Le fantôme des Jumeaux
by Cornelia Catalista
Summary: Robb Stark est de retour aux Jumeaux pour payer sa dette. Entre tromperie, mensonge et trahison, notre jeune roi réussira-t-il à démêler les files tissés par Walder ? Pourra-t-il résoudre le mystère entourant l'inconnu des bois ? Et dans tous ce chaos une seule question, jusqu'où êtes vous près à aller pour protéger ceux que vous aimez ?
1. Entre deux ponts

La guerre est terminée depuis presque un an maintenant et le roi du Nord rejoint les jumeaux pour payer sa dette. La traversé d'un pont contre une fille. Un marché bien étrange que Lord Walder Frey a imposé au jeune loup, un marché cruel et même si cela est monnaie courante parmi les grands seigneurs cela mène bien souvent à une vie de malheur pour l'un ou les deux époux. Une fois encore Walder Frey montre qu'il n'a de considération pour nul autre que lui-même et ce mariage n'est certainement pas dans le but de trouver un bon parti pour l'une de ses filles. Walder Frey ne se soucie pas de ses filles, il en a bien trop pour cela. Les mariages qu'ils arrangent sont toujours pour l'argent et le pouvoir. Walder Frey n'aime que lui-même et cela se vois dans le nombre de femme qu'il a épousé. Il n'en a aimé aucune, tout comme il n'aime pas ses enfants. Certains ont ses préférences mais il ne les aime pas parce que Walder Frey n'aime personne. Oh il se fait un devoir de protéger chacun des siens mais cela est pour le plaisir d'être le seul à pouvoir les détruire. Il aime voir sa progéniture s'arracher son affection et les coups bas, les ragots sont nombreux entres ses descendants. Tous apprennent très tôt à préserver leurs secrets, à toujours regarder par-dessus leur épaule et à ne jamais faire confiance. _La confiance conduit à la perte_ , cela pourrait devenir la devise de la maison Frey. Quoi que sa devise réelle n'en est pas tout autant révélatrice _« Entre deux pont »_ , cela réfère bien évidemment à la forteresse des jumeaux mais plus encore aux choix politique de Walder Frey. Lord Frey veille en effet toujours à être du côté du vainqueur, il reste flou quand à ses engagements et ne se déclare que tardivement. Entre deux ponts, entre deux camps. On accorde beaucoup de défaut à cet homme mais il n'en reste pas moins un homme malin qui sait bouger ses pions pour s'assurer la meilleure partie. Fière de son fief, point stratégique et difficilement prenable par un siège, il a conscience de sa position de force et en joue. Walder Frey recherche la reconnaissance, il souffre de la jeunesse de sa maison et est près à tout pour la voir glorifier. A tout, même à vendre ses filles et la vente sera bientôt conclu. Le roi du Nord vient payer sa dette….

\- Ma Dame, il est l'heure de vous préparez. Le roi et sa suite approche.

\- Est-ce réellement nécessaire ? Dois-je réellement participer à cette mascarade ? Walder…

\- Votre père.

\- Mon père a déjà choisi qui épousera le roi. La liberté qu'il lui a laissé de choisir son épouse n'est qu'illusion. Ma présence n'est pas nécessaire alors pourquoi dois-je souffrir de cela ?

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant Ma Dame. Votre père a exigé que toutes ses filles soient présente alors vous serez présente car il est de votre devoir d'obéir à votre père.

Cela je le sais et je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Walder Frey nous le rappel constamment, c'est comme la piqure d'un insecte, elle nous agace, nous démange et oublier sa présence est impossible. Je n'ai donc d'autre choix que de me soumettre une fois encore. Je laisse donc ma nourrice m'aider à me préparer. Pour l'occasion je porterais la robe que Walder Frey m'a offerte pour ma fleuraison. Jamais un cadeau d'anniversaire mais pour leur fleuraison les filles Frey ont un cadeau. Pour fêter l'apparition de leur utilité. Ce qu'elles ont entre les cuisses. Très valorisant comme vision des choses. Archaïque à mon goût mais prisé des grands seigneurs.

\- Je sais que tout cela ne vous plais pas mon enfant mais tacher de vous montrez agréable et courtoise.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire nourrice ne t'inquiète pas. Lord Walder Frey n'aura pas à se plaindre de moi.

\- Vous méritez une autre vie Ma Dame.

\- Tous ici méritent une autre vie. Mais on ne choisit pas sa famille, on la subit et on fait avec.

Ma nourrice n'ajoute mot, que dire de plus de toute manière. Une fois vêtu, je constate qu'encore une fois Walder Frey n'a rien laissé au hasard. Cette robe valorise ce qui doit être valorisé et cache ce qui doit être dissimulé. Ainsi l'accent est mis sur ma poitrine et sur ma taille en soulignant mes hanches développé tout en dissimulant mon ventre pas aussi plat qu'il le devrait.

\- Vous êtes ravissante.

\- Non je suis juste moi, Roslin est ravissante.

\- Vous vous sous-estimé Ma Dame. J'ai entendu dire que les hommes du Nord apprécié les femmes avec des courbes, des femmes fortes pouvant faire face à l'hiver et leur donner des fils.

\- Est-ce là tout ce à quoi je suis destiné ? Attendre qu'un homme me trouve suffisamment à son gout, où sois désespérément à la recherche d'une descendance pour m'épouser ?

\- Mon enfant….

\- Je voudrais être plus que cela. Être plus que simplement une faiseuse d'enfant. Je voudrais pouvoir être moi-même simplement en réalité. Est-ce trop demandé nourrice ?

\- Pour des femmes oui, surtout lorsqu'elles ont votre rang. Cessons là ces histoires et terminons de vous préparez, votre père ne tolèrera aucun retard.

Me voilà donc en plus contrainte au silence, ma seule liberté reste mon esprit. Un esprit jugé trop libre par mon cher père qui trouve toujours à redire sur mes actions. Est-ce de ma faute si obéir sans réfléchir ne me conviens pas ? Est-ce de ma faute si je rêve d'autre chose ? Une autre chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Fille de Walder Frey et de sa sixième épouse Bethany Frey, née Rosby, je suis loin d'être l'une des favorite de mon père. De plus il a nombre enfant à marié avant moi, ce qui fait que je n'ai jamais été une priorité. Je ne m'en plein pas, ainsi j'ai pus grandir sans qu'il puisse exercer un contrôle sur moi. Nombre des enfants de Walder Frey pense par Walder Frey, je me targue de ne pas en faire partie. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ma sœur aîné. Roslin, de trois ans mon aîné, est une beauté et elle est également l'une, si ce n'est la, favorite de notre père. Elle est celle qu'il destine au roi et nul besoin de se leurrer, il l'épousera car il est un homme et les hommes aiment eux aussi les belles choses. Or la beauté est chose rare lorsque vous êtes dans les jumeaux.

\- Ma sœur tu es ravissante aujourd'hui.

\- Je te remercie Benfrey, es-tu là pour m'emmener ?

\- Oui, père à demandé à ce que je t'escorte pour que tu ne te perdes pas. Nous connaissons tous ta tendance à t'égarer.

\- Je te suis reconnaissance de cet égard. Si tu le permets je suis prête à y aller.

Malgré la politesse de notre échange, lui comme moi n'avons que haine envers l'autre et nous savons tout d'eux que ma tendance à m'égarer n'est du qu'à mon besoin de fuir la compagnie des Frey. Benfrey Frey, le second fils de ma mère et l'une des personnes dont je me défie le plus dans ce château. Il aime la violence et le pouvoir autant que son père à qui il ressemble beaucoup physiquement. Même menton fuyant et née crochu qui donne aux enfants Frey la réputation de ressembler à des belettes. Des cheveux châtains de plus en plus rares sur une tête au crâne qui gagne du terrain. Seul héritage maternelle ses yeux chocolats. Ceux de notre mère étaient chaleureux et rieur, ceux de Benfrey sont froids et calculateur. Il a une fille Della, dite Della la sourde. Une pauvre enfant que ses parents dénigrent et que le reste de la famille tourmente. Tourmenter les plus faibles pour paraître plus fort, une activité très prisé par la marmaille Frey. Le chemin me semble durée une éternité et le bras de Benfrey autour du mien me fait l'effet d'une entrave, c'est donc avec un soulagement, certes illusoire, que nous franchissons les limites menant à la cour Est du château par lequel les hommes du Nord et leur roi entrerons. Mes sœurs, nièce et autres sont déjà présente, sagement aligné. L'image même de bête que l'on mène à l'abattoir, toutes les traits tirés, vêtu de manière à être à leur avantage mais rendu parfois grotesque…. La seule qui se distingue dans cette foule est Roslin. Resplendissante dans sa robe neuf provenant de je ne sais quel royaume étranger. Roslin n'a hérité que de peu de trait physique de Walder Frey. Elle possède un visage pâle en forme de cœur, un nez délicat et un petit menton. Un petit espace entre ses dents lui donne un air candide lorsqu'elle sourit. Elle a hérité des yeux chocolats de notre mère, des yeux brillant d'innocence mais son innocence est une façade qui peut se flétrir facilement même si elle fait partie des enfants les plus douce de Walder Frey. Elle possède également de long cheveux châtain arrivant jusqu'à sa taille fine, des jambes interminable, des hanches étroite et une petite poitrine. Elle est belle et le sait, nul ici ne doute qu'elle sera choisit mais certain l'accepte avec plus de facilité que d'autre…. Bien, rejoignons le bétail.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Père m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu te tiendrais bien.

Naturellement qu'il l'a fait, cette fois-ci il ne peut me contraindre à garder la chambre alors il s'assure que l'un de ses fidèles fils s'assure de veiller sur mon comportement et de tous il a choisi Benfrey. Je me dégage de la prise douloureuse de mon frère et lui fait face sans faillir.

\- Je sais qu'elle est mon devoir envers ma famille. Roslin aura son royaume.

\- Bien.

Benfrey rejoint rapidement les côtés de sa femme et moi je me glisse à ma place entre Roslin et Argyne, première fille de la sixième épouse de Walder Frey. A ses côtés la plus jeune de mes sœurs Shorei. On nous a rangés par âge et pas « catégorie ». Tout d'abords ses filles, puis ses petites-filles, ses arrières petites-filles et enfin ses enfants illégitimes. Ranger de sorte à mettre en avant Walder Frey comme toujours. Ainsi le Lord de Jumeaux montre la puissance de sa descendance. Même si le terme puissance ne s'applique en réalité qu'à notre nombre. Beaucoup d'enfant ressemblent à Walder Frey, rare sont ceux qui se distingue de lui et donc rare sont ceux qui sont réellement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que Lord Frey. Je suis ramener à des sujets plus terre à terre par le bruit des sabots. Les cavaliers du Nord sont arrivés, le roi va payer sa dette et la vie au jumeau redeviendra ce qu'elle a toujours été…. Les Nordiens sont connu pour être des hommes froids, sérieux, solennel et poilus. C'est vrai pour de nombreux d'entre eux apparemment. Mais ce qui est le plus caractéristique est sans doute leur chevelure sombre et leur accent froid.

\- Bienvenu au roi du Nord !

Walder Frey étant Walder Frey il ne pouvait se contenter de mettre genoux à terre et d'avoir l'air humble. C'est ce moment que choisit le roi du Nord pour mettre pied à terre. Couronné roi à 16 ans celui que l'on appel le jeune loup n'en a actuellement que 20 et je dois dire que si la moitié de ce que l'on dit sur lui est vrai j'en suis impressionné. Il est jeune, bien trop pour se retrouver contraint à un mariage tel que celui-ci. Le roi du Nord, le jeune loup ou tout simplement Robb Stark ne semble pas heureux d'être là mais offre néanmoins une poignée de main à Walder Frey. Je n'étais pas présence lors de sa dernière visite, où tout du moins avais-je été consigné. Walder Frey semble vouloir me dissimuler éternellement dans ma tour. C'est l'un de mes frères, Ryger River qui m'avait rapporté l'entretient que notre bon lord avait eu, tout d'abord avec Lady Catelyn puis avec son fils. Fils qui semble avoir beaucoup hérité de sa mère physiquement. Il semble différent des hommes du Nord qui le suivent, il a en tout cas l'air de plaire à Roslin. Un bon point je suppose même si son avis importe peu dans tout ce cirque. Je n'écoute que très discrètement la conversation de Walder Frey et du roi préférant observer nos nouveaux invités. L'observation a toujours était l'une de mes activités favorites, elle nous permet d'en apprendre beaucoup sur la personne face à nous. Son maintiens, ses mains, sa coiffure, son regard, ses mouvements…. Tout peut vous dire si vous êtes faces à une menace ou non. Tout ces hommes sont lasse, épuisé mais ce sont des guerriers et tous sont encore près à se battre si nécessaire pour protéger leur jeune roi. Walder fini par entraîner le roi à l'intérieur pour lui offrir le spectacle du bon seigneur au service de son roi. Un roi qu'il escroque mais cela est l'affaire des hommes comme le dit si bien ma nourrice. Nul n'est besoin d'avoir mon avis ou plutôt nul n'est besoin de le soumettre.

\- J'étais certain de te trouver ici.

\- J'étais certaine que tu me trouverais ici.

Un rire me répond et je me retrouve rapidement presser contre la poitrine de mon frère. Je souris doucement, d'un sourire qu'il est l'un des seuls à recevoir et lui rend son étreinte. Olyvar, le seul de mes frères légitimes que j'affectionne réellement et celui qui m'a appris à survivre dans la fausse des Frey. Walder Frey l'a envoyé auprès du roi du Nord pour faire de lui son écuyer et Olyvar a depuis développé une forte fidélité envers le roi du Nord. Fidélité qui signifie qu'il n'est que de passage ici, il prendra la route du Nord dans quelque temps. Je m'écarte de lui et passe ma main sur sa joue. Un fin duvet blond recouvre sa mâchoire accentuant encore plus la forme carré de cette dernière. Un nez de Frey mais des yeux franc et doux malgré la couleur paternelle. Un gris de tempête.

\- Tu m'as manqué Olyvar.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi petite sœur.

Olyvar dépose un tendre baiser sur mon front. Olyvar n'a que 4 ans de plus que moi et Ryger 7 ans mais ce sont eux qui ont été des pères pour moi. Ceux sont eux qui venait sécher mes larmes après mes cauchemars, eux qui chassé les monstres sous mon lit, eux qui veiller sur moi tout simplement. Ils m'ont appris à survivre alors que Walder Frey s'amuser entre les jambes d'une nouvelle épouse ayant l'âge de ses filles ou petites-filles.

\- Je savais que je vous trouverez ici.

\- Ryger mon frère !

Je cède volontiers ma place à Ryger. Malgré son statut d'enfant illégitime Olyvar et Ryger c'était toujours bien entendu. Ryger a le même âge que Benfrey et je sais que c'est ma mère qui a veiller sur lui après que la sienne, une simple paysanne, l'ai laissé à notre père. Benfrey en tient rancune à Ryger surtout depuis qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour moi. Ryger a le physique d'un Frey, menton fuyant et grand nez mais il a des yeux sages et doux du bleu de la rivière et des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit. Ryger et Olyvar ne se ressemble pas, en aucune façon et la seule chose qui l'est à poussé à se rapprocher, à s'accepté et à s'aimé, c'est moi. Aller savoir pourquoi ces deux hommes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit mettent un point d'honneur à veiller sur moi. Pas que je m'en pleine, au contraire ils sont les seuls bases stables de ma vie. Les seuls à qui je fais confiance dans cette immense fourmilière de faux-semblant.

\- A-tu vu le roi petite-sœur ?

\- Comme tout le monde Olyvar.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je te le présente ?

\- Je préférerais éviter en effet. Walder n'apprécierait pas l'initiative.

\- C'est toujours la guerre entre toi et lui ? N'as-tu donc rien retenu de ce que je t'ai appris ?

Ce qu'il m'a appris. Faire semblant, obéir, baisser la tête pour gagner l'affection de Walder et par ce billet sa liberté. Olyvar a réussi, moi j'en suis incapable. Je peux afficher un visage neutre, ne rien ressentir, enfermer mes sentiments à double tour mais mentir j'en suis incapable. Olyvar le peu, il a hérité de certain très de caractère Frey. Ryger pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et je sais qu'il me soutient. Il est comme un roc qui jamais ne se brise. Ryger lui n'a pas le caractère Frey.

\- On m'a dit que le diner allait être grandiose.

\- Naturellement qu'il le sera. Wald…. Mon père tient à faire bonne impression.

\- N'êtes-vous donc pas heureuse de pouvoir assister à un banquet mon enfant ? Le dernier vous aviez 8 ans.

\- Et j'étais déjà la honte de mon père. Je me souviens de ce dîner.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la honte de personne mon enfant.

\- On me cache pourtant. Pas que cela me dérange nourrice tu le sais, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit encore ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'être un bel objet que l'on va exposer.

\- Oh mon enfant ne dit pas ce genre de chose, tu es bien plus qu'un bel objet.

Ma nourrice a toujours eu des tendances à la tragédie, ces réactions exagéré en émotion m'ont toujours amusé car je sais que derrière tout cela ce cache une femme forte et pleine de bon conseil. La preuve est que grâce à elle je pourrais passer une soirée agréable. Enfin une fois le repas terminé évidemment. Olyvar voulait être celui qui me conduirait à dîner mais j'avais refusé. Arrivé au bras de l'écuyer du roi n'est certainement pas une bonne idée, de plus Walder réserve cet honneur à Roslin. Ryger m'accompagne. Cette fois par d'ordre, nous prenons place où bon nous semble tant que la place d'honneur est laissé à Roslin. Nul besoin de me poser la question, je dînerais en compagnie de Ryger et de ceux qui arriveront trop tard pour espérer autre chose qu'une place parmi les illégitimes. Les Nordiens sont bruyants, très bruyant mais cela ne me dérange pas outre mesure. Ils sont agréables et polis lorsqu'ils s'adressent à nous. Ce qui est rare, être un Frey n'est pas très bien vu. Les Frey ont mauvaise réputation. Walder Frey a vu les choses en grand, un énorme banquet, des jeunes-filles et femmes qui sont à leur petit soin et naturellement toute l'attention du lord Walder. Bien plus que l'envi d'unir Roslin au roi du Nord, il espère que l'une de ses autres filles pourra susciter l'intérêt d'un seigneur du Nord. Ses filles ont d'ailleurs retenu la leçon, comment peut-on supporter de se pâmer ainsi c'est tellement dévalorisant…. Toute fois rare son les seigneurs qui semble leur accorder de l'intérêt. Walder Frey me jette un regard d'avertissement, la discrétion est de mise je ne serais pas mise en avant, je serais la fille Frey oublié.

\- Ryger River c'est cela ?

\- Oui c'est exacte Lord Flint.

\- Je ne suis pas encore seigneur du fief Flint. Mon nom est Robin.

\- Et bien je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance Robin, Olyvar m'a dit grand bien de vous.

\- Tout comme il m'a dit grand bien de vous. Selon lui vous faites partis des meilleurs lames de ce fief.

Ryger semble heureux de la discutions. En effet Robin Flint semble posséder un certain esprit et derrière ses paroles nulles menaces ne se dissimulent. Il a le physique d'un Nordiens. Grand avec de larges épaules, des cheveux noir encadrant un visage carré avec une mâchoire marqué et de grands yeux sombres. Un rire tonitruant attire mon attention. Walda Frey dit Walda la grosse de part sa corpulence, il faut bien différencier toute les Walda. Comme si le fait de nommé sa descendance du nom du père allait leur attirer les grâces du Lord. Walda se trouve donc assise sur les genoux de Lord Lard-Jon Omble, l'un des plus fidèle du roi, et se dernier semble avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sous ses jupes. Je ne peux empêcher un soupire de dépits de passer la barrière de mes lèvres, ce manque de discrétion attire l'attention de l'une de mes voisines.

\- Les manières de Lord Omble laisse à désirer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir en juger Ma Dame.

Dacey Mormont est une jeune-femme élégante est gracieuse dans ses robes et redoutables dans son armure. Très grande et le visage dur elle dégage toute fois un certain charme. Je dois avouer que j'admire les femmes qui comme elle se batte pour ce en quoi elles croient.

\- Ne soyez donc pas si solennelle jeune-fille, je pensais que les Frey étaient moins….

\- Moins quoi Ma Dame ?

\- Moins polis ? Ou des termes moins élogieux. Elle ne serait pas la première personne à insulter notre famille et c'est pour cela que je reste calme. Toute fois Lady Dacey semble gêné par sa remarque. Elle rougit légèrement et me présente ses excuses.

\- Il n'y aucune raison de vous excuser Ma Dame. Je suppose que la réputation des Frey me précède.

\- En effet. Je m'attendais à ce qu'à l'image de vos sœurs vous soyez moins correcte.

\- Moins correcte je peux l'être n'en doutais pas Ma Dame mais il vaut mieux pour moi de garder mes pensées.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'auraient-elles à révéler sinon ?

\- Je pense que vous êtes des mieux placer pour imaginer les pensées que peut susciter une tel…. Spectacle.

Lady Dacey éclate de rire, un rire discret dans la salle mais qui attire l'attention de Walder Frey qui me jette un regard sombre. Comme si il pouvait impressionner qui que ce soit comme ça.

\- Je suis….

\- Lady Dacey Mormont, votre nom vous précède également Ma Dame.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

\- Cornelia Frey Ma Dame. Fille de Walder Frey et Bethany Frey nait Rosby.

\- Une sœur d'Olyvar. Une fille légitime.

\- C'est exacte Ma Dame.

\- Et que fait une Lady Frey parmi les bâtards ?

\- La même chose que vous Ma Dame. Je dîne.

\- Vous me semblez bien différente de vos sœurs Lady Frey.

\- Une mauvaise chose d'après mon père.

\- Ce qui en fait une bonne à mon avis. Qu'est-ce qui vous a menez à vous trouvez à cette table et non à celle des prétendantes de notre roi ?

\- La compagnie y est meilleure.

Nouveau rire, un rire franc qui m'attache un sourire. Lady Dacey est d'agréable compagnie, j'aime à l'écouter me parler de ses batails et de la manière qu'elle a de remettre les hommes à leur place. Je reste flou lorsque me pose des questions sur ma vie dans les jumeaux, mon père ne souhaite sans doute pas voir mon existence dévoilé à trop grand nombre. Lorsque le repas se termine, les danses commencent. Je choisis ce moment pour suivre le conseil de ma nourrice.

\- Vous partez déjà Lady Frey ?

\- Je ne suis guère friande de tout ceci. Si vous le permettez Ma Dame je vais prendre congé.

\- Cela est bien dommage. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir Lady Frey.

\- Je l'espère également Ma Dame. J'espère que votre séjour sera agréable.

Entre les deux tours composant le fief des Frey un pont couvert sur lequel j'aime me promener. A cette heure seul quelque garde patrouille encore alors l'endroit est relativement calme. Ce soir le ciel est magnifique, dégagé et brillant de mille feu. Enfant j'imaginer que le ciel était comme un autre monde, un monde plein de mystère, de magie et où tout été possible. La musique de la fête me parvient même d'ici, il y a beaucoup trop de monde à mon goût ici. Cet endroit est déjà surpeuplé avec tous les enfants Frey pour y ajouter une armée. Les jumeaux sont un nid en éternelle activité, pire qu'une ruche. Une ruche dont la reine des abeilles est Walder Frey en personne. Une reine sans couronne qui est près à tout pour que sa fille préféré obtienne une couronne. Quitte à l'envoyer loin de lui dans un lieu où elle ne connait rien et où elle sera seule. Winterfell la maison des Stark est connu pour être un grand château, un château impressionnant construit par Bran le bâtisseur avec l'aide des géants. On dit que le Nord est un pays inhospitalier, un pays froid et certain dise même que c'est un pays de sauvage. Roslin s'y sentira t-elle bien ? J'ai beau avoir détesté mon père et avoir main grief contre mes frères et sœurs, il n'en reste pas moins ma famille et le devoir de chacun est de veiller sur sa famille. Veiller sur les intérêts des Frey est une chose que je fais très bien et la cause du cesser le feu entre Walder et moi. Habituellement nous nous complaisons dans l'ignorance polis l'un de l'autre. Un grand progrès et un soulagement pour les jumeaux qui n'a plus à souffrir de nos éternelles disputes. Mais qui sait de quoi demain sera fait...

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous prendrez la peine de me laisser un petit commentaire. J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a un moment déjà et je peu donc vous dire qu'elle est déjà bien avancé, il n'y aura donc normalement pas d'arrêt d'écriture et j'espère pouvoir publier régulièrement. Enfin si cette histoire trouve un public. A très bientôt pour la suite " _D'entre deux ponts"_!


	2. Diable et Chevalier

Voilà le chapitre 2, **Diable et Chevalier** , j'ai hésiter pour le titre mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Je tiens également à remercier Rose-Eliade pour avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera toutes tes attentes.

* * *

\- Bonjour Lady Cornelia.

\- Bonjour mestre Brenett.

\- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici si tôt Ma Dame.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Je suis toujours là à cette heure.

\- La fête c'est terminé tard hier.

\- Je ne m'y suis pas attardé.

\- Bien sûr que non que vous ne vous y êtes pas attarder.

\- Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses.

\- Ce qui ce passe ici est une chose sérieuse Ma Dame.

\- Certes mais ce n'est pas notre affaires.

\- Vous ne pouvez vous désintéresser de ce qui se passe ici et vous cachez dans cette tour ne changera pas cette réalité.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant mestre, je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons. Nous avons du travail.

Je n'aime pas être à ce point tranchante mais j'ai ai assez d'avoir cette conversation. Qu'ont-ils tous à vouloir que je m'investisse dans cette mascarade ? Je ne prospecte pas pour devenir l'épouse d'un roi et cela ne concerne que moi-même. Je ratifie les offres commerciales et établie nos comptes après les dépenses de la nuit dernière. Walder a encore dépensé sans compter, nous allons devoir prendre des mesures.

\- Peut être qu'en réduisant les retraites de nos soldats….

\- Non. Ces hommes ce sont battus, ils méritent d'avoir l'argent qu'ils leurs a été promis. Leur refuser créerait des tensions et le « profil » que nous en tirons sera minime. Un trop grand mal. On doit trouver autre chose….

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux les ébouriffant. Pourquoi Walder agit-il toujours sans réfléchir ? Qui dépense autant pour une robes sérieusement ?! Nous allons devoir négocier avec nos fournisseurs pour obtenir des délais de payement. Nous devons reconstruire les parties des jumeaux ayant subit des dégâts durant la guerre, certain de nos domestiques n'ont même plus d'endroit où dormir et lui il jette l'argent par les fenêtres pour des dépenses matérielles.

\- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Dorne pour demander un délai dans le payement des pierres et à Braavos pour réduire notre demande de denrée. Les Nordiens peuvent bien se contenter de nourriture traditionnelle. Ce sont des hommes simples n'est-ce pas ? Alors ils auront des choses simples et surtout des choses dans nos moyens.

\- Bien Ma Dame, je suppose que je serais celui qui l'annoncera à Lord Frey.

\- Vous supposez bien mestre. Au vu de notre situation, il vaut mieux limiter nos confrontations.

\- C'est le plus raisonnable Ma Dame en effet. Passons nous à l'avancer des travaux ?

\- Allons-y !

Les travaux avancent bien, nous avons d'excellents travailleurs. La plupart sont des jumeaux mais certain viennent de Dorne pour traiter les pierres. Nous devons reconstruire un tour annexe où se trouvent les habitations des domestiques, une partie des écuries ont pris feu et l'un de nos deux ponts a subit beaucoup de dégâts. C'est la première chose que nous avons réparé de part sa nécessité mais c'était alors des travaux cache misère pour assurer la fonctionnalité des jumeaux. Toute fois les travaux semblent prendre du retard c'est dernier temps.

\- Bonjour Jared.

\- Bonjour Lady Cornelia. J'suis heureux de vous voir, j'voulais vous parler mais j'me suis dit que vous s'rez occupé.

\- Quel est le problème ? Les travaux ont pris du retard ?

\- Oui, j'en ai parlé avec vote frère, Lord Stevron Frey et il a dit qu'il s'en occupé mais….

\- Mais il n'a rien fait.

Je soupire, Stevron est l'héritier des jumeaux et il est loin d'être le plus stupide de mes frères mais il a des filles. Des filles qu'il souhaite voir marier. A croire que ce stupide mariage prend le pas sur tout le reste.

\- Bien je t'écoute, quel est le problème.

\- Les hommes ont entendu dire qu'ils sraient pas payés. Nos hommes travailles tout d'même mais sans l'appuie des hommes de Dorme les travaux prennent du r'tard. De plus Lord Frey a demandé de ne pas être bruyants.

\- Et il croit que les travaux vont se faire dans le silence. Je vais parler aux travailleurs et nous verrons si ma parole suffira.

\- Elle suffira Ma Dame.

\- Tu es devenu très optimiste Jared.

\- Simplement réaliste Ma Dame.

Je souris amusé et lui dit de me conduire auprès des travailleurs de Dorme. Trent le chef du groupe de travail et représentant de sa famille, une petite famille de marchant, se lève à notre approche. Il triture ses mains, son regard est fuyant mais son dos droit et sa démarche sûr. Il fait ce qu'il croit juste pour lui et ses hommes mais ne pas honoré son contrat est quelque chose qu'un homme droit comme lui à du mal à accepter.

\- Ma Dame.

\- Bonjour Trent.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas travailler gratuitement Ma Dame.

\- Je sais et je vous assure que vous serez payé. La question a été étudiée pas plus tard que ce matin et Lord Frey va prendre les….

\- Nous savons tout deux que Lord Frey ne s'occupe pas de ça Ma Dame.

\- Trent écoutez je….

\- Serons-nous payés Ma Dame ?

\- Oui je vous promets que oui. Je vous donne ma parole de tout faire pour que vous soyez payé.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons reprendre le travail.

\- Lord Frey vous en est reconnaissant.

\- Ce n'est pas pour Lord Frey que nous le faisons.

\- Je sais.

J'aime les gens de Dorme, ils sont agréable et honnête. Ils sont parfois extrêmement francs, ce qui a fait naître quelque tension mais je ne les en apprécie que plus. Encore une fois la journée a été chargée, j'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids pèse sur mes épaules, je suis exténuée. Pas de grand dîner ce soir, je suis loin d'être d'humeur à jouer.

\- Bonjour Martha, je pourrais avoir une assiette de quelque chose.

\- Evidemment Lady Cornelia.

\- Merci Martha.

\- Vous ne dînez pas dans la grande salle ?

\- Je préfère les espaces plus privés. Et puis l'ambiance et surtout la compagnie ont toujours été meilleure ici.

Une lady ne devrait pas manger aux cuisines avec les serviteurs. C'est ce que ma nourrice me dit tout le temps mais je ne suis pas du genre à obéir. J'aime l'ambiance des cuisines, les mouvements permanent des cuisiniers, le coup de feu, le sentiment de vie, tout est toujours joyeux ici. Ils discutent gaiment et semble heureux. Parfois je me dis que je me serais contenté d'une vie simple comme celle-ci. Sans des dizaines d'yeux braqués sur moi attendant le moindre faux pas. La vie aux jumeaux me fatigue. Parfois je me dis que je devrais partir. Je pourrais demander asile à Myr, j'y ai des amis depuis que les jumeaux ont frôlé le conflit diplomatique lorsque nous n'avions pas de quoi payer les dentelles que Walder y avait commandé pour la floraison de Roslin. Mais s'il y a une seule leçon que j'ai retenu de Walder c'est que l'on n'abandonne pas sa famille. J'ai des défauts mais je ne suis pas lâche.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te caches.

\- Je ne me cache pas.

\- Y-a-t'il une place à ta table pour moi ?

\- Oh mais ce serait un véritable honneur de dîner avec le grand écuyer du roi.

\- Est-ce là tout ce que je suis pour toi ?

\- Evidemment, quoi d'autre ?

\- Tu es cruel petite-sœur….

Olyvar se fait un devoir de me décrire l'avancer de la recherche d'épouse du roi. C'est assez amusant de voir que nombreuse ont déjà été éliminé. L'homme ne semble pas vouloir de celles ayant l'âge d'être sa mère ou de celles qui pourrait être ses filles. Il semble avoir un peu de bon sens dans ce cas.

\- Père veut qu'il épouse Roslin n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il veut offrir à sa fille un royaume en effet. Il est près à tout pour ça, même à précipité les jumeaux dans la faillite.

\- Nous avons entendu parler des problèmes avec les ouvriers de Dorme.

\- Nous ?

\- Le roi et les seigneurs du Nord. Lady Catelyn était prête à demandé de l'aide à son père si nous avions besoin de main d'œuvre.

\- Aimable de sa part mais le problème a été réglé. Les jumeaux survivront seuls.

\- Je suppose que tu t'en es occupé.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose en réalité. Je leur ai juste donné ma parole qu'ils seraient payé, j'allais leur donner une avance mais Trent a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire….

\- Bien sur que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ces hommes savent que tu tiendras paroles. Dorme a confiance en toi.

\- C'est peut être vrai, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que pour garder de bon rapport commercial il faut tenir ses engagements et je veille à ce que les jumeaux tiennent les leurs.

\- Lady Catelyn a demandé à père de rencontrer toutes les filles Frey en âge de se marier afin d'offrir son avis à son fils. Il ne te fera pas la rencontrer.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas intéressé ?

\- Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande Olyvar. S'ils veulent s'adonner à ce genre de mascarade ce sera sans moi.

\- Tu es toujours aussi têtu.

\- C'est ce qui m'a permis de survivre aussi longtemps.

\- C'est vrai. Cornelia tu sais je….

Notre conversation se voit brusquement interrompu par l'entré fracassante de Lord Lard-Jon en personne. Cet homme est réellement impressionnant avec sa taille. Mais en cet instant il semble surtout avoir trop bu. Il titube vers nous et renverse une marmite entière sur le sol, cet homme n'a-t-il donc aucune tenu ?!

\- Tient, tient mais qui va-là ! Mon bon Olyvar ne devrais-tu pas être en train de remplir la coupe de ton roi ?

\- Le roi m'a donné ma soirée.

\- Et tu as décidé de la passé avec une jeune-fille. Bonsoir jeune-fille, je suis Lord Omble enchanté.

Sa révérence grotesque me fait hausser les sourcils. Cette montagne de muscle est sou alors que la soirée vient à peine de commencer. Moins résistant à l'alcool qu'il n'y parait.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant Mon seigneur mais ce serait mentir. Il semblerait que votre coupe ai été convenablement remplis.

\- Tu es amusante jeune-fille. Ton amie est amusante, Olyvar, mais un peu trop impertinente.

\- Oui c'est exacte Lord Omble. Je suis navré pour cela.

\- Je suis peut être impertinente mais au moins je connais mes manières et parmi elle il me semble me souvenir qu'une dame de noble naissance doit se voir appeler Ma Dame et qu'un Lord ne doit pas lui offrir spectacle tel que celui-ci. Si vous le permettez, Mon seigneur, je vais prendre congé. Espérons que vous ne briserez pas d'autre marmite.

Et bien il semblerait que les rumeurs soient vraies. Les hommes du Nord manque de civilité. Ils boivent beaucoup, parle fort et sont impolis. Roslin va adorer y vivre à n'en pas douter.

\- Père, vous avez demandé à me voir.

\- Le mestre m'a transmis ceci.

Walder lance dans ma direction les deux lettres que j'avais reçues en réponse de Drome et de Braavos. Leur contenu ne semble pas lui plaire.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Je refuse leur condition.

\- Vous ne pouvez refuser.

\- Je suis leur seigneur des jumeaux et ma fille épousera bientôt le roi du Nord, j'ai tout les droits.

\- Non, le seul droit que vous avez en cet instant est celui d'accepter courtoisement l'offre et de vous excusez platement. N'oublier pas qu'ils nous font une faveur, nous avons des dettes envers eux. Ils auraient pus demandé des intérêts et aux lieux de cela la seule chose qu'ils exigent c'est la libre circulation de leur convois tant que nous n'aurons pas payé. C'est tout à notre intérêt. Vous devez signer ce papier.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon nous perdront leur marché. Les jumeaux ne seront pas reconstruits. La table du roi sera vide de nourriture et nous aurons gagné deux puissants ennemis. Si cela ne vous plait pas je n'y peux rien, vous êtes l'unique responsable de cette situation.

\- Ne me parle pas ainsi jeune-fille !

\- Et comment voudriez-vous que je vous parle ?

\- Je suis ton seigneur !

\- Un seigneur qui mène son fief aux portes de la misère !

Le gout du sang emplis ma bouche alors que dans l'air retentit le bruit de la chair blessé. Cela faisait longtemps, j'avais presque oublié que malgré son âge Walder Frey avait encore une sacré poigne. Je pense que la discussion est terminée pour aujourd'hui, le mestre s'occupera des détails. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de quitter cet endroit un moment.

\- Vous êtes la jeune-fille des cuisines ! Quel est votre nom ?

\- Vous n'avez donc rien retenu de notre conversation mon seigneur ?

\- Pourrais-je connaître votre nom Ma Dame ?

\- Et bien voilà. Je suis Lady Cornelia Frey mon seigneur et je suis désolé mais je suis attendu quelque part.

\- Et êtes-vous toujours aussi impétueuse Ma Dame ?

\- Impétueuse ? Il me semble pourtant que vous m'ayez par le passé qualifié d'autres adjectifs. Drôle mais impertinente si je me souviens bien. L'alcool vous l'aurez fait oublier ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être une Frey.

\- Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je mon seigneur ?

\- Vous avez trop de cran pour cela !

Je laisse un rire passé la barrière de mes lèvres alors que le Lord aligne son pas sur le mien. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, il a l'intention de me suivre.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je marche en compagnie d'une jeune dame.

\- Ma sœur Walda doit se trouver dans les jardins à cette heure si vous avez besoin de compagnie.

\- Laquelle est-ce ?

\- Celle dont vous avez exploré les jupons lors de votre arrivés.

\- Vous ne semblez avoir de moi que des mauvaises impressions.

\- Vous êtes un seigneur respectable et un guerrier du Nord valeureux, voilà tout ce qu'il m'appartient de penser de vous, mon seigneur.

Je devrais me taire, ne pas parlez ainsi, ce n'est pas convenable. Si Walder l'apprend je ne quitterais plus jamais ma chambre… Lord Omble attrape finalement mon bras pour m'arrêter et je retiens à grande peine un soupire, luttant pour garder un visage impassible je l'interroge du regard.

\- Avez-vous le diable aux trousses ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous marchez comme si le diable vous poursuivez.

\- Le diable c'est un peu exagéré…. Quoi que…

\- Votre joue et votre lèvre qui vous a fait ça ?

\- Je suis touché par votre sollicitude mon seigneur mais cela n'est pas votre affaire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Qui aurait cru qu'au fond du Lord Lard-Jon se caché un chevalier en armure. J'ai peur qu'il cherche à obtenir une réponse à sa question en interrogeant mon père. Le grand air s'engouffre sous mes vêtements, décoiffe mes cheveux et la vitesse me donne l'impression d'être libre. Mon cheval lancé au triple galop j'éclate de rire lorsque nous franchissons un obstacle. Je ne ris jamais aux jumeaux. Rien ne prête à rire là-bas…. Toute fois mon rire se coince dans ma gorge lorsque je me retrouve désarçonné par ma monture. Je gémis piteusement, aller si vite n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Surtout que je doute que Lord Frey ne dépense quoi que ce soit en soin pour moi. Ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre à tenu ses promesses, n'hésité pas à laisser des commentaires et à très bientôt pour la suite d' **Entre deux ponts.**

Bonne soirée à tous !


	3. Loup y es tu ?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, _Loup y es tu ?,_ j'espère que ce nom de chapitre vous plait et que le contenu vous plaira également. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et remercie une nouvelle fois Rose-Eliade pour prendre à chaque fois la peine de laisser un commentaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Hey salut toi.

En faite si, elle le pouvait. Un loup, un énorme loup même, vient de coller son visage au mien et je l'ai salué. Walder à frappé plus fort que je ne le pensais…. Alors ne pas quitter ses yeux et faire des mouvements lents. Très lent et pas menaçant les mouvements. Ma vie défile devant mes yeux et elle n'est pas très glorieuse.

\- Rassure moi le loup tu n'as pas faim ? Parce que je ne pense pas être très digeste tu sais.

Aucune réponse évidemment à quoi je m'attendais. C'est un loup, il ne parle pas. Je sursaute lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi, je ne finirais pas dans l'estomac d'un loup aujourd'hui. Je me demande combien de temps il aurait fallu à Walder pour se rendre compte de ma disparition….

\- Vous allez-bien ?

Les loups ne parlent pas et pourtant sur l'instant l'idée ma traversée l'esprit. Oh non cette question ce n'est pas le loup qui me l'a posé mais un homme. Un homme avec un corps trapu et musculeux, un teint clair, des yeux bleus le tout surmonté d'épais cheveux auburn. Un homme que je reconnais immédiatement. Cette journée est un cauchemar.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Je ne ris pas.

\- Ôtez ce sourire de votre visage et peut être vous croirais-je votre Altesse.

Il était là depuis le début et il m'a regardé faire la conversation à son loup. Voilà ce que son sourire et son regard disent. Et dire que j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un gros loup, qu'elle idiote. Il faut que je retrouve mon cheval pour quitter cet endroit, cette journée a-t-elle une fin ? Ne me dites pas que le côté dramatique de ma nourrice détend sur moi.

\- Vous êtes certaine que sa vas ?

Je repousse doucement le roi et me redresse. Marché n'est peut être pas une bonne idée pour le moment, il vaut mieux que je m'assois.

\- Oui votre Majesté, tout va bien.

\- Je suis navré que Vent-Gris est apeuré votre monture.

\- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez regardé tenter de le convaincre de ne pas me manger ?

\- Je suis désolé mais c'était un spectacle des plus inattendue Ma Dame.

\- Inattendue ? Et qu'aurait-il fallu que je fasse pour que le roi du Nord daigne me secourir ? Hurler de terreur peut être ?

\- C'est déjà un comportement plus proche de ce à quoi je suis habitué.

\- Allons bon et bien navré de vous décevoir mais je n'hurle pas de terreur lorsqu'un loup-géant colle son visage au mien.

Où as pu bien partir ce cheval ? Le roi est loin d'être comme je me l'étais figuré, il semble sympathique et c'est là qu'est le problème. Il est le genre de personne que je pourrais apprécier et je ne veux pas l'apprécier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore toi ?

Je dévisage le gros loup devant moi alors qu'il s'approche. Cette bestiole est folle, ne peut-elle pas ôter sa tête de là ?

\- Je ne te gratterais pas derrière les oreilles et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

Il pleure j'y crois pas et le roi semble trouvait la situation amusante. Ne peut-il pas rappeler sa bestiole ? Sa fourrure est douce mais sa tête est lourde alors j'aimerais autant qu'il aille l'installé ailleurs maintenant qu'il a eu ses caresses.

\- Vent-Gris semble vous appréciez Ma Dame.

\- A oui vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment donc soyez rassuré il ne vous mangera pas.

\- Je vous déteste tout les deux. Oui même toi alors ôte ta grosse tête de là.

Tient une pichenette sur le nez et le grand loup s'en va. Je suis certaine que les Lannister auraient aimé savoir que c'est avec une pichenette que l'on vient à bout des loups-géants. En voyant l'amusement dans les yeux du roi et son sourire moqueur je me rends compte que malgré tout il est encore jeune tout comme moi. Lui non plus ne veut pas de ses responsabilités mais souhaite être juste lui-même.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas êtres aux Jumeaux ?

\- Je suppose que je devrais….

\- Besoin de se changer les idées. Une balade est souvent la solution.

\- Vous aussi ?

\- Je passe une journée horrible.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un vieil homme au cœur de pierre refuse d'entendre raison, ma famille est un cauchemar quoi que ça ce soit tout les jours, un géant dissimulant un chevalier en armure m'a poursuivi, un cheval m'a désarçonné, un loup me tourmente et je discute au milieu d'une foret assise sur une souche d'arbre avec un roi, un roi qui semble trouver amusant que je sois tourmenter par le grand méchant loup qui plus est.

\- Vous semblez vivre un calvaire Ma Dame.

\- Je sais mais j'affronte ce calvaire comme j'ai affronté votre loup.

Son rire est fort et franc, un rire fort et honnête qui m'arrache bien malgré moi un sourire. Walder a vraiment du frappé fort parce que habituellement jamais je n'aurais agit de cette manière. Je serais déjà loin mais la détresse dans ses yeux me fait penser à la mienne d'une certaine manière….

\- Et vous votre Altesse ? Qu'est-ce qui a rendu cette journée plus pénible que les précédentes ?

\- Et bien je suis poursuivi par une nuée de jeune-femme n'ayant d'intérêt que pour mon titre et mon pouvoir, un homme vil ayant les mêmes attentent ne cesse de me questionné, ma mère me presse de me décider et il ne semble y avoir aucun endroit où je puisse réfléchir sans être suivit.

\- Qui a dit que le roi mener une vie facile. Puis-je me permettre de donner un conseil à son Altesse ?

\- Je suis curieux de l'entendre.

\- Donner à ses gens ce qu'ils veulent, ou du moi donner leur l'illusion qui touche du bout des doigts ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- A vous de voir. Je ne vais tout de même pas faire tout le travail pour vous.

Walder serait ravis d'apprendre que son roi le voit comme un vil personnage. Pas que je lui dirais mais ça à quelque chose d'amusant. Je deviens aussi tordu que les Frey. Ma cheville est douloureuse mais c'est supportable, je dois retrouver mon cheval. La forêt à côté du domaine Frey a toujours était un endroit que j'affectionne car on y trouve peu de Frey.

\- Vous vivez donc à proximité des Jumeaux ?

\- On peut dire ça Votre Altesse.

\- Robb. Appelez moi Robb je vous en pris.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit convenable.

\- Parce que vous vous souciez des convenances maintenant ? Cela ne m'a pas paru frappant lorsque vous m'avez dit me détesté.

\- Aurais-je vexé votre Altesse ? Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé.

\- Ai-je déjà dit que mon principal défaut était que ma langue était parfois plus rapide que mon cerveau ? Cela semble en tout cas amuser Robb Stark.

\- Si vous êtes à ce point désolé peut être accepteriez vous de me donner votre nom Ma Dame.

\- Ma Dame ou l'inconnu des bois me convient parfaitement.

\- Je ne veux pas lui donner mon nom, pas alors qu'il ne semble pas avoir fait le lien entre moi et la maison Frey. En même temps comment le pourrait-il.

\- Et si cela ne me convient pas ?

\- Allez-vous m'ordonner de vous donner mon nom ?

\- Le feriez-vous si je le faisais ?

\- Certainement pas, **Robb**.

Pas convenable comme comportement. Pas convenable du tout. Peut être que Lady Mormont avait tord, j'ai un comportement tout aussi incorrecte que mes sœurs. Sauf qu'en plus de cela je suis provocante. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que jamais un roi, ou un homme, ne choisira une femme qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

\- Vous reverrais-je ?

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous nous revoir ?

\- J'aimerais vous revoir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous laisse croire que j'aimerais vous revoir ?

J'ai finalement retrouvé mon cheval. Un vieux cheval un peu fou et très craintif mais le seul que Walder m'autorise à monter. Je ne me plein pas, il aurait pus m'interdire de monter.

\- Par contre j'aimerais revoir Vent-Gris, je crois que lui et moi on a un truc.

\- Un truc ?

\- Oui regardé il me fait les yeux doux.

\- Et où peut-il espéré vous trouver ?

\- En forêt de nombreux sentier s'entre croise. Qui sait ce qui se cache au détour de l'un d'eux.

J'ai rejoins les jumeaux rapidement. Sans un regard en arrière mais j'ai sentit le siens sur mon dos jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons mais pourtant je crois que j'aimerais. Sa compagnie est agréable, il est agréable de discuter avec d'autre personne que Ryger et Olyvar.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis sur cette première rencontre entre Cornelia et Robb.

A très bientôt pour un autre chapitre !


	4. Famille nombreuse, famille heureuse ?

Bonsoir à tous, me voilà de retour pour un autre chapitre intitulé cette fois **Famille nombreuse, famille heureuse ?**

Je tiens a remercier Rose-Eliade pour ses commentaires et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Merci également à Miss-Stark-99, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse que tu apprécie le caractère de Cornelia. Je dois avouée que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'imaginer. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Sur ceux bonnes lectures à tous !

* * *

\- Ce n'est qu'une légère foulure rien de plus. Veillez à ne pas trop vous appuyez dessus et tout ira bien. Comment vous êtes vous fait cela ?

\- Je suis tombé de cheval Mestre Brenett.

\- Vous êtes vous blesser ailleurs ?

\- Rien qu'un bon bain chaud ne pourra soigner.

\- Parfait alors. Je vous vois au repas ?

\- Je pense diner dans ma chambre mais nous nous verrons demain matin.

\- Bien Ma Dame.

Cette journée a été étrange, réellement étrange. C'était la première fois que je prenais réellement le temps d'observer Robb Stark. Son allure dégage une impression de puissance et de fermeté. Il est fait pour être roi et je ne doute pas qu'il fera un roi juste et bon. De plus ce serait mentir que de prétendre qu'il n'est pas séduisant. Lui et Roslin formeront un beau couple. La recherche de la future reine du Nord semble s'intensifier mais le roi est peu présent aux Jumeaux. Personne ne semble savoir où il se trouve, cela rend Roslin folle. Elle passe ses journées à airer dans le château à sa recherche et lorsqu'elle ne fait pas ça elle pleure dans les jupes de son père. Je ne suis pas retourné en forêt, le mestre m'a contraint au repos et limite mes déplacements. Sans doute une bonne chance ainsi je ne suis pas tenté de retourner en foret ou obligé d'éviter Lord Omble.

\- Père que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Le mestre m'a rapporté que tu avais conclu l'accord avec Dorne et Braavos. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair à ce sujet.

\- Vous l'avez été en effet mais suivre votre commandement aurait-été une erreur. Les Jumeaux ont besoin de ce commerce et cela été ce qu'il fallait faire pour garder de bon rapport avec Dorne et Braavos. Ecoutez, je ne cherche pas à vous défiez, je veux juste faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les Jumeaux.

La sincérité pourra peut-être m'éviter un nouvel affrontement. Walder tempête un long moment et je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Walder aime parer pour ne pas dire grand-chose alors je n'écoute pas. Pas plus qu'il ne m'écoute lorsque je lui parle.

\- Fais en sorte que cette situation ne dure pas trop longtemps.

\- Je ferais mon possible père.

\- Bien.

\- Pouvons-nous passer au sujet de votre venu.

\- Lord Omble.

\- Je l'ai rencontré il y a peu.

\- Je veux que tu te tiennes éloignés de lui et de tous les autres. Je refuse que tu m'êtes en péril le mariage de Roslin.

Pense-t-il vraiment que je puisse être une menace pour la délicate Roslin Frey ? Je veux dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait se sentir menacé. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir ne peut faire concurrence à Roslin. Je suis certes loin d'être hideuse mais je ne suis pas non plus une beauté…. Walder a toujours été un homme étrange, calculateur et un peu fou à mon avis mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pousserait le vise à me faire suivre. Un homme d'apparence banal que je n'aurais pas remarqué si je n'étais pas enfermé depuis des années dans une routine. Une routine où je vois les mêmes visages chaque jour, où je fais les mêmes choses tout les jours alors dès que quelque chose diffères je le remarque immédiatement. Lorsque l'on vit dans les Jumeaux ont prend vite l'habitude d'être constamment observé, d'être épié alors il faut trouver un moyen d'en faire fie. Un moyen de pouvoir se retrouver seule. La forêt est mon moyen de sortie mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de partir en forêt. Pas si je suis suivis.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Ryger.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Père me fait suivre. J'ai besoin d'espace Ryger ou je vais devenir folle et on sait tout le deux ce qui se passera si ça arrive.

\- Je m'en occupe, va prendre l'air.

\- Merci Ryger.

Un baiser sur mon front et Ryger va voler dans les ailes de mon espion. Une fois en forêt je peux enfin laisser tomber le masque que je n'avais pas quitté depuis ma confrontation avec Walder. L'ambiance aux jumeaux est lourde, tout le monde se vol dans les pattes, à croire que nous ne sommes pas une famille. La fraternité chez les Frey est un conseil abstrait mais nous possédons tout de fois un certain sens de l'entraide. Où du moins en temps normal…. Qui a dit que famille nombreuse était synonyme de famille heureuse ?

\- Je désespérais de vous revoir un jour.

\- Perdu dans mes pensées je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Il semble fatigué et même si il conserve son allure royale un énorme poids semble peser de plus en plus sur ses épaules.

\- Ces derniers jours ont été compliqués.

\- Un autre méchant loup vous a tourmentez ?

\- Volerez-vous à mon secours si c'était le cas ?

\- Je ne peux laisser une charmante demoiselle dans la détresse.

\- Charmante demoiselle ? Je me vois affublé de nombreux adjectif surprenant c'est dernier temps.

\- Douteriez-vous de ma parole Ma Dame ?

\- Il ne m'appartient pas de remettre en question la parole d'un roi.

\- Et celle de l'homme ?

Je laisse la question en suspend me contentant d'un sourire et reprend ma marche en silence. Je retiens un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il se retrouve à mes côtés.

\- Pensez-vous que je sois un menteur Ma Dame ?

\- Pourquoi le croirais-je ?

\- Vous semblez pourtant douter de ma sincérité.

\- Donc vous me trouvez réellement charmante ?

\- Charmante et ravissante.

\- Êtes-vous toujours aussi charmeur ?

\- Uniquement avec celle qui le mérite.

\- Je vous trouve bien cavalier votre majesté.

\- Cela me semble le seul moyen de vous convaincre.

\- Me convaincre ? Bien dans ce cas vous me trouvez ravissante. Cela pourrait-être flatteur si je ne savais pas deux choses.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Et bien, premièrement vous revenez de guerre et de ce fait vous n'avez vu de femme depuis longtemps. Deuxièmement les femmes que vous fréquentez depuis sont les filles Frey. La comparaison n'est pas des plus flatteuses.

\- Ce n'est pas très convenable de parler ainsi.

\- N'est-ce pas vous qui avez dit que je ne me soucier guère des convenances ?

Son profil est plus détendu. Il semble moins fatiguer, plus sourient et je me sens étrangement heureuse de pouvoir contribuer à ceci.

\- Connaissez-vous Lady Roslin ?

\- Qui ne la connait pas. Le joyau des Jumeaux. Est-ce celle qui a votre préférence ?

\- Elle est très jolie mais je vous trouve bien plus ravissante.

\- Là j'ai bien du mal à vous croire. Nul ici ne peut rivaliser avec la délicate beauté de Lady Frey.

\- C'est justement là qu'est le problème. Délicate elle l'est beaucoup trop. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle se brisera au moindre coup de vent. De plus elle semble tellement…. Superficiel. Je préfère les beautés naturelles.

\- Et vous jugé que je possède ce genre de beauté ?

\- Oui Ma Dame.

Je détourne le regard de ses yeux bleus brillant de temps de sincérité. Comment peut-il ne serais-ce que me trouver plus attrayante que Roslin ?

\- Vous semblez troubler Ma Dame.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de compliment ou même n'importe quel genre de compliment d'ailleurs.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mes frères le font parfois mais j'avoue douter de leur impartialité.

\- N'en doutais pas.

\- Vous ne laissez jamais tomber n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non jamais Ma Dame.

La promenade est agréable, nous discutons de sujet léger et sans conséquence. J'apprécie je dois bien l'avouer, Vent-Gris ne se joint pas à nous. Il chasse d'après son maître.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer. Mon père n'apprécie pas de me savoir hors de sa surveillance.

\- Puis-je espérer vous revoir ?

\- Rien ne vous en empêche.

S'il souhaite l'espérer qu'il fasse comme bon lui semble mais je ne peux lui assurer que nous nous reverrons. Mon père ne laissera pas tomber, il doit déjà être vexé de sa défaite.

\- Prenez vous donc tellement plaisir à m'éconduire de la sorte ?

\- Et comment son altesse voudrait-elle que je me comporte ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse la révérence ? Que je réponde au moindre de vos demandes ou encore que je joue le rôle de la parfaite Dame ?

Je dois dire que sa réponse m'intéresse. Robb Stark semble tellement différent de l'image que je me faisais d'un roi ou même des hommes en général. Il s'adresse à moi comme son égal, me traite avec respect, écoute mon opinion et il me regarde d'une manière qui fait se réchauffé mon corps. Lorsqu'il me regarde ses yeux deviennent aussi clairs qu'un ciel d'été et surtout aucune tromperie, aucun mensonge, aucune colère ou méchanceté n'y est visible. Un regard honnête et juste comme on en voit rarement aux Jumeaux. Toute ma vie j'ai subi les regards suspicieux, intéressé, malhonnête et colérique de ma famille. Tous les regards des habitants des jumeaux sont obscurcis. Que ce soit par la cupidité, par la tristesse ou autre émotion. Vivre aux Jumeaux ne conduit pas à une vie heureuse en général.

\- Non, je ne souhaite pas que vous vous comportiez différemment. J'aime la manière dont vous vous comportez.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que les rois et seigneurs aimaient les femmes qui respectent les convenances.

\- Ne commettez par l'erreur de vous figurer qu'il n'existe qu'un type d'homme.

\- J'en prends note.

Je suis surprise de sentir ses mains se poser sur ma taille au moment de me hisser sur le dos de ma monture. Il est le portrait type du seigneur parfait. Galant, polis et possédant un sens de l'honneur.

\- Puis-je vous demandez ce qui vous fais sourire ainsi Ma Dame ?

\- Vous le pouvez mais je ne peux vous certifier que vous aurez une réponse.

\- Je prends le risque dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi Ma Dame ?

\- Je me disais juste que vous êtes un modèle de galanterie. Sans nul doute le seigneur dont rêve toutes les Dames respectables.

\- Êtes-vous une dame respectable ?

Je me contente d'un sourire puis lance mon cheval au galop. Je dois rejoindre les Jumeaux avant qu'il ne revienne, je ne voudrais pas risquais qu'il apprenne que je suis une Frey. J'aime beaucoup trop son regard sur moi pour cela, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, que c'est une chose risquait mais il y a quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait d'enfreindre les règles. Il a dit qu'il me trouvait ravissante et cela m'a fait plaisir. Je me sens comme une enfant, il y a une époque où j'espérais tant recevoir des compliments de mon père, avoir son attention mais j'ai vite compris que lorsque l'on obtenait des compliments c'est parce que l'on attendait quelque chose de vous. Mais pourtant dans les yeux du roi aucune attente, juste de la sincérité. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il trouve de ravissant lorsqu'il me regarde. Moi lorsque j'observe mon reflet dans le miroir je ne vois qu'une jeune-femme de taille moyenne avec trop de forme. Des hanches larges, un ventre pas vraiment plat, une poitrine de taille moyenne, une peau trop blanche et des mains qui ne sont pas celle d'une dame. Celle d'une dame n'aurait pas de cale sous les doigts. Mon regard se pose sur mon visage dans le miroir. Un visage rond avec des joues roses et rebondit, héritage de l'enfance qui ne semble pas vouloir disparaître, des lèvres plaines loin des lèvres fines de Roslin, un petit nez et mes yeux. Un héritage paternel. Des yeux gris d'orage. Mes cheveux par contre sont un héritage maternel, des cheveux blond clair coupés beaucoup trop court pour être bienséant. Hauteur d'épaule, plus long ils me dérangent. Non vraiment je ne vois pas ce qu'il trouve de ravissant en moi. A la limite je pourrais être qualifié de mignonne mais pas plus. Je sursaute violement lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre subitement. La confrontation avec Walder Frey semble ne pas pouvoir être remis à un autre jour….

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, je suis d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouvel échange entre Robb et Cornelia. A très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant. Oh et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot.


	5. Question de confiance

Me voilà de retour pour _**Une question de confiance**_ , dans ce chapitre les choses commencent à prendre une certaine tournure et j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je tiens a remercier mes deux fidèles lectrices.

Rose-Eliade, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également et que tu prendra plaisir à le lire comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Miss-Stark99, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu va en tout cas pouvoir assister à une mise au point de Walder et avec en plus un petit rebondissement en fin de chapitre.

Je remercie également, Guest que je remercie pour son commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédent.

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

* * *

\- Père je suis surprise de recevoir votre visite si tard.

\- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi gamine.

\- Je ne joue à rien père.

\- Où as-tu passé l'après-midi ?

\- Ne le savez-vous pas ? Votre espion m'a pourtant suivi non ?

Je sers les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur alors que celle dernière se repend dans toute la partie droite de mon visage. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il frappe du même côté ? J'ai bien peur qu'à ce rythme là ma joue gauche devienne jalouse de la droite…. Voilà que je délire maintenant. Les yeux de Walder m'ont toujours terrifié, tellement sombre c'est comme si une tempête y sévissait chaque jour. Colère, haine, dégoût, ambition, avarice et méchanceté y brillent comme des phares dans la nuit mais malgré ça il m'arrive d'y voir tellement de douleur….

\- Je ne reposerais pas la question.

\- Je… J'étais en…. En forêt père.

\- En forêt ? Et bien je suis certain que le bâtard appréciera d'avoir était punis pour que tu puisses te promener.

Ryger ? Qu'avait-il fait à Ryger ? Walder rapproche son visage du mien alors que sa main sert un peu plus mon coup rendant ma respiration difficile.

\- Il m'a supplié de ne pas te faire de mal. J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre comment un bâtard peut être aussi dévoué à quelqu'un. Même le fouet ne l'a pas fait parler….

\- Il a le sens de…. Le sens de l'honneur. Il n'est pas comme vous….. Il est peut être nait bâtard mais il est…. Il est bien plus noble que…. Que vous ne le serez jamais.

\- Petite garce !

Cela fait bien longtemps que la douleur ne me fait plus peur. Elle est au fil du temps devenu une compagne fidèle, une compagne qui me rappel sans cesse que je suis encore en vie. Walder est un homme cruel tout le monde le sait mais personne n'imagine à quel point. Il aime faire souffrir les autres, il aime le faire lui-même, un moyen de se prouver qu'il est supérieur. Je me recroqueville encore plus dans mon lit lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Walder est-il revenu ?

\- Oh par tout les dieux Cornelia.

Ce n'est qu'un soupire mais je sens le soulagement m'envahir. Il n'est pas revenu. Je me blotti dans ses bras fort et réconfortant alors que les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues.

\- Ryger ?

\- Le mestre s'occupe de lui. Il m'a envoyé te voir. Cornelia qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Il était en colère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai passé la journée en forêt, Ryger m'a aidé à tromper son espion et…. C'est ma faute Olyvar. Il lui a fait du mal et c'est ma faute.

\- Non ne dit pas ça !

\- Mais….

\- Le seul responsable c'est Walder.

Walder est-il vraiment le seul responsable ? Est-ce que c'est si simple ? J'ai choisi il y a des années de ne pas être la fille qu'il voulait que je sois. J'ai choisi cette situation et je l'ai poussé à bout en le défiant jour après jour. Peut être est-ce moi le problème après tout c'est ce qu'ils disent tous….

\- Cornelia regarde moi. Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à notre mère, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Ryger et tu n'es pas responsable des actions de notre père.

\- Il a dit que je n'aurais jamais du naître. Que s'il avait su il m'aurait tué. Il a dit que je n'étais rien, que je ne valais rien et qu'il allait m'enfermer dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour que personne ne voit jamais la honte des jumeaux.

Olyvar jure dans sa barbe et me sert un peu plus contre lui. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui recherche désespérément la sécurité de son grand-frère. Je m'accroche à lui ayant peur de le voir disparaître.

\- Je suis tellement désolé petite-sœur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir réussi à te protéger de tout ça.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de….

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Olyvar….

\- Je suis désolé Cornelia depuis mon retour je ne t'ai pas accordé suffisamment de temps mais tu semble tellement forte, inébranlable que j'oublie parfois que tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne laisserais pas Walder te faire du mal.

\- Olyvar qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne partirais pas pour le Nord.

J'aime Olyvar et Ryger, je les aime plus que tout au monde mais bien plus que ça j'ai confiance en eux. J'ai toujours placé la confiance au dessus de tout, même de l'amour et seul Olyvar et Ryger ont réussi à faire naître ce sentiment chez moi. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux, comme ils veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Je sais que le Nord est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Olyvar, là-bas il pourra être heureux, construire sa propre famille et ceux sans l'ombre de Walder. Je sais qu'il doit partir mais égoïstement je veux qu'il reste, qu'il reste et qu'il garde Walder loin de moi. Après cet incident je passe plusieurs jours enfermé avec Ryger, nous nous tenons compagnie et je soigne ses blessures alors que les miennes guérissent. Je ne peux sortir dans cet état. Sur tout le partie droite de mon visage un énorme bleu, mes lèvres sont fendues et autour de mon coup des traces violettes. On peut distinguer les doigts de Walder. Nos blessures respectives guérissent doucement et je savoure ce calme et cette routine. Olyvar passe beaucoup de temps avec nous, nous n'avons pas reparlé de son départ pour le Nord. Lorsque des pas raisonnent dans le couloir je suis certaine que c'est lui et je sais qu'il est temps que nous ayons cette discussion. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le bleu chaleureux des yeux d'Olyvar que je rencontre mais celui gris froid de Walder.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te caches. Avec le bâtard.

\- Père que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

Ryger se place en protecteur devant moi me coupant de la vu de Walder. Walder ne rend jamais visite à ses enfants sauf lorsqu'il doit leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsque la dernière tombe j'ai l'impression que le monde autour de moi s'écroule. Il n'a pas le doit de faire ça, pas le droit de briser ce que nous avons construit, non il n'en a pas le droit ! Je ne supporte plus tout ça, j'en ai assez de lutter constamment. Je sursaute lorsque quelque chose d'humide touche ma joue mais ne bouge pas gardant mon visage enfouie dans mes bras qui encercle mes genoux. Un gémissement plaintif raisonne à mes côtés et un autre touché humide se pose sur ma joue. Je tourne doucement la tête rencontrant des yeux dorés. Je souris doucement lorsque le loup presse son museau contre ma joue et enfouis mon visage dans son coup.

\- Ma Dame ?

J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'était pas loin. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à plusieurs reprises, pour tout dire je venais dès que je le pouvais. Nos rencontres secrètes sont comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Je ne fais pas le moindre mouvement alors que Vent-Gris gémit plus fortement et j'entends les pats de son maître se rapprocher.

\- Ma Dame vous allez bien ?

Sa voix est pressente et inquiète, j'en suis surprise mais je ne bouge toujours pas serrant la fourrure fumée de Vent-Gris un peu plus entre mes poings alors que le loup presse son corps un peu plus contre le mien poussant toujours de gémissement plaintif. C'est comme si il exprimé la douleur qui est mienne. Son maître s'assoit à mes côtés, son corps proche du mien mais ne dit mot. Il me faut un moment pour desserrer ma prise autour du corps de Vent-Gris. Je comprends pourquoi le roi est si friand de son loup, la compagnie est si rassurante et agréable. Je me redresse doucement et Vent-Gris pousse un jappement joyeux. Je caresse doucement sa tête et en réponse il lèche mon visage.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Je doute que ce soit possible….

\- Ma Dame….

\- Je doute d'être de bonne compagnie votre majesté, je crois que je vais vous laissez.

Je me redresse rapidement pour m'en aller. Je ne veux pas rester parce que si je reste je vais craquer et je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne peux pas me montrer vulnérable, je dois rester forte.

\- Je veux que vous restiez et il me semble vous avoir demandé de m'appelez Robb.

Il me retient et ce que je redoutais arrive. Son regard se pose sur mon visage. Je frisonne en voyant ses beaux yeux clair s'assombrir de colère et pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré il me fait peur. Pour la première fois je ne suis pas face à Robb Stark mais bel et bien face au roi du Nord. L'homme qui a mené tout ces hommes au combat et qui a finalement obtenu le Nord libre et sa famille réuni. Lorsqu'il approche sa main de mon visage je ne peux retenir un mouvement de recul et je devine que mon visage c'est fait de marbre. Lorsque la peur me tenaille je m'enferme avec toutes mes émotions pour que rien ne puisse m'atteindre. Saisissant mon mouvement de recul je vois son regard se faire plus doux et une pointe de tristesse y apparaître. Je reste sur mes gardes, je me suis déjà trop souvent fait avoir.

\- Non je vous en pris n'ayez pas peur de moi. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal je vous le promets.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à croire les autres, à croire que leurs intentions pouvaient être purement désintéressé après tout lorsque vous grandissez dans une famille comme la mienne où tout est une question de compétition c'est difficile à imaginer. Et pourtant lorsqu'il me regarde comme ça je ne vois que la vérité et je n'ai qu'une envie y croire et ça me fait peur. Peur parce que s'il s'avère que je me trompe ce sera encore plus douloureux que toutes les autre fois où l'on m'a trompé.

\- Faites-moi confiance Ma Dame.

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne.

\- Personne ?

Si Olyvar et Ryger mais tout deux seront bientôt loin de moi. Robb stoppe la course d'une larme sur ma joue, je n'avais même pas conscience que je pleurais.

\- Ne vous détournez pas de moi.

\- Mes larmes ne sont pas un spectacle qui doit être montré.

\- Pleurer n'est pas une honte.

\- Mon père le pense.

\- Est-ce lui qui vous met dans cet état ? A-t-il levé la main sur vous ?

\- Les blessures n'ont aucune importance. Elles finiront par disparaître, tout reviendra à la normal. Lui il ne reviendra pas….

\- Qui Ma Dame ?

\- Mon frère. Il l'envoie au mur. A cause de moi et ça c'est bien plus douloureux que tous ses coups. C'est pour ça qu'il le fait pour nous briser.

Je suis surprise de me retrouver emprisonné dans l'étau de ses bras mais ne fais rien pour m'échappé appréciant la douceur de sa main caressant mes cheveux, la pression de son bras autour de ma taille, son souffle dans mon coup et son corps contre le mien. Mes larmes coulent sans retenu alors que je sanglote comme une enfant dans les bras du roi du Nord.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites cela ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Vous devriez être aux Jumeaux afin de trouver une épouse.

\- Je ne veux pas épouser l'une des filles Frey choisi par Walder.

\- Vous le devez. C'est le prix de votre traversé.

J- e ne veux pas épouser une fille de Walder Frey. Le voulais-vous vous ?

\- Ce que je veux ne compte pas.

\- Cela compte pour moi.

Je ne devrais pas faire ça, la colère de Walder sera destructrice si il l'apprend et pourtant à cette instant cela me semble à des milles de moi. Walder semble être tellement loin de moi alors que les lèvres douces de Robb se pressent contre les miennes. Dans en premier temps ce n'est qu'une simple pression mais ensuite tout s'intensifie et c'est comme si je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre au même rythme que celui du jeune roi que je sens sous mes doigts, une agréable chaleur envahit tout mon corps et pour la première fois je me sens en sécurité avec un autre que mes frères. Mon corps réagit sans mon consentement et je me surprends à lui rendre son baiser. Toute fois le moment est rompu lorsqu'il murmure quelque chose.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Je peux tout vous expliquez, je…

\- Vous vous êtes moqué de moi. Tout ce temps vous avez joué avec moi !

\- Non c'est faux jamais je n'aurais fais ça !

\- Ne me toucher pas !

Je savais que ça ferais mal mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point. Il y a des douleurs auxquelles ont ne s'habitue jamais. Celle de la trahison est la plus douloureuse. Une douleur qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, qui vous pousse à vous remettre en question et à vous méfier de ceux qui vous entoure.

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Je me sens un peu cruel d'avoir coupé à ce moment là et j'avoue avoir hésiter à prolonger un peu mais je suis curieuse de voir vos suppositions sur la suite des événements. N'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses !

Miss-Stark99 j'espère que tu as apprécié ce petit baiser.

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Trahison et Décision

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre _Trahison et Décision._ Dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage entre en scène et les choses commencent à bouger. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Merci à tous pour vos review cela me fait toujours plaisir de les lires !

Lys8375 merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Dans ce chapitre tu trouvera la réponse à ta question.

Miss-Stark99, merci pour ce nouveau commentaire c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les lire. Pour ce qui est de tes suppositions tu auras la réponse dans quelque seconde alors je ne vais pas t'ôter ce plaisir. Je suis heureuse que le baiser est été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Pour ce qui est de frapper Walder je pense que tu n'es pas la seule !

Rose-Eliade, oui le chapitre précedent n'a pas été très tendre pour Cornelia. Elle s'apprête à perdre son frère et une nouvelle trahison... Et pourtant elle n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines car je n'imagine pas la vie avec Walder comme une partie de plaisir...

Je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

* * *

\- Cornelia ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu savais. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Oh.

\- Oh ? Oh ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, que tu comprenais mais tu t'es moqué de moi.

\- Petite-sœur ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- A oui vraiment ? Tu vas me dire qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais depuis le début ? Il a dit mon nom Olyvar, il l'a dit et je ne vois pas qui mis à part toi aurait pus lui dire !

Je suis blessé, en colère et déçu. J'avais confiance en Olyvar, je lui avais demandé de me laisser en dehors de tout ça mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au contraire il a donné mon nom au jeune roi. Un jeune roi qui a du bien se moquer de moi. La fille Frey que l'on cache. Son comportement, ses compliments, ses sourires, tout. Tout ça n'était peut être pas vraiment lui mais Olyvar. Il a du lui raconter mon histoire et le roi pris de pitié se serait trouvé à s'intéressé à moi.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit. Pas au début. Cornelia calme toi s'il te plait et écoute moi.

\- Non, je refuse.

\- Cornelia….

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Olyvar pourrait me trahir, que lui aussi pourrait se laisser séduire par le jeu de pouvoir. Qu'il pourrait vouloir faire de moi l'épouse du roi pour profiter de l'influence que je gagnerais en devenant reine. Devenir reine vraiment ? Comment as-t-il pus ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que ce serait possible. Je me sens tellement seul, endoloris et trahis. Ryger part demain, Olyvar m'a trahis, Robb n'est pas celui que je croyais et Walder reste fidèle à lui-même. Je ne supporte plus tout ça, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Non je ne peux pas.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie Cornelia ?!

\- Tu aurais pus frapper avant d'entrer.

\- Je peux voir la douleur sur les traits d'Olyvar à ma réponse et à mon indifférence alors que je ne me tourne pas vers lui restant face au miroir. Cela fait une semaine que notre dispute à eu lieu et je ne lui adresse plus la parole. Je passe mes journées avec le mestre.

\- Cornelia je t'en pris il faut accepter de m'écouter.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Olyvar. Toi et moi avons pris nos décisions. Je sais désormais où va ta fidélité, tu trace ta propre route et j'en suis fière. C'est désormais à mon tour de tracer la mienne.

\- A Myr ?

\- Cela me semble un bon début. Lady Levanah m'a proposé de m'héberger et son frère m'offrira un emploi. C'est déjà mieux que tout ce que je peux avoir ici.

\- Et ce que tu pourrais avoir dans le Nord tu y as pensé ?

\- Il n'y a rien pour moi dans le Nord.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien voulu lui dire Cornelia. Je ne t'aurais jamais trahi.

Je ferme les yeux prenant une grande inspiration et plante finalement mon regard dans celui de mon frère. Je lui en veux et je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner mais j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai toujours eu besoin de lui, j'ai déjà perdu Ryger et je refuse de le perdre aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas rester Olyvar. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances et je ne peux pas rester. Pas alors que Ryger est parti pour le mur et que tu seras bientôt en route pour le Nord. Toute seule je n'y arriverais pas. Si je reste il me détruira.

\- Si tu me le demande je reste ici avec toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

\- Je ne le ferais pas. Tu vas partir pour le Nord et t'y construire une vie heureuse, loin des Jumeaux, loin de Walder. Tu le mérite.

\- Et ta vie heureuse à toi ?

\- Je pourrais la construire à Myr ou alors ailleurs. Peut être à Dorme, ou alors à Braavos qu'importe tant que c'est loin d'ici.

\- Viens dans le Nord avec moi. Le roi te laissera venir, il….

\- Ne me parle pas du roi.

\- Par tous les dieux pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi têtu.

Cette remarque je les entendu tant de fois venant d'Olyvar et elle m'arrache un sourire. Partir pour Myr n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre mais je ne peux plus lutter. Je ne supporte plus l'indifférence, les regards en coin, les jugements et la violence de Walder. Lorsque j'avais Olyvar et Ryger cela me semblais plus facile mais maintenant que je suis seule cela me semble impossible. De plus je ne supporte pas ce sentiment de culpabilité à chaque pas que je fais dans les Jumeaux. Savoir que plus jamais Ryger ne pourra arpenter ses couloirs me fait mal, terriblement mal surtout que je sais que c'est de ma faute. Il est en route vers le mur, il va prendre l'habit noir et il va renoncer à tant de chose. Jamais il ne pourra construire sa propre famille, il aurait été un merveilleux père et un mari formidable.

\- Bonjour Ma Dame.

\- Lady Stark c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez puis-je vous aider ? Cherchez-vous quelqu'un ?

\- En réalité c'est vous que je cherchais.

\- Moi Ma Dame ? Et bien en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Le mestre m'a dit que vous vous intéressiez à…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour cela.

\- Oh heu…. Je…

\- On ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez si timide.

\- Timide est rarement le terme que l'on utilise pour me décrire en effet. Vous souhaitez peut-être vous asseoir ?

J'ai toujours eu plus de mal avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes. Les femmes sont moins directes, plus subtile et plus dangereuse. Lady Stark est une très belle femme avec ses long cheveux auburn ondulé et ses yeux bleu si semblable à ceux de son fils. Elle est une mère aimante et protectrice cela se voit dans ses gestes pour son fils. J'ai déjà pus les observer. Mais malgré cela elle me semble ne montrer aucune expression. Son regard scrutateur me met terriblement mal à l'aise mais je ne montre rien conservant un visage impassible et gardant le regard fixer dans le siens.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas à votre père Lady Cornelia. Pas plus que vous ressemblez à vos sœurs.

\- Je crains de ne pas comprendre où vous voulez en venir Ma Dame….

\- Mon fils semble vous portez énormément d'intérêt.

\- Je crois que vous vous trompez Ma Dame. Mon père ne m'a pas fait rencontrer le roi, je ne suis pas en lisse pour l'épouser.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Olyvar nous a clairement fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas intéressé et qu'il valait mieux que nous nous tenions loin de vous.

\- Il a fait ça ?

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres, Olyvar ne m'avait bel et bien pas trahis, il avait œuvré dans mon intérêt allant jusqu'à défier son roi et ses seigneurs.

\- Il vous aime. Vous êtes la seule personne dont il n'est jamais parlé lorsqu'il évoquait sa vie dans les Jumeaux.

\- Il… Il a parlé de moi ?

\- N'ayez pas l'air aussi étonné. Votre frère tient à vous plus qu'à n'importe qui, il vous est plus fidèle qu'à son propre roi et est près à renoncer à devenir chevalier pour rester avec vous.

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Il doit partir pour le Nord, le roi doit le convaincre de venir avec lui.

\- Votre frère est aussi têtu que vous semblez l'être Ma Dame. Je doute que nous puissions lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Il viendra avec vous dans le Nord, la question ne se pose plus de toute manière….

\- La rumeur sur votre départ est donc vraie ?

\- Oui, je pars pour Myr à la fin du mois.

\- Cette nouvelle attriste grandement mon fils.

\- Encore une fois je ne comprends pas Ma Dame.

\- Vraiment ? Mon fils m'a pourtant beaucoup parler de cette mystérieuse fille des bois au regard envoutant et à la repartie mordante. Cela ne vous dit réellement rien ?

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien détourne le regard. Je doute que Lady Stark mentirait, quel intérêt aurait-elle à cela ? Elle ne veut même pas que son fils épouse l'une d'entre nous.

\- Mon père….

\- Ne sait rien de tout ça et cela continuera.

\- Merci.

\- Lord Walder vous fait peur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus peur pour moi. Je suis désolé Ma Dame mais j'ai rendez-vous avez le mestre, veuillez m'excuser.

Cet entretient avec Lady Stark m'a bouleversé, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi est-elle venue me parler ? Pourquoi me dire toutes ses choses ? Robb lui a-t-il réellement parlé de moi ? Olyvar m'a-t-il réellement protégé tout ce temps ? Le jeu du pouvoir des Jumeaux ne m'a jamais paru si complexe, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, qui croire et l'arrivé de nouveau joueur rend cela encore plus compliqué… Je connais la manière de jouer de chaque membre de ma famille mais là je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je souris doucement en voyant Shorei et la petite Della jouer en riant insouciante de la rivalité qui bientôt naîtra entre elles, insouciante de toute la manigance dont elles font l'objet. Il ne le reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'on leur enlève leur insouciance et leurs rires d'enfant. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas d'enfant, voir la violence des gens, la difficulté de la vie les détruire me tuerait certainement.

\- Deux de vos sœurs Ma Dame ?

\- Non l'une d'entre elle est ma nièce Ma Dame.

\- Il me semble me souvenir. La petite Della c'est cela ?

\- La fille de mon frère Benfrey en effet. Vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Votre frère la présenté au roi en effet. Comme si il allait prendre une épouse si jeune….

\- Benfrey a toujours eu des idées étranges.

\- Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas vous parler ainsi de votre frère….

\- Il n'y a aucun mal Lady Mormont. Vraiment aucun.

Je souris doucement à la jeune-femme à mes côtés. Je n'avais que peu recroisé Lady Mormont depuis la fête de bienvenu du roi de part mon emploi du temps et les récents évènements.

\- Rêvez-vous d'enfant Lady Mormont ?

\- Je le fais oui. Je suis l'héritière de la maison Mormont, je dois offrir un hérité à ma maison.

\- C'est là le devoir des femmes.

\- Ne rêvez-vous pas de construire votre propre famille ?

\- Pas pour les mauvaises raisons. Je voudrais pouvoir le faire parce que je le veux et non pour remplir un quelconque devoir. Ma nourrice me juge beaucoup trop non conventionnel pour avoir ce genre de pensé.

\- Je ne le pense pas. Vous souhaitez juste pouvoir choisir votre vie et pas vous la voir imposé.

\- Vous le comprenez ?

\- Oui je le comprends mais je sais que pour les femmes quelques soient leurs naissances cela est bien difficile. On consulte rarement les femmes.

\- Je pense que c'est une erreur. Si les hommes se soucié plus de l'avis des femmes les choses seraient différentes.

\- Meilleure d'après vous ?

\- Notre regard sur les choses est bien différent de celui des hommes et en ce sens je pense que cela pourrait l'être. Tout changement n'est pas mauvais.

\- Mais il n'est pas forcement bon non plus.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire preuve de jugement. Notre capacité de juger et de raisonner ne doit pas être sous-estimée.

Il est agréable de discuter avec une jeune-femme qui ne rêve pas uniquement de mariage et d'enfant. Une jeune-femme capable de comprendre que les choses pourraient être différentes. Que les femmes pourraient avoir une place différente, être plus qu'uniquement des mères et des épouses. Je souhaite que la maison Mormont reste encore longtemps dirigée par des femmes.

* * *

Après le chapitre précèdent voici un petit moment de détente pour Cornelia. Alors que pensez-vous de son prochain départ pour Myr ? Ou de l'intervention de Lady Stark ? Les choses vont-elles réussir à s'améliorer ? Entre trahison et dilemme nos héros ont du soucis à ce faire !

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire. Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	7. La fin du Jeu

Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Pour ce qui est du départ de Cornelia pour Myr je ne confirmerais pas ou n'infirmerais pas cette possibilité car au cours de mon écriture j'ai longuement hésiter entre ces deux possibilités allant même jusqu'à imaginer deux histoire parallèle avant de faire mon choix. J'espère que vous l'approuvez le moment venu.

Et comme toujours je souhaite remercier mes lecteurs/lectrices.

Miss-Stark99, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait répondre à pas mal de question mais également en faire naître d'autre. Autant pour vous tous que pour Cornelia.

Lys8375, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es aimé la discutions avec Lady Catelyn, je trouvait important de l'intégrer dans l'histoire. Surtout en connaissant l'amour qu'elle porte à ses enfants. Pour ce qui est de Robb et Cornelia, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te satisfaire.

Et enfin pour répondre à ta question, toute ma fic est planifiée et déjà écrite même si la seconde partie de l'histoire possède des passages que j'aimerais améliorer lorsque j'en aurait le temps. J'ai préféré attendre d'avoir bien avancé l'écriture avant de publié, pour ne pas arrêter l'écriture en cours de route.

Et enfin, S.S.C tes commentaires m'ont réellement ravis. Je suis heureuse que le personnage de Cornelia te plaise. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à la créer et à écrire ses répliques ainsi que ses réflexions. Je ne voulais pas d'une dame classique. Je suis de plus ravis que tu accroches ainsi à l'univers que j'ai voulu créer et que mon style d'écriture te plaise. Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe je confesse que c'est un de mes plus gros problèmes mais j'espère en effet qu'il ne te posera pas d'ennui pour ta lecture.

Voilà je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaitez une excellente lecture.

* * *

\- Mestre Brenett j'ai reçu une réponse de Dorme j'aimerais l'examiner avec vous. Pouvez-vous sortir le cahier de compte et….

Mestre Brenett me dévisage avec un regard désolé alors que je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le cabinet du mestre.

\- Lady Cornelia.

\- Votre majesté.

Le regard du roi et le mien ne semblent plus pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, le souffle dans ma gorge se bloque et je me retrouve incapable de penser. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, mes pensées dérivent immédiatement vers le baiser que nous avons échangé et une chaleur se repend sur mes joues.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé. Je repasserais plus tard.

\- En réalité je souhaiterais vous parler Lady Cornelia.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines alors que le mestre nous laisse seuls. Une fois la porte refermée le roi se lève de son siège et tente de rencontrer mon regard alors que je fais tout pour l'éviter.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider votre majesté ?

\- Alors nous sommes de retour à cela.

\- Je crains de ne pas saisir votre majesté.

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ais blessé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison votre majesté. Puis-je ?

\- Vous ne faites vraiment aucun effort….

\- Je suis navré de vous déplaire votre majesté.

Surtout garder le visage baissé et se tenir aux règles d'usage. Faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, comme si la forêt n'avait jamais existé. Elles n'ont jamais existé, pas pour les Jumeaux. Avant nous pouvions, je n'étais pas une dame, nous n'étions pas aux Jumeaux et il ne savait pas.

\- Olyvar m'a dit que vous étiez têtu mais je n'imaginait pas à quel point….

\- Olyvar parle beaucoup trop c'est dernier temps….

La réponse m'échappe sans que j'aie pu la retenir et je devine qu'un sourire a dû apparaître sur ses lèvres creusant de jolie petite fossette sur ses joues et illuminant son regard. Je me le représente sans mal désormais. Ses sourires et la douceur de son regard m'hantent.

\- Il a refusé de me laisser vous rencontrer lors de notre arrivée. Je lui ai demandé, je voulais connaître la jeune-femme dont il parlait avec tant d'amour. Je pensais qu'épouser la sœur d'un ami, une femme qui semblait être quelqu'un de bien pouvait être plus facile. Que peut être nous pourrions être amie et être heureux. Mais lorsque je lui ai demandé il a refusé, je lui en ai voulu. Je pensais que nous étions amis, qu'il voulait le meilleur pour moi et pour vous. Depuis que je suis roi peu sont ceux qui osent se dresser face à moi mais lui il l'a fait. Pour vous et j'ai fini par comprendre que jamais la loyauté qu'il n'a pour moi ne pourra surpasser l'amour qu'il a pour vous et je ne le respecte que plus pour ça.

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? Cherchez-vous à m'arracher des larmes ?

Les bras croisés je suis sur la défensive. Je n'apprécie pas qu'il juge de cette manière la relation entre mon frère et moi. Je tiens à ma vie privée car elle est difficile à conserver aux Jumeaux. Je relève le visage en défis mais ce fut une erreur car son regard rencontre immédiatement le mien.

\- Vous cessez enfin de jouer.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui joue votre altesse.

\- Laissé moi vous expliquer.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Vous vous êtes joué de moi.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit non plus à ce que je sache Ma Dame.

Je détourne le regard touché et l'entends soupirer alors que je me renferme encore un peu plus si possible. Je sais qu'il a raison, je ne lui ai pas dit qui j'étais et j'ai supposé qu'il l'ignorait après tout comment l'aurait-il su ? Je suis un peu comme le fantôme des Jumeaux. En réalité je suis blessé qu'il l'est su, je voulais que tout reste comme ça l'était. Je voulais pouvoir continuer à être quelqu'un sans nom, juste moi et non une énième fille Frey. Cela était mon secret et j'aimais ça, c'est quelque chose que personne ne pouvait me prendre. Quelque chose que j'étais la seule à avoir. Maintenant il sait et je suis terrifié. Mon père va-t-il l'apprendre ?

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne manière pour m'adresser à vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes une vraie énigme Ma dame.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les mystères votre grâce ?

\- Je crains d'en être au contraire bien trop friand pour mon propre bien.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

\- L'êtes-vous vraiment ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

\- Me traitez-vous de menteuse ?

\- Et si je le faisais ?

\- Je n'aurais plus rien à faire ici.

\- Alors je vais m'abstenir. Vous êtes déjà suffisamment difficile à trouver.

\- Parce que son altesse me chercher ? Si j'avais su.

\- Vous n'auriez rien fait pour me faciliter la tâche.

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas faire tout le travail à votre place.

Un large sourire apparait sur ses lèvres et je dois utiliser tout mon self-control pour empêcher mes lèvres d'en faire de même. Tout cela m'a manqué, j'apprécie ce jeu entre nous autant que les moments de calme et de confidence.

\- Vous m'avez manqué Ma Dame.

\- Vous êtes celui qui avait mis fin à cela.

\- Je ne peux en être désolé. Regrettez-vous ?

\- Chaque chose se doit d'avoir une fin. Cela aura duré le temps que ça aura duré.

\- Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais référence….

Le baiser. Je fais tout pour l'oublier depuis que nous l'avons échangé mais tout semble me le rappeler. Des que je ferme les yeux j'ai l'impression de sentir ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes.

\- Un moment d'égarement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui et il serait courtois de votre part de ne pas me la rappelais.

\- Vous comme moi ne nous soucions pas des convenances mais par courtoisie je n'insisterais pas.

\- Trop aimable.

\- Devons nous réellement continuer ainsi ?

\- Je ne saisis pas.

\- Cette lutte. Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement discuter...

\- Si son altesse le demande.

\- Vous me provoquez.

Son regard est sombre et je me sens subitement mal à l'aise. Je soupire et me laisse tomber dans un siège. Il ne faut pas longtemps au roi pour prendre place sur la chaise à mes côtés se plaçant face à moi.

\- Merci.

\- Vous m'avez promis une explication.

\- En effet et je me dois de tenir mes engagements.

\- La parole d'un roi ne doit pas pouvoir être contestée.

\- Je ne savais pas qui vous étiez la première fois que je vous ai vu mais il y avait quelque chose de familier avec vous. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais m'expliquer. Nos rencontres se sont succédé, parfois brèves parfois des après-midi entières et j'en ai apprécié chaque instant. J'aime la manière dont vous me tenez tête lorsque vous pensez que j'ai tord, j'aime votre ténacité, votre fierté parfois mal placée…..

\- C'est faux je ne suis pas fière !

\- Si vous l'êtes mais malgré cela vous êtes capable de la mettre de côté pour faire ce qui est le mieux pour vos gens. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous Ma Dame. Chaque instant passé avec vous est plus surprenant que le précèdent.

\- Je suis donc une distraction ?

\- Vous êtes bien plus que cela et vous le savez. Je n'y ai pas cru lorsque je vous ai vu avec cet homme des Jumeaux un matin, j'avais du mal à croire que c'était vous et pourtant je ne pouvais vous confondre avec quiconque. Comment le pourrais-je ? Il n'y a que peu de beauté aux Jumeaux. Ne me regardait pas ainsi Lady Cornelia car à mes yeux vous êtes magnifique et j'ai du mal à croire que personne ne vous l'est dit avant. Je suis resté un long moment à vous regarder et Lord Omble est celui qui m'a donné votre nom. Vous avez fait forte impression auprès de lui.

\- Mon père l'a entendu, c'est ainsi qu'il l'a su….

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Aucune importance, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Olyvar m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas intéressé, que vous refusiez de vous livrer à cela et d'une certaine manière j'aimais l'idée. Je voulais pouvoir échapper à tout ça, je pensais pouvoir contrôler ce qui ce passé mais je me suis fait prendre à ce jeu. Plus je passais du temps avec vous, plus je voulais en passer et rester loin de vous devenez de plus en plus difficile. Je vous observais chaque jour évolué parmi les gens des Jumeaux, faire le travail de votre père et de vos frères et je souhaitais pouvoir être celui qui vous épaulerez.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être épaulé. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas et c'est l'une des choses qui m'a séduit chez vous.

\- Parce que vous êtes séduit ?

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer Ma Dame.

Encore une fois son regard me surprend par sa sincérité. Cette conversation prend une tournure que je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer. Toutefois une question me taraude.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez embrassé ?

\- Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû, pas sans vous avoir dit la vérité mais j'en avais envie. Cela va sans doute vous paraître fou mais je suis tombé amoureux de vous Ma Dame.

\- L'amour ne suffit pas, il est éphémère et intéressé.

\- Il est sans doute ici mais pas partout. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis si difficile dans la recherche de mon épouse ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas épouser une fille Frey, vous me l'avez déjà dit.

\- Je ne veux pas épouser une fille Frey choisi par Walder, je ne veux pas d'une femme sous son contrôle. Je veux une femme capable de me contredire lorsqu'il le faut, capable de se dresser face à moi, une femme suffisamment forte pour pouvoir diriger un royaume. Je veux une femme à la fois douce et forte. Une épouse mais aussi une reine pour le Nord.

\- Et aucune des filles de mon père ne peut vous apporter cela ?

\- Non aucune d'entre elles.

Je souris doucement, Walder va être ravis de l'apprendre. Toutefois ça n'a aucune importance il doit en épouser une. Je crois que j'attendais une autre réponse, une réponse idiote qui ne peut être. Olyvar m'a mis dans la tête des idées absurdes….

\- Et bien je suis navré. J'aurais espéré que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchiez.

\- Je l'ai faits.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai trouvé celle que je cherchais. Je l'ai trouvé mais elle ne semble pas vouloir de moi.

\- Je suis navré pour vous.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça fait mal dans ma poitrine. Beaucoup trop mal et je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir tout ça.

\- Je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.

\- Moi ? Et comment ?

\- Elle se fait appeler l'inconnu des bois, elle a des cheveux comme le soleil, des yeux de tempête et un penchant certain pour me rendre fou. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?

\- L'inconnu des bois, c'est ainsi que je lui avais dit de m'appeler…. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait et maintenant il me dit que je suis celle qui cherchait. Cela ne peut être vrai, je ne suis pas celle que l'on choisit. Jamais. Et Walder ne le permettra pas.

-Je ne veux pas épouser une fille Frey.

\- Je suis une fille Frey.

\- Non vous êtes plus que cela. Vous êtes Cornelia Frey, une femme forte et déterminée qui à elle seule tient les Jumeaux debout. Vous avez réussi tant de chose sans l'aide de personne. Dorme et les cités libres ne jurent que par vous d'après ce que l'on m'a dit et c'est également le cas de tous les gens de ce fief. Vous n'êtes pas une simple fille Frey, vous êtes Lady Cornelia des Jumeaux et vous êtes la femme que je souhaite épouser.

Encore une fois sont regard n'est que sincérité et je sens quelque chose au fond de moi se réchauffer. C'est comme si mon corps entier irradier d'une vie nouvelle, comme si un nouvel espoir était possible. Je me lève pour échapper à son attraction mais c'est sans compter sur sa ténacité car l'instant d'après il est debout face à moi.

\- Lady Cornelia ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais le voulez-vous ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce que je veux n'a aucune importance.

\- Et je vous ai dit que ça comptait pour moi.

Son regard est encré dans le mien et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit réellement sincère, que tout ceci ne soit pas une plaisanterie. Je ne suis jamais celle que l'on choisit, je ne suis jamais celle qui gagne.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous Ma Dame. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Vraiment ? Comment puis-je en être certaine ?

\- Vous ne le pouvez pas mais je peux vous assurer de tout faire pour vous le prouvez un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Walder ne le permettra jamais.

\- Il n'aura pas son mot à dire. Il me laisse le droit de choisir et je choisis.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ce sera si simple ? Walder me déteste et il adore Roslin, il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et s'il apprend que je suis un risque à ses projets….

\- Je ne le laisserais pas vous faire du mal.

\- Vous êtes du genre tenace n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand je désire quelque chose je fais tout pour l'obtenir.

\- Il va vous falloir toute votre volonté pour y arriver.

\- Je suis certain que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

\- Ravis de l'apprendre.

Je ne peux empêcher un rire de passer la barrière de mes lèvres mais mon rire s'arrête bien vite lorsque son visage se retrouve à quelque centimètre du mien alors que l'une de ses mains caresse tendrement ma joue. J'ai beau être une Frey il ne sera pas dit que je ne suis pas courageuse, je refuse de subir ses envies, moi aussi je peux prendre les choses en mains. C'est pour cela que je fais doucement glisser mes mains sur son torse jusqu'à la base de son coup entremêlant mes doigts à ses boucles souples. Il me sourit doucement et je ferme doucement les yeux alors qu'il approche son visage du mien. Cette fois je sais ce qui va se passer et je l'attends avec une certaine impatience.

\- Roslin ? Roslin attend !

Au moment où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les miennes la porte s'était ouverte sur ma sœur. Elle nous avait vues malgré l'écart que j'avais mis entre nous à l'ouverture de la porte. Je ne réfléchis pas et me lance à sa poursuite, je dois la trouver avant qu'elle ne trouve Walder.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? D'après vous que va faire Roslin ? Est-elle une véritable Frey ? Trahira t-elle sa petite soeur ou choisira t-elle de la protéger ? Réponse au prochain chapitre. En attendant j'attends vos suppositions et vos avis.

Laissez un petit commentaire et à la semaine prochaine. Bisous à tous !


	8. Lorsque tombent les masques

Bonsoir à tous ! Alors dans un premier temps je tiens à vous souhaitez à tous une merveilleuse année 2017.

Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard pris dans la publication de ce chapitre, j'ai pris du retard avec les fêtes et les épreuves... Toute fois j'espère que vous serez toujours fidèle à mon histoire et que ce chapitre vous plaira.

J'ai pris un grand plaisir à lire vos commentaire car il en ressort deux théories distinctes. Savoir si Roslin trahira ou non Cornelia. Je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité, nombreux événements m'ont longtemps fait hésiter. Le choix de Roslin, le départ de Cornelia, le mariage de Robb... A tel point que des histoires parallèle ont été imaginé. J'espère tout de fois que ces choix vous plairons !

Encore une grand merci à Lys8375, Rose-Eliade et Miss-Stark99 pour leur fidélité.

Maintenant place à la lecture !

* * *

Lorsque je retrouve Roslin elle est assise sur le sol d'un couloir désert menant aux jardins. Elle n'a pas trouvé Walder, c'est un réel soulagement en soit. Je m'approche doucement d'elle incertaine qu'en à la marche à suivre. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des relations humaines et les larmes sur le visage de Roslin m'apparaissent presque comme des inconnus. Walder à veiller à ce qu'aucunes larmes ne viennent jamais ravager le joli visage du joyau des Jumeaux.

\- Roslin ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle mais stoppe tout mouvement lorsque son regard se plante dans le mien me figeant sur place. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine et je me sens mal. Faire du mal à ma famille, aussi horrible puisse-t-elle être, je ne le supporte pas.

\- Je suis désolé Roslin. On va oublier d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? Il t'aime !

\- Je…. Il pourra apprendre à t'aimer.

\- Comment le pourrait-il alors que je serais celle qui l'a empêché d'épouser celle qu'il aime ?

\- Roslin je….

\- Père m'a envoyé dans sa chambre tu sais. Il a dit que je devais faire en sorte de le séduire, que jamais un Stark ne laisserait une femme déshonoré.

J'en reste bouche-bée. Même venant de Walder cela me semble terriblement… Pervers. J'ai beau détesté tout ce qui touche au devoir des Dames je sais que la pureté d'une jeune-fille est importante. Elle peut influer sur l'honneur d'une famille. J'ai du mal à croire que mon père pourrait pousser sa fille à ce genre de chose. Je les sous-estimé on dirait. Est-ce que Robb a….

\- Roslin est-ce que le roi a…

\- Il dormait. Il ne sait pas que je suis passé, je n'ai pas pu Cornelia. Pas alors que dans son sommeil c'est le nom d'une autre qu'il murmure. Ton nom.

Mon nom ? Il murmure mon nom dans son sommeil ? C'est réellement surprenant et…. Et agréable à la fois. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à voir mes nuits remplis du souvenir de l'autre.

\- Tu l'aimes aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…

\- Pas la peine de le nier tu sais. Père savait que ça arriverait, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait te garder éloigner de lui. Il savait que le roi tomberait sous ton charme et il le redoute parce qu'il n'a aucun contrôle sur toi. Parce que si tu t'en vas les Jumeaux s'effondreront.

\- Je la dévisage surprise alors qu'elle me semble tellement sincère et lucide. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle avait à ce point conscience de ce qui se passé autour d'elle.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça petite-sœur, je suis plus lucide que tu ne le crois.

\- Il semblerait en effet. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Tu vas le dire à Walder ?

\- Il le saura un jour ou l'autre tu sais. Tu ne pourras garder le secret indéfiniment.

\- J'ai peur….

\- Je sais mais je l'oublie parfois. Tu es tellement forte, plus que n'importe qui ici.

\- Je ne suis pas forte, je suis faible.

\- Non tu te trompe. Contrairement à nous tu es encore capable de ressentir, de passer outre l'ambition et c'est ce qui fait ta force. Tu as encore l'espoir. Regarde tu étais prête à renoncer à ton propre bonheur pour le mien, personne d'autre ici ne le ferais.

\- Je ne suis pas vous.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es si forte. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été une sœur pour toi mais pour une fois je voudrais l'être alors écoute moi bien. Ne laisse pas notre père se dresser sur ton chemin, ne le laisse pas encore une fois t'empêche d'être heureuse. Si tu aime le roi comme il t'aime dit oui et ne pense pas à notre père.

\- Il ne laissera pas faire….

Pour la première fois depuis des années Roslin m'adresse un tendre sourire et repousse doucement mes cheveux loin de mon visage. Ses gestes sont emplis d'amour.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix.

\- Il me déteste, il fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas et ceux que j'aime souffrirons encore.

\- Non, je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. Je l'en empêcherais.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu es ma petite-sœur et que je t'aime. Je t'aime et je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis des années déjà, je te protège de notre père.

Roslin me sourit et mon visage entre ses mains déposent un baiser sur mon front. Enfant j'ai rêvé de ses caresses fraternelles à chaque instant. Comme toutes les petites-filles j'admirais ma grande-sœur et je voulais qu'elle m'aime. J'avais fini par perdre espoir.

\- Et Cornelia une dernière chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre mère t'aimait. Elle t'aimait et ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort et père le sait mais il avait besoin d'haïr quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu lui ressemble. Oui tu ressemble à notre mère Cornelia, l'une des seules personnes pour qui Walder Frey n'ai jamais ressentit une réelle affection et ça le tue.

\- Mais physiquement tu…

\- Je suis celle qui lui ressemble peut-être le plus mais tu as le même caractère qu'elle. Une flamme que Walder n'a jamais pus éteindre.

Les révélations de Roslin m'ont bouleversé, je me sens perdu et j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu une petite-fille qui n'attend qu'une chose que l'on vienne la rassurer. Lui dire que tout ira bien. C'est dans ce genre de situation que j'aimerais que Ryger soit là. Olyvar est le frère, le meilleur-ami, celui avec qui je me chamaille et je plaisante alors que Ryger est la figure paternel par excellence pour moi, mon confident aussi. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il n'est plus là, que Walder l'a envoyé au mur et ce pour me punir. C'est quelque chose que je ne me pardonnerais jamais….

\- Bonjour Lady Cornelia.

\- Lady Levanah ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je sers la femme dans mes bras heureuse de la voir. Lady Levanah de Myr est une femme charmante, intelligente et de caractère. Elle et son frère possède le plus grand commerce de dentelle de Myr.

\- Je me rends à la capitale pour une commande de la reine alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer vous saluer.

\- J'en suis heureuse. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Vous semblez tourmenté, cela à-t-il un lien avec votre soudain changement d'avis ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Bien dites moi tout.

Et je le fais. Je lui raconte la haine de mon père à mon encontre, ces mauvais traitements et sa réaction lorsqu'il à compris que s'en prendre à moi ne change rien. L'accord avec les Stark, la venue du roi, l'incident avec Ryger et les récents évènements.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous viviez tout cela… Si j'avais su je vous aurez convaincu de venir à Myr depuis longtemps.

\- Vous auriez échoué. Je suis têtu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ?

\- Tout. Walder est de plus en plus virulent je suppose qu'il sait que sa fin est proche. Il veut laisser un souvenir impérissable. Ryger est parti et Olyvar partira aussi. De plus je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir assister au mariage du roi et de l'une de mes sœurs.

\- L'aimez-vous ?

Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je me pose cette question depuis des jours et aucune réponse ne me semble satisfaisante. Je me suis promise il y a des années de ne pas ressemblé à ces jeunes-filles pleine de rêve d'amour et autre. L'amour peut détruire et se reconstruire après ça est bien difficile.

\- Lady Cornelia ?

\- Je crois. En faite j'en suis certaine mais je ne devrais pas. Il n'est pas pour moi.

\- Il semble pensé différemment.

\- Walder en mourrait.

\- Tout homme doit mourir.

\- Les Jumeaux ont besoin de moi.

\- Faire tourner les Jumeaux est le rôle de vos frères, votre départ sera une perte mais il est temps qu'ils prennent leurs responsabilités. De plus comment auriez-vous fait de Myr ?

\- Nous avons passé un accord. Il me laisse partie et je continue de m'occuper de l'économie des Jumeaux. Walder est dur en affaire.

\- Il semblerait en effet…. Vous devez couper vos liens vous savez ?

\- Ils sont ma famille.

\- Ils sont une prison dont vous devez vous défaire.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple….

\- Je crois au contraire que ça l'est.

Le regard émeraude de Lady Levanah est fixé sur un point face à nous. Je tourne le visage pour porter le mien sur le même point et cette agréable chaleur refait son apparition dans ma poitrine. Robb Stark rencontre immédiatement mon regard et un sourire incurve ses lèvres. Un sourire que je me surprends à lui rendre.

\- Il est très séduisant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et vous lui plaisez c'est évident.

Je baisse le regard et rougis légèrement mais me retrouve bien vite sur mes pieds lorsque les cloches raisonnent. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et les battements de mon cœur s'accélère. Nous sommes attaqués. Les hommes du Nord se battent déjà mais ce n'est pas à eux de défendre les Jumeaux.

\- Cornelia ?

\- Ici.

\- Ils attaquent également de la rivière, des hommes ont surgit de l'eau.

\- Sur le flan Sud ou Nord ?

\- Sud pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une brèche dans le mur. Nous ne l'avons pas encore réparé.

\- Walder a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté.

\- Et bien il se trompe.

\- Je vais prévenir le roi.

\- Olyvar soit prudent.

\- Toi aussi petite-sœur.

Il embrasse mon front et disparait alors que je place de long couteau dans mes bottes. Olyvar et Ryger m'ont appris à manier l'arc lorsque j'étais enfant et lorsque la guerre à commencer Ryger a jugé qu'il était nécessaire que j'ai une formation complète. Vêtu d'un pantalon, mon arc en place dans mon dos et deux longs couteaux dans mes bottes je rejoins les hommes des Jumeaux. Certain de mes frères sont là mais une grande partie se cache avec Walder.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là Cornelia.

\- Parce que tu te soucie de moi maintenant Perwyn ?

\- Soit prudente. S'il t'arrive quelque chose le roi nous tuera.

Charmant vraiment et dire que j'ai presque cru qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. Avec les dernières révélations je m'attends à tout. Perwyn est le plus vieux des fils de ma mère. Un gentil garçon un peu distant et froids. Les murs ne tardent pas à céder sous la pression adverse et nous sommes près à les accueillir. Il est étrange de ce dire que prendre des vies et si simple. Qu'il suffit d'une pression au bon endroit pour ôter une vie. Notre existence est éphémère, touts hommes doit mourir. D'un large mouvement je tranche la gorge d'un homme qui s'approche trop près avec ma flèche puis l'encoche pour toucher un homme qui s'approche trop près d'un homme des Jumeaux. Je virevolte entre les ennemis, prenant des vies comme ont cueille des fleurs, sans difficultés. Je me retrouve finalement à cour de flèche mais avant que j'ai pus saisir mes couteaux un homme est sur moi. J'évite sa lame mais trébuche, je plante mon regard dans celui de l'homme face à moi. Si je dois mourir je regarderais la mort en face.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attend vos réactions avec impatience. En attendant bisous à tous !


	9. Chaque médaille à son revers

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passé et que vous êtes prêt à lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme promis j'essaie de reprendre à rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer pour les Jumeaux et j'espère que le déroulement des événements vont vous plaire.

Bonjour, Miss-Stark99, encore une fois merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire cela me fait toujours vraiment plaisir. Je suis heureuse que le comportement de Roslin t'es plus, comme je le disais j'ai longuement hésiter avant ce choix. J'espère répondre à tes attentes avec ce chapitre un peu plus long que le précèdent. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Bonjour Rose-Eliade, je suis ravis que le chapitre précèdent t'ai plus. J'espère que ce dernier te plaira tout autant.

Bonjour Lys8375, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise et que le choix que j'ai fais pour Roslin te plaise également. Pour ce qui est du si attendu "oui" il va encore falloir attendre un peu mais j'espère que le contenu de ce chapitre saura te faire patienter.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

Si je dois mourir je regarderais la mort en face.

\- Vent-Gris !

Le loup-géant se tourne vers moi le museau dégoulinant du sang de mon précédant adversaire. Je me tends inquiète alors qu'il grogne dans ma direction. Me reconnait-il ou bien c'est instinct ont-ils pris le dessus ? J'ai ma réponse lorsqu'il menace tout les hommes s'approchant de moi. Saisissant mes lames je me redresse pour me battre au côté du loup.

\- Tu assure mes arrières mon petit loup ?

Un hurlement me répond et je souris repoussant encore et encore les hommes qui attaquent les Jumeaux. Vent-Gris reste à mes côtés tout le temps de la lutte, veillant sur mes arrières et je dois dire que sa présence me rassure. Elle me donne la sensation d'être forte, presque invincible. Les combats finissent par se terminer et j'en suis soulagé. Faire couler le sang n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu à le faire et j'aimerais autant que ce soit la dernière.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?!

\- Lord Omble je suis heureuse de voir que vous ne semblez souffrir d'aucune blessure. Les Jumeaux vous doivent beaucoup et…

\- Trêve de bavardage je veux savoir ce qui vous a pris Ma Dame.

\- Ce qui m'a pris ? Je crains de ne pas comprendre Messire.

\- Vous n'aviez rien à faire ici.

\- Si quelqu'un n'avait pas sa place ici ce n'est pas moi Messire. Les Jumeaux sont ma maison et entant que membre de la famille régente il est de mon devoir de les protéger. Je n'ai fais que mon devoir.

\- Vous avez suffisamment de frère pour ne pas avoir à vous soucier de ça.

\- Avez-vous rencontré mes frères Messire ? Et je vous en pris arrêté de me faire la leçon je ne suis pas une enfant.

Je suis exaspéré par son comportement, il n'a aucun droit d'autorité sur moi et son jugement sexiste m'agace. J'ai beau être une femme j'ai moi aussi le droit de défendre ma maison.

\- Olyvar !

Je ne prête plus attention à Lord Omble et court en direction d'Olyvar qui me semble avoir été amoché. Je l'aide à s'asseoir et commence l'examen de ses blessures. Passer autant de temps avec le mestre a de bon côté.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Mieux que toi apparemment.

\- Cornelia….

\- Juste des égratignures ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre soin de tes blessures pour qu'elle reste saine pour que le mestre puisse s'en occuper après. Ca risque de faire un peu mal d'accord ?

\- Je te fais confiance.

Je souris doucement et me concentre sur ma tache, soigner Olyvar de mon mieux. Je ne prête plus attention à ce qui nous entoure car voir Olyvar blessé ainsi me rend malade. Je sais que ce n'est pas sa première blessure après tout il a fait la guerre mais ça me rend malade tout ce sang.

\- Cornelia tu es toute pâle tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- J'ai tué ces hommes Olyvar. Je les ai tués et je ne ressens rien pour eux. J'ai prise 8 vies aujourd'hui et la seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir comment tu vas. Je ne me sens même pas coupable.

\- Hey petite-sœur regarde-moi.

Je le laisse relever mon visage pour qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien. Il caresse doucement ma joue et me sourit rassurant comme lorsque j'étais une petite-fille.

\- Tout va bien d'accord ? Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger ta famille et les gens qui compte sur nous. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Tu as pris 8 vies mais tu en as sans doute sauvé beaucoup plus aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es fière de moi ?

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Je souris doucement et le laisse m'attirer dans une étreinte. Ce sont des pas qui s'approche de nous qui nous tire de ce petit moment de calme. Le roi et Lord Omble approche.

\- Votre majesté vous allez bien ?

J'aide Olyvar à gardé l'équilibre alors qu'il se lève beaucoup trop rapidement. Je le fusille du regard mais ne dit rien ne voulant pas froisser sa fierté.

\- Oui et toi ? Tu as fais soigné tes blessures ?

\- Ma sœur s'en est occupée.

\- Parce qu'en plus de se battre, elle soigne.

\- On m'a toujours dit que chaque médaille avait son revers Lord Omble.

\- Vous allez bien Ma Dame ?

Je laisse un instant mon regard se perdre dans celui inquiet du jeune roi, appréciant de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Olyvar se sera fait du souci pour moi.

\- J'ai eu un excellent garde du corps.

\- Il semblerait en effet.

\- Je savais que lui et moi avions un truc.

Nous échangeons un sourire et je finis par détourner le regard gêné. Je vais aller voir si mestre Brenett a besoin d'aide mais avant j'ordonne à Olyvar d'aller se reposer. Mestre Brenett avait bien besoin d'aide, nous avons un certain nombre de blessé, rien de trop sérieux tout de fois.

\- Lady Cornelia votre présence est requise dans la grande salle Ouest.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui Ma Dame. Le roi lui-même demande votre présence.

\- Allez-y Ma Dame je finirais seul.

\- Merci mestre Brenett.

Je suis épuisé, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me changé et l'odeur du sang sur mes vêtements me fait tourner la tête. Je ne me sens pas très bien….

\- Père, votre majesté, mes seigneurs.

Je m'incline poliment alors que les regards des hommes présents se posent sur moi. Mon père, mes frères, le roi et tout ses bannerais. Au vu de la position de chacun deux camps semblent s'affronter.

\- Comment se porte les blesser Ma Dame ?

\- Bien votre majesté, nous n'avons aucun blessé grave à déplorer. Tous devraient être rapidement sortis d'affaire.

\- Bien je vous remercie.

\- Cela n'est pas nécessaire votre majesté je ne fais que mon devoir.

\- Au moins une ici !

L'exclamation de Lord Locke me fait sursautée alors que d'autre seigneur acquiesce à son exclamation. Olyvar m'a écouté pour une fois vu qu'il n'est pas présent et pour une fois j'aurais aimé qu'il n'en face qu'à sa tête. Un visage amical et familier m'aurait fait du bien.

\- Messieurs un peu de tenu nous sommes en présence d'une dame !

Je crois que j'apprécie autant Lady Maege Mormont que sa fille aîné. Cette dernière m'invite à m'asseoir et je dois dire que je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci Ma Dame mais j'apprécierais en revanche de savoir la raison de ma présence ici.

\- Nous voudrions vous posez quelque question afin de comprendre comment tout cela a pus arriver.

\- Heu…. D'accord.

\- Comment étiez-vous au courant pour la brèche dans la muraille Ma Dame ?

\- Et bien aux cours de la guerre les Jumeaux ont subit quelques attaches de sudiste voulant envahir le Nord. Nous les avons toutes repoussés mais les Jumeaux ont eu à déplorer certain dégât matériel. Nous trouvant dans une situation d'urgence et d'instabilité nous avons dans un premier temps simplement renforcé la structure et colmater les brèches. Du provisoire que nous travaillons depuis lors à rendre permanent. Il y a environs un mois une liste à été établie classifiant les travaux prioritaire. La saison des crues étant passé réparer cette brèche n'étaient pas une priorité. Pas alors que nombreux de nos gens n'avaient plus de maison. Cette liste ayant été établie au cours d'une session ouverte j'en avais connaissance.

\- Comme toutes les personnes présentes alors ?

\- Et bien je suppose que oui votre majesté.

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de mon père et son regard noir me fait frissonner. Lord Flint se place entre lui et moi me poussant à reporter mon attention sur le roi. Son regard sur moi est doux et rassurant. Toute fois je me méfis, je ne veux pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à ma famille car c'est clairement son procès.

\- Une dernière question si vous le permettez Ma Dame.

\- Je tacherais d'y répondre de mon mieux.

\- Pensez-vous que Myr aurait des raisons de venir en aide aux insurgés ?

\- Myr ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Myr aurait aidé ces hommes à entré ici ?

\- C'est ce que nous essayons de savoir Ma Dame.

\- Lady Levanah et son frère sont à la tête de la plus grande entreprise de dentelle de Myr, ce qui fait d'eux des personnes d'influence là-bas mais pas seulement. Ce sont également des exilés. Ils ont été chassé de Westeros par les Lannisters alors je doute fort qu'ils auraient pus faire quoi que ce soit contre ceux qui les ont défais leur rendant ainsi leur droit de rentrer chez eux. Leur jeune sœur qui demeure désormais à Dorme n'avait que 4 ans lorsque ses aînés ont dû quitter le pays la laissant seule et orpheline. Deux jours après votre victoire ils étaient pour la première fois réunie depuis 10 ans. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de tout perdre à nouveaux. Votre majesté.

Je n'aime pas tout ça, cela tourne beaucoup trop à l'interrogatoire à mon gout. Je suis sur la défensif et il le saisit vu que son regard s'assombrit. Je le vois se tendre et devine qu'il est contrarié. Je commence à le connaître notre jeune roi.

\- Merci de votre collaboration Ma Dame. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide.

\- Mon plaisir votre altesse. Puis-je ?

\- Bien sûr Ma Dame.

Je salue poliment les personnes présentent et rejoins ma chambre. En cet instant je pourrais élever un culte en l'honneur de ma nourrice alors que l'eau claire et chaude coule doucement sur ma peau. Je frotte ma peau jusqu'à la faire rougir pour la débarrasser de tout le sang. Cette attaque était étrange, ces hommes savaient exactement par où passer pour entrée et ce n'est pas normal. Le Nord semble penser que tout ceci était organisé et je le pense aussi. Ils étaient bien trop organisés et si les Nordiens n'avaient pas été là nous aurions été débordés, mon père se serait enfermé dans le fort et nous aurions perdu de nombreuses vies.

\- Lady Cornelia, le roi est ici.

\- Le roi ? T'as-t-il dit pourquoi ?

\- Il a juste demandé à vous parlez. Dois-je lui demander de repasser ?

\- Non dit lui d'attendre.

Uniquement vêtu d'une chemise de nuit et d'un lourd châle de laine tiré sur mes épaules je me sens beaucoup trop exposé mais je sais que je ne peux pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Debout au centre de ma petite chambre il semble déplacé, je jette un coup d'œil à ma nourrice qui se lève et prend congé.

\- Il est plutôt tard pour une visite.

Je souris en le voyant sursauté et se tourner vers moi. Je ne peux empêcher une rougeur d'apparaître sur mes joues alors que son regard me détaille.

\- Si vous êtes venu pour discuter il serait poli de regarder mes yeux.

\- Et quels jolis yeux.

\- Les mêmes que ceux de mon père.

\- Pas exactement.

\- Somme-nous vraiment là pour parler de mes yeux ?

\- Non en effet.

\- Alors ?

\- Je vous ai blessé et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Vous avez traitez ma famille comme des criminels, vous m'avez traité comme une criminelle et vous avez accusé mes amis de trahison ! Alors si ce n'est me blesser, que cherchiez-vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais nous avions besoin de réponse.

\- Dans ce cas ce n'était pas le procès de ma famille qu'il fallait faire. Je sais que vous avez des prisonniers pourquoi ne pas les avoir interrogé ? Savez-vous dans quelle situation vous m'avez mise ?

\- Je suis navré pour tout ça mais la situation est particulière. Votre père et vos frères semblent incapable de défendre leur propre fief, ils ne savent même pas ce qui si passe nous avions besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait répondre à nos questions. Or vous semblez être la seule à savoir ce qui se passe dans les Jumeaux.

\- Le mestre aurait pus répondre à ses questions aussi bien que moi et sincèrement je ne vois pas ce que cela à avoir avec ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, ni pourquoi vous avez accusé Lady Levanah. Beaucoup de seigneur délègue leurs taches et ça ne fais pas d'eux des traitres.

\- C'est votre père qui a accusé Lady Levanah, il nous a compté l'histoire inverse à votre version. Il a dit que la guerre avait tué leur famille et qu'ils avaient du fuir Westeros à cause de cela. Il nous a dit que Myr avait de bonne relation avec les Fer-née.

\- Pardon ? C'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi Walder aurait-il fait ça ? Il a dit qu'il n'était pas au courant pour la faille dans la muraille mais il l'était j'en suis certaine. De plus Lady Levanah est une amie de longue date, les Jumeaux traitent avec sa famille depuis des années.

\- Votre père savait pour la faille Ma Dame. Il savait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mon père se fait vieux votre majesté il lui arrive d'oublier certaine chose.

\- Vous savez que c'est faux. Lady Cornelia écouté je…

\- Il se fait tard votre majesté. L'heure n'est pas descente pour une discutions, je crois que vous devriez rejoindre votre propre chambre.

Cela me fait étrangement mal de me montrer aussi froide avec lui mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je dois protéger ma famille avant tout et prendre mes distances est la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir, le choix ne doit même pas se poser.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- Vous accusez mon père de trahison. Je ne peux vous laissez faire ça.

\- Même si vous savez que j'ai raison ?

\- Il s'agit de ma famille et je protège ma famille. Toujours et qu'importe le reste.

\- Je ne peux laisser ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure impuni.

\- Je sais mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous aide, ni à ce que je vous soutienne. Je sais où va ma loyauté.

Après le départ du roi je me retrouve à repasser en boucle les derniers jours. Walder savait, j'ai établi la liste avec le mestre mais Walder l'a lu, la modifié et validé. Il savait pour la liste, tout comme il sait que Levanah ni est pour rien. Il cherche à cacher quelque chose et j'ai peur de savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai pas vu Walder, il s'est tenu loin de moi et c'est la première fois depuis l'arrivé de l'armé du Nord. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris de mesure, j'ai profité de l'absence de mestre Brenett pour consulter ses archives, Walder a consulté le registre sur l'avancé des travaux et il nous manque deux corbeaux. J'ai peur de comprendre ce que cela signifie. Mais malgré ma discrétion il me semble apercevoir quelqu'un m'observer et cela n'augure rien de bon….

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

Oh et laissez un petit commentaire !


	10. Prison et trahison

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je crois devrais plaire à certain/certaine d'entre vous.

Merci beaucoup Lola pour tes commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

kiwi, je suis heureuse que le début t'es plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Rassure toi j'ai bien l'intention de continuer l'écriture, cette dernière est déjà bien avancé.

Et encore merci à Rose-Eliade pour ces fidèles commentaires.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude il me semble donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Mais malgré ma discrétion il me semble apercevoir quelqu'un m'observer et cela n'augure rien de bon….

\- J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un Lady Levanah.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- L'attaque d'hier n'était pas un accident. Elle a été organisée par Walder.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Je ne voulais pas y croire alors j'ai fais des recherches. Walder a consulté le dossier des travaux il y a quelque jour, il s'est alors rendu-compte que ceux du mur Sud n'avait pas commencé. Mestre Brenett affirme que deux corbeaux ont disparu et nous avons reçu un apport d'or. De l'or dont la source est inconnu. De plus Walder et tous ses enfants chéris étaient en sécurité dans le fort au moment de l'attaque. Peu de mes frères se sont battus ce jour là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça, et je sais que ces preuves sont mince mais je suis presque certaine que c'est lui.

\- Et je vous crois. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Il s'agit de mon père, je ne peux le trahir.

\- Même malgré tout ce qu'il vous a fait ?

\- Je connais mes devoirs envers ma famille et je veille à les remplir.

\- Moi je n'ai aucun devoir envers votre famille.

\- Et je n'ai aucun contrôle sur vos actions.

\- Vous comptez sur moi pour trahir votre confiance ?

\- Je compte sur vous pour faire ce qui est juste. Ce que je suis incapable de faire.

J'en demande beaucoup à Lady Levanah je le sais mais je sais également que si on ne fait rien Walder pourrait recommencer. Je pensais tout savoir sur les horreurs dont il était capable, je le pensais mais je me suis trompé.

\- Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop intelligente pour ton propre bien.

Je sursaute vivement pour me retrouver face à Walder et dans son ombre Benfrey. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et la panique s'insinue dans toutes les fibres de mon corps.

\- Père ?

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles parler de ce que tu avais découvert ? Je pensais pourtant que tu voulais protéger ta famille.

\- Je protège ma famille.

\- Garder le silence, rester invisible ça c'est ce que tu devais faire pour protéger ta famille mais il a fallu que tu aille trouver le roi. Que tu face tout pour ruiner mes plans, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme tes sœurs ?

\- Soumise et obéissante ? Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

\- Et je savais que cela allait nous attirer des ennuis. Que le roi ne serait pas insensible à ton charme après tout comment pourrait-il ne pas craquer pour ce visage d'ange et ce caractère de feu. Je connais les Nordiens et je connais les Stark, ils aiment ce genre de personnalité.

\- Ils vous étaient donc nécessaire de me tenir éloigner du roi. C'est pour ça que vous avez tout fait pour retarder les travaux, c'était pour me tenir occupé. Pour que je passe mes journées avec le mestre Brenett.

\- Mais je ne sais comment tu as réussi à te mettre sur sa route.

\- Je n'ai rien fais. J'ai tout fais pour vous obéir, pour me tenir loin de lui mais…

\- Tu as échoué ! Je t'avais demandé une seule chose et tu ne l'as pas fait !

\- Vous avez donc pris des résolutions.

\- Les Fer-nées ont été trop impatient. Ils devaient attendre votre mariage pour agir, ils auraient tué le roi et ses bannerets ainsi que toi. Toi mon plus grand échec, ma plus grande erreur.

\- Le Nord ne vous l'aurez pas pardonné !

\- Le Nord aurait été pris par les Fer-née, Winterfeld serait revenu au Fer-née et Roslin aurait épousé Balon Greyjoy. Elle serait devenue reine du Nord et des îles des Fer-nées.

\- Vous aviez tout prévu….

\- Oui mais il a fallu que tu ouvre ta jolie petite bouche et que tu fasses tout loupé.

\- Vous allez recommencer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et cette fois tu ne te dresseras pas sur mon chemin.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir Benfrey était sur moi et rapidement après je sens un vertige me prendre. Tout autour de moi devient noir, mon corps devient lourd et je me laisse sombrer. Le froid, l'humidité, l'obscurité et le sol dur voilà la charmante formule vacance que vous offres les cachots des Jumeaux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y fais un séjour mais c'est la première fois que je me retrouve menotté et les yeux bandés. Je ne sais pas ce que Walder a prévu exactement mais je devine qu'il veut me voir disparaître. Il ne me tuera pas, il a trop peur de la vengeance des Dieux mais il connait d'autre moyen pour me rendre inoffensif. Il va s'en doute me faire quitter les Jumeaux, peut être m'a-t-il vendu. Cela expliquerait le bandeau, il veut s'assurer que si jamais cela ne fonctionne pas je ne vois pas qui dans Westeros s'adonne au commerce d'esclave. Commerce proscrit et punis selon nos lois. Dans tout les cas je resterais ici jusqu'au départ des Nordiens, il ne prendra pas de risque inutile. Il a déjà s'en nul doute dû organisé mon soin disant départ précipité dans la nuit. Peut être m'aura-t-il inventé une histoire d'amour avec un commerçant de Valantis ou alors une romance avec un pirate. J'espère qu'il aura fait original… C'est étrange de se sentir si sereine dans cette situation mais je suppose que le fait de m'y préparer depuis des années aide. En effet j'aurais cru que Walder ce serait débarrassé de moi il y a des années maintenant. Le temps me semble incroyablement long et je n'ai d'autre compagnie que mes pensées, des pensées qui se tourne toujours vers un jeune roi. Le manque d'eau et de nourriture me pousse même à m'imaginer ce qu'aurait pus être notre vie à deux. Dans cette vie j'aurais été heureuse, Robb semble partager les principes d'honneur et de justice de son père. Ned Stark étaient un homme beau, je l'ai rencontré durant son séjour dans les Jumeaux lorsque sa fille Arya nous avait surpris Olyvar et moi au cours d'un entrainement. L'un de nos fils auraient pus porter son nom…. J'aurais donné le nom de ma mère à l'une de nos filles. Moi qui jamais n'ai rêvé d'enfant je me surprends à m'imaginer heureuse entouré d'une ribambelle d'enfant ayant les yeux de Robb. Ses yeux pas les miens. Pas ceux de Walder. J'aurais pus être heureuse, vraiment heureuse pour une fois mais je me suis montré trop fière pour le laisser gagner. J'ai toujours cru que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse et ils le sont dans les Jumeaux mais pour une fois je me dis que j'aurais dû être faible. Pour une fois ça n'aurait pas été si mal…. J'ai dû m'endormir car je suis surprise par le grincement caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Est-ce le moment ? Vais-je enfin savoir quel est mon futur ? Cela signifie sans doute qu'un mariage a été célébré il y a peu…. Cela me fait encore plus mal que la faim qui tiraille mon ventre, la sécheresse de ma gorge et la douleur de mes poignets. J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi ainsi que des murmures mais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disent et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon prénom. Je sursaute lorsqu'une main gelé se pose sur mon épaule et par réflexe envoi ma jambe dans son estomac puis un coup de tête dans son visage. Au travers du brouillage de mon esprit j'entends un cri de douleur et me recroqueville un peu plus contre le mur. Derrière la barrière de tissu cachant mes yeux je discerne la lumière des flammes. Les voix discutent vivement mais plus personne ne s'approche de moi. Ma tête oscille doucement et je lutte pour rester consciente, je ne me rendrais pas sans me battre.

\- V…. Vent…. Vent-Gris ?

Ma voix est rauque, faible et il m'est difficile de parler tellement ma gorge est sèche. La truffe humide de Vent-Gris sur ma joue et sa langue râpeuse font naître un sentiment de soulagement dans ma poitrine. Je ne tressaille pas lorsque je sens les crocs de Vent-Gris griffer ma peau au niveau de ma tempe. J'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque je me retrouve débarrassé du bandeau. Mon regard me semble comme embué mais dans ce brouillard j'arrive à discerner le visage des hommes face à moi. Des hommes du Nord. Je sens la pression sur moi et sur mon cœur disparaître. Mon regard se pose sur l'homme qui s'était approché de moi précédemment. Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez.

\- Je suis désolé….

Je murmure doucement et me laisse sombrer dans le sommeil. Tout ce cauchemar est enfin terminé et en cet instant la raison qui a poussé les hommes du Nord à descendre ne compte pas pour moi. La seule chose qui compte c'est que je ne suis plus dans ces cachots froids et humides. Je ne suis plus entre les mains de Walder Frey.

\- Olyvar ?

C'est étrange de se réveiller sur autre chose qu'un sol dur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié le moelleux d'un matelas de plume. Mais ce qui me fait le plus de bien c'est la présence d'Olyvar. Il doit me veillé depuis qu'on m'a trouvé et est finalement tombé de fatigue. Il dort assis sur une chaise le visage posé sur nos mains liées. Je passe tendrement ma seconde main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Je laisse un petit rire passer la barrière de mes lèvres lorsqu'il se met à remuer en réclamant quelque minute de plus. Le son de mon rire semble le réveiller d'un coup vu qu'il se redresse vivement.

\- Que les anciens et les nouveaux dieux soient loués tu es réveillé.

Comme toujours l'étreinte d'Olyvar me fait me sentir en sécurité. Nous restons ainsi un moment avant qu'Olyvar se redresse en se mettant à me poser tout un tas de question qui me donne mal à la tête.

\- Olyvar je t'en pris calme toi….

\- Désolé. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je me sens fatigué et un peu engourdit aussi mais je vais bien.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur petite sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Olyvar ? Comment est-ce que vous m'avez retrouvé ?

\- Il nous a fait croire que tu étais parti, que tu avais pris la route pour Braavos mais je savais que tu ne serais pas partie sans me dire au revoir. Père avait rédigé une lettre, toutes tes affaires avaient été emballées dans une impression de hâte et ton cheval a disparu. Il avait touts préparé Cornelia.

\- C'était lui l'attaque Olyvar. Il me l'a dit et il a dit qu'il recommencerait. Olyvar il faut…

\- Calme-toi Cornelia. Calme toi tout va bien, nous sommes au courant. Respire calmement s'il te plait.

Olyvar me force à boire quelque chose tout en faisant des cercles rassurant dans mon dos pour m'aider à retrouver mon calme. Je me laisse aller contre lui alors qu'il referme ses bras autour de moi.

\- Et après ?

\- Le roi était en colère. Il a cru que tu étais parti à cause de lui et il s'en est voulu. Je lui ai dit que jamais tu ne fuirais comme ça, que jamais tu n'abandonnerais les tiens. C'est alors que Lady Levanah est venu, elle nous a tout raconté, tout ce que tu lui avais dit. Le roi a ordonné l'arrestation de Walder. Il y a eu un combat, les Fer-née sont venus les aidés. Il nous a fallu deux semaines pour arrêté tout les conspirateurs, faire fuir les Fer-nées et enfin faire parler Walder. Enfin c'est plutôt Roslin qui l'a fait parler. Elle a été incroyable tu sais ? Elle m'a impressionné. Au début il a voulu nous faire croire que tu étais déjà loin, il a même dit que tu étais morte et ça a mis le roi dans une colère noir. Lord Omble a demandé son exécution pour venger la mort de la reine.

\- La reine ?

\- C'est ce que tu es aux yeux des Nordiens. Tu sais que depuis que l'on t'a retrouvé au début du mois il n'arrête pas de parler de ta combativité. Lord Cerwyn porte fièrement l'énorme coup que tu lui as porté.

\- Presque deux mois ce sont écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai été libre alors….

\- C'est terminé Cornelia, plus personne ne te feras de mal je te le promets.

\- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal tu sais. Il a juste oublié que j'avais besoin de manger et boire.

\- Oublié ?! Il n'a rien oublié du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Walder et les Jumeaux ?

\- Cela vous n'avez pas à vous en occupez Ma Dame.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer et Olyvar non plus apparemment. Olyvar dépose un baiser sur mon front et défais son étreinte me donnant instantanément la sensation d'être seule.

\- Olyvar ?

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, je reviens vite je te le promets. Votre majesté.

\- A peine est-il parti que le roi vient prendre sa place. Je lève le visage vers lui rencontrant ses yeux bleus fatigués. Tout son visage semble fatigué et soucieux.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question Ma Dame.

\- Je vais bien, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Oui ça aurait pu…

Je ferme les yeux laissant mon visage reposer contre sa main appréciant la douceur de sa caresse. Je n'ouvre les yeux que lorsque je sens un mouvement sur ma gauche signe qu'il s'est assis à mes côtés. Je lui souris doucement et frôle de mes doigts les plis soucieux qui sont apparu au coin de ses yeux.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos Robb.

\- Robb ?

\- Vous ne voulez plus que je vous appel comme ça ?

\- J'ai cru vous avoir perdu.

\- Vous ne me perdrez pas. Jamais. Je suis tenace, il est difficile de se débarrasser de moi.

\- J'en remercie les nouveaux et les anciens Dieux. Qui sait ce que Walder aurait pus vous faire….

Oui qui sait. Je baisse le regard et ferme les yeux ne voulant pas imaginer ce qui aurait pus se passé si Olyvar n'avait pas été là. S'il ne me connaissait pas aussi bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va-lui arrivé ?

\- Il va être jugé pour trahison.

\- Vous allez le condamné à mort.

\- Les Lords le demande et c'est la sentence qu'il mérite pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Pour ce qu'il vous a fait.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait.

\- Il vous a enfermé dans les cachots.

\- Walder est friand de cette punition.

\- Vous voulez dire que….

\- Oui ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais habituellement on m'apporte à boire et à mangé, bien que cela fasse un long moment que je n'y avais eu droit. Walder n'aime pas que ses enfants lui désobéissent et je suis loin d'être une enfant obéissante. Cette fois au moins il ne m'a pas frappé, je me considère chanceuse.

\- Ce ne devrait pas être le cas. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire cela.

\- Il a tout les droits. Il est mon père et je ne suis qu'une fille. Je lui dois obéissance, tout comme je devrais obéissance à mon mari. Et après on se demande pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier….

Je soupire et me laisse tomber contre mes oreillers massant mes tempes avec mes doigts. Le concept comme quoi une femme doit dépendre d'un homme je le déteste. C'est comme des chaines invisibles dont l'on ne peut jamais se défaire. Je déteste ça et après avoir connu l'influence de Walder je ne veux pas changer pour quelqu'un qui pourrait être pire.

\- Touts les hommes ne sont pas comme votre père.

\- Il semblerait en effet.

\- J'ai discuté avec votre père, il ne voit dans les femmes que des objets de plaisir et des donneuses d'enfants mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui.

\- Vraiment ? Donc vous n'êtes pas partisans du « une femme doit garder la bouche close mais les cuisses ouverte » ?

\- C'est ce qu'il vous dit ?

\- Une grande partie de son éducation. Walder se soucie très peu de ses enfants, encore moins de ses filles mais il veille à ce que l'on est compris cette partie de notre éducation.

\- Je ne pense pas de cette manière. Mon père m'a appris à respecter les femmes, à écouter leur avis et à les traiter de la meilleure manière qui soit. Au cours de la guerre j'ai appris que les femmes pouvaient être de redoutable adversaire ainsi que des alliés précieux. Je respecte les femmes comme je respecte les hommes, je ne fais pas de différence. Oh je sais que les devoirs et rôle des hommes et des femmes sont différents mais j'estime qu'il est juste de traiter les femmes comme nos égaux tout en leur accordant le respect qu'elle mérite. Je n'attends pas obéissance de la part de ma femme, j'attends son soutient et sa loyauté.

\- Ce sont là de bien bel parole.

\- Je le pense vraiment.

\- Et étrangement je vous crois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- N'ayez pas l'air aussi surpris.

\- C'est que vous m'avez habitué à devoir lutter beaucoup plus pour vous convaincre.

\- N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit ne plus vouloir lutter ?

\- Vous allez me rendre fou Ma Dame.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Et que voulez-vous ?

Je me retrouve incapable de formuler une réponse à cette question. Je détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement mais il glisse sa main sous mon menton pour que mon regard rencontre le sien.

\- Que voulez-vous Cornelia ? Dites moi ce que vous voulez et je ferais tous pour vous le donner.

\- Je….

Je repousse mes cheveux de mon visage gêné. Je ne ressens pas souvent ce sentiment mais je doute, puis-je réellement lui dire ce que je veux ? En ai-je le droit après tout ce qui c'est passé ? Après ce que les Frey lui ont fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas si…. Enfin je… Je suis une Frey et….

\- Et ça n'a aucune importance. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des erreurs commises par votre famille.

\- Par sa trahison Walder vous libère de votre parole. Vous n'êtes plus tenu d'épouser une Frey.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à la question Ma Dame. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous.

La réponse m'a échappé sans que je ne puisse la retenir mais je suis maintenant terrifié de sa réponse. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait mais peut être a-t-il changé d'avis maintenant. Mon père a tout de même tenté de le tuer et….. Et ses lèvres sur les miennes me font perdre le fil de mes pensés. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de tel, j'ai l'impression de m'enflammé de l'intérieur. A peine se sépare-t-elle que nos lèvres se retrouve. L'une de ses main s'emmêle dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre laisse une traîner brulante au travers de ma robe alors que les miennes voyagent sur son torse allant parfois se perdre dans ses cheveux. J'avais presque oublié quelle sensation cela faisait d'embrasser Robb Stark, à quel point cela été agréable et à quel point j'aime ça.

\- Olyvar !

\- Il y a des choses à propos de ma sœur que j'aurais aimé de jamais savoir.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas frapper ?

\- J'ai frappé ! Quand à vous votre majesté malgré tout le respect que je vous porte je vous demande de bien vouloir ôter vos mains de ma sœur. Vous la toucherez lorsque vous l'aurez épousé.

Je dévisage Olyvar alors qu'il vient déposer un plateau repas face à moi jetant un regard noir au roi qui s'installe alors sur la chaise à côté du lit.

\- Mange au lieu de me regarder comme ça.

\- C'est fou comme tu ressemble à Ryger quand tu fais ça.

\- Mange.

\- Très bien je mange.

Je lui jette un regard moqueur et commence mon repas alors que les deux hommes restent silencieux. Je dois dire que la réaction d'Olyvar est amusante.

\- Vous avez l'intention de rester comme ça encore longtemps ? Non pas que les silences pesant me dérange.

\- J'ai prévenu Mestre Brenett que tu étais réveillé il passera bientôt pour examiner les blessures à tes poignets et voir si ta fièvre à disparu.

\- Ma fièvre ? Ca explique la sensation d'être prise dans la brume….

\- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de casser le nez de Lord Cerwyn.

\- Je me suis excusé…. Il va bien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui il va bien et je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille.

Les deux hommes me tiennent compagnie jusqu'à l'arrivé du mestre qui déclare que j'ai besoin de calme et de repos. Les blessures à mes poignets ne sont pas belles mais elles guérissent bien. Je garderais de fine cicatrice mais je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Je vais devoir suivre un régime spécial pour me remettre de mon séjour dans les cachots.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'ils vous trouvent Ma Dame. Un peu plus est la fièvre vous aurez tué.

\- Vous avez tu ce détail à mon frère ?

\- Ainsi qu'au roi Ma Dame.

\- Merci Mestre Brenett.

\- Faites moi plaisir Ma Dame remettez-vous vite. Les Jumeaux ne sont pas les mêmes sans vous.

Je passe les jours suivant à osciller entre éveille et sommeil mais je me remets.

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésité pas à laisser un petit commentaire !


	11. Discussion et Proces

Bonsoir à tous j'espère que vous allez bien et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Miss-Stark99, je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouver ton fidèle commentaire et comme toujours il m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite des aventures de Robb et Cornelia va te plaire. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Merci pour tes fidèles commentaires Rose-Eliade.

Lys8375, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise et oui en effet il est temps pour Walder de payer pour ses crimes. Ton commentaire m'a également permis de me rendre compte que je n'ai en effet pas été très clair. Tu as raison, Cornelia n'aurait jamais pus survivre sans eau mais je pars de l'idée que se trouvant entre deux rives la demure des Frey, notamment ses cachots au plus proche de l'eau et extrêmement humide et donc j'imagine les cachots comme un lieu où se dépose continuellement des dépots d'eau ayant permis à Cornelia d'avoir une source d'eau constance. Voilà j'espère que cette explication te conviens et que tu apprécieras la suite de cette histoire.

J'apprécie toujours autant les nouveaux commentaires et le tiens me fait très plaisir Sab, j'espère que la suite de l'aventure Cornelia/Robb te plaira.

* * *

Je passe les jours suivant à osciller entre éveille et sommeil mais je me remets. Olyvar et Robb passe souvent me rendre visite mais ils sont occupés à organisé les procès j'ai donc un nouveau garde malade.

\- Vent-Gris arrête ça chatouille ! Non stop !

J'éclate de rire alors que le grand loup de Robb me donne un bain de bave, chose dont je me serais bien passé. Ce n'est qu'au son de l'ouverture de la porte qu'il se calme. Je suis surprise de constater l'identité de mon visiteur, Vent-Gris se couche sagement à mes côtés.

\- Il vous aime.

\- Il semblerait en effet.

\- Vent-Gris ne s'attache pas facilement. Toujours dans l'ombre de Robb il veille constamment sur lui mais depuis quelque temps il semble que ses instinct protecteur ce soit tourné vers vous.

\- Je ne peux que m'en estimer heureuse Ma Dame même si je ne comprends pas la raison de cela.

\- Je peux vous l'expliquez, elle est très simple en réalité. L'affection de Vent-Gris n'est qu'une représentation des sentiments de mon fils pour vous. Vent-Gris sait toujours qui est et qui n'est pas une menace pour son maître. Il vous aime parce que Robb vous aime et parce qu'il sait que vous êtes celle qui lui faut.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde semble croire….

\- Pourquoi doutez-vous ?

Je détourne le regard alors que Lady Catelyn s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Etonnement elle semble plus souriante et chaleureuse. C'est étrange d'être en sa présence, elle dégage quelque chose de maternelle que j'ai déjà vu chez mes sœurs mais que je n'ai jamais connue.

\- Je suis une Frey Ma Dame et il est le roi. Désormais je suis membre d'une maison traitre, une maison qui a tenté de le tuer et je…. Je doute d'être celle qui lui faut. Je n'ai pas été élevé pour cela.

\- La Frey qui n'en est pas une. C'est ainsi que Lord Omble vous appels, d'autre préfère des surnoms plus originaux. De plus il est évident que cette rébellion n'était pas un fait Frey mais un fait de Walder. Pour ce qui est d'être à la hauteur de la tache je doute que la question se pose. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par la manière dont vous avez géré les Jumeaux depuis toutes ses années. Vos frères semblent perdus sans vous. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à tenir vos devoirs de reine.

\- Je pense en effet, en toute modestie, que je n'aurais pas de réelle difficulté à remplir mes devoirs de reine. Ce n'est après tout pas si difficile que de géré un fief, la surface est simplement plus importante et les acteurs sont juste plus nombreux. Non ce n'est pas de là que viens le problème.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous fait peur. Mais peut-être préfériez-vous discuter de ça avec une personne de votre famille, quelqu'un avec qui vous êtes proche ?

\- Vous semblez être bien plus proche de moi avec ses deux rencontres que la majorité des membres de cette famille…. Triste constatation n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet mais si vous le permettez vous n'avez pas beaucoup perdu.

Cette remarque m'arrache bien malgré moi un rire. Elle a raison, la majorité de mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas des personnes qui soient nécessaire de connaître mais il n'en reste pas moins ma famille et il y a longtemps je rêvais d'une famille heureuse.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi choisir la dernière fille de la sixième épouse d'un traitre alors qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe qui ? C'est un homme honnête, juste, courageux et…. Et plutôt agréable à regarder aussi. Mais c'est également quelqu'un qui se soucie des autres et de sa famille. Un homme bon qui fera un excellent mari et… Et un bon père également le moment venu. De plus c'est aussi un roi. C'est ce que l'on appel un bon partie et moi je suis loin d'être un bon partie.

\- Walder aura donc réussi à vous donnez une si basse opinion de vous pour que vous ne voyez pas la femme exceptionnelle que vous êtes ?

\- Exceptionnelle ? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnelle je suis juste moi, une femme qui est loin de se comporter comme une dame. Je passe plus de temps dehors qu'à remplir mes devoirs de dame. Je parle beaucoup trop, je n'obéis pas, je suis têtu, impertinente et je ne sais pas m'arrêter.

\- Vous passez plus de temps à parler affaire avec les marchands et à géré les travaux des Jumeaux plutôt qu'à vous adonner à la couture. Vous ne vous laissez pas dicter votre conduite, vous agissez avec volonté et force. Vous êtes impétueuse et vous chercher le meilleur non pas pour vous mais pour les autres. Voilà moi ce que je vois dans vos actions. Vous avez le mental d'une louve, libre, fière et forte. C'est ce qui a sans nul doute d'abord plus à mon fils. Les Stark aiment les femmes au cœur volontaire, les femmes fortes. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire tomber pour vous. Il a vu au-delà de cette carapace que vous vous êtes forgés. Il a vu votre douceur caché, votre cœur tendre, votre amour pour votre famille et votre dévotion pour ceux qui dépendent de vous. Il a vu une reine forte et inflexible mais également douce et compréhensible.

\- Mais il ne veut pas juste une reine….

\- Non c'est vrai, il veut également une femme et une mère et… Et c'est ça qui vous fait peur….

Oui c'est ça. Je suis terrifié par cette partie de l'engagement. Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à ça, les seules relations que je n'ai jamais eues étaient celle de conflits avec ma famille. Ici j'ai trouvé un équilibre mais est-ce que je réussirais à être une épouse et surtout à être une mère.

\- Je suis loin d'être la fille préféré de Walder, j'ai grandis seule et je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que l'amour d'Olyvar et de Ryger. Depuis toute petite on me tient à l'écart du reste, pour preuve ma chambre se trouve à l'opposé de toutes les autres. Je me suis faites à l'idée et je l'ai bien accepté, je savais que jamais Walder ne me marierais, que jamais je n'aurais à faire face à ça…. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule, à ne compter que sur moi-même et j'ai bien compris que Robb ne voit pas les choses de cette manière. Je ne sais pas comment on fait lorsqu'on est deux, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être une bonne épouse et encore moi comment je pourrais être une bonne mère.

Je suis surprise d'entendre ma voix si douloureuse et plaintif. J'aime Robb j'en suis certaine maintenant mais j'ai peur de ne pas être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

\- Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Robb j'en suis certaine maintenant et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que vous vous souciez réellement de lui, vous cherchez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et vous êtes prête à renoncer à votre propre bonheur pour cela. Vous êtes prête à le faire pour Robb et pas pour le roi.

\- Je me moque bien qu'il soit le roi. En réalité je me moque des titres ou des noms des gens, ce n'est pas ce qui les définies. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

La course au pouvoir j'ai vu les dégâts qu'elle provoquée et j'ai vu ce que l'absence de pouvoir faisait faire au gens comment ça les changer. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je traite tout le monde de la même manière sans me soucier des titres.

\- Vous devriez parler avec Robb de ce qui vous fait peur.

\- Je ne sais pas….

\- C'est l'une des choses à laquelle il vous faudra vous habituer. Parler et partager vos inquiétudes.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez le temps d'apprendre. Le temps d'apprendre ensemble.

\- Merci beaucoup Lady Stark, je… J'apprécie réellement que vous ayez pris le temps de me rendre visite et je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté.

\- Cela m'a fait plaisir et puis nous serons bientôt une famille.

La visite de Lady Stark m'a fait grandement plaisir, Robb aime énormément sa mère et son avis compte pour lui alors le fait qu'elle semble m'accepté me fait vraiment plaisir. Aujourd'hui le mestre m'a enfin donné le feu vert pour quitter le lit alors à peine est-il partie que je saute sur mes pieds et m'habille rapidement sous le regard attentif d'un Vent-Gris qui ne me quitte plus. Je traverse rapidement les couloirs remarquant que l'on s'écarte sur mon chemin et que nombreux murmure sur mon passage. Ce n'est pas inhabituel en soi mais cette fois ce n'est pas uniquement les habitants des Jumeaux qui le font mais également les Nordiens. Sans doute la présence de Vent-Gris sur mes talons. Je marche rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur les portes closes de la grande salle. Ces portes ne sont jamais closes habituellement. Il y a du bruit de l'autre côté en plus…. J'emprunte un petit escalier pour atteindre les gradins où se trouvent les musiciens habituellement en cas de fête. Ils sont pour l'heure désert et me permette d'avoir une vu global de la grande salle. Je repère Robb assis sur le trône de mon père, les seigneurs du Nord dans les gradins habituellement réservé à mes frères dont certain se trouve à leur côté. Mais ce qui attire bien plus mon attention c'est mon père menotté et à genoux devant le trône. La salle est affreusement silencieuse et je comprends rapidement ce qui se passe. C'est le procès de mon père. Robb se lève de son siège pour se placer face à Walder maintenu par des gardes.

\- Walder Frey vous êtes accusés de trahison envers le Nord, de conspiration et de tentative d'assassinat envers le roi ainsi que d'avoir retenu captive Lady Cornelia Frey. Vous êtes déclarer traitre à la couronne et ennemis du Nord. De ce fait je vous destitue de touts vos titres et vous condamne à mort.

\- Je demande miséricorde.

En cet instant Walder me fait pitié, il apparaît vieux, faible et blessé. Il a du être retenu captive en attendant son jugement. Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il demande miséricorde, il est connu que le roi du Nord est juste et peu friand de la peine de mort.

\- Il n'y a aucune miséricorde pour ceux qui tente de tuer leurs hôtes et leur famille. Votre sentence sera exécutée demain dès l'aube.

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai toujours détesté Walder c'est un fait mais il n'en reste pas moins mon père et je ne souhaitais pas sa mort. Je croise le regard gris identique au mien d'Olyvar et la seconde d'après je le vois glisser quelque mot à l'oreille du roi avant de disparaître.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Mestre Brenett m'a autorisé à quitter ma chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. Tu ne devrais pas assister à ça.

\- Et pourquoi ? Cette affaire me regarde tout autant que toi.

\- Je sais mais je sais aussi que tu désapprouve ce qui se passe.

\- C'est notre père Olyvar et les dieux savent à quel point je le déteste mais il est notre père.

\- Je sais mais il a provoqué la colère du roi et il subit maintenant sa justice.

\- Lui non plus n'aime pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a parfois du mal avec certaine partie de ses fonctions royales. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider.

\- Ne commence pas tu veux.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Tu le pense tellement fort que je l'entends Olyvar.

Il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que les portes de la grande-salle s'ouvrent laissant entrer le véritable monstre de ma vie. Olyvar pose sa main sur mon bras rassurant alors que Vent-Gris se rapproche de moi. Contrairement à Walder, Benfrey ne se laisse pas faire. Il se débat et hurle qu'on le libère.

\- Je vous ordonne de me libéré, je suis un seigneur des Jumeaux et….

\- Tu n'as rien à ordonné au roi du Nord gamin !

Mon affection pour Lord Omble gonfle brusquement d'un seul coup alors qu'il attrape mon frère par le col pour le contraindre à l'immobilité.

\- Benfrey Frey vous êtes jugés pour trahison envers le Nord, pour avoir conspiré à l'assassina du roi et retenu captif Cornelia Frey. Que souhaitez-vous dire pour votre défense ?

\- Tout ça à cause de cette petite garce, je savais qu'on aurait du la tuer y a des années maintenant. Elle n'apporte que des problèmes depuis toujours. Elle a même tué notre mère ! Si vous la vouliez tellement on vous l'aurez donné il vous suffisez d'épouser Roslin et elle aurait été à vous. Faut dire qu'elle est pas mal cette petite garce, je suis sûr que…

\- Silence !

Le cri de Robb me fait sursauter alors qu'au même moment Lord Omble envoie son poing dans la figure de Benfrey. Celui-ci se tait instantanément alors que l'air de la salle c'est brusquement fait électrique. Benfrey crache du sang sur le sol et lorsqu'il relève le visage son regard rencontre le mien, un sourire froid apparaît alors sur son visage.

\- Si ce n'est pas l'enfant prodigue ! Remis de ton petit séjour ?

Je ne réponds rien gardant un visage impassible et le regard ancré dans celui de mon frère alors que je sens clairement d'autre regard se poser sur moi.

\- On a perdu sa langue ? Plus de venin pour te défendre traitre ? Et toi Olyvar ? Heureux d'avoir trahis ton père pour cette petite garce ?

\- Surveille ta langue Benfrey.

\- Sinon quoi petit-frère ? Ryger n'est plus là pour vous protéger.

Je pose ma main sur le bras d'Olyvar pour attirer son attention et secoue négativement la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une esclandre, on ne devrait même pas être en train d'intervenir. Olyvar recule de quelque pas se replaçant à mes côtés alors que Benfrey éclate de rire.

\- Toujours aussi obéissant à ce que je vois. Tu les as bien dressé lui et Ryger, comment tu t'y es prise ? Laisse-moi deviner tu…

\- Cela suffit !

Je glisse ma main dans celle d'Olyvar et il la presse doucement rassurant. Vent-Gris presse son museau dans ma paume en soutient et je le gratte doucement derrière les oreilles. Benfrey est lui aussi condamné à la peine de mort et cela ne m'étonne pas. Dès que la porte se referme je quitte les lieux sans prêter attention à la voix d'Olyvar et rejoins l'écurie. J'ai besoin de penser et être loin des Jumeaux. Mais mon cheval n'est plus là, j'aurais du m'en souvenir. J'emprunte donc celui d'Olyvar et me lance au galop vers la forêt. Arrivé dans une petite clairière j'arrête la monture et descend tranquillement le petit sentier jusqu'à une petite mare. Walder va être exécuté et Benfrey aussi, je suppose qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls dans ce cas mais que vont devenir les Jumeaux maintenant ? Robb va-t-il laisser un Frey en prendre la direction ou placera-t-il un seigneur qui a toute sa confiance ? Si je suis mon sens du devoir je voudrais qu'il place l'un de mes frères à la tête du fief mais au fond de moi je me demande si c'est vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. Peut-être qu'un homme de Robb pourrait faire des Jumeaux un endroit où il fait bon vivre. J'aime les gens qui vivent aux Jumeaux et sur nos terres, je veux qu'ils puissent être heureux. Le futur ne m'a jamais paru aussi incertain qu'en cet instant. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple rencontre en forêt pouvait tout changer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse Vent-Gris pousse un léger aboiement et pousse sa grosse tête contre moi réclamant des caresses. Je ne retiens pas mon rire et caresse tendrement sa grosse tête poilue.

\- C'est un bon début c'est vrai mais je doute que ça m'aide beaucoup mon petit loup. Et ne me bave pas dessus, on en a déjà discuté. Si tu baves, pas de caresse. Et pas la peine de pleuré c'est non négociable.

Je relève brusquement le visage en entendant un branche craqué mais me détend en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant. La fatigue irradie de chaque partie de son corps et je vois beaucoup de tristesse dans son regard. Je me redresse doucement de l'arbre contre lequel j'étais appuyé et lui souris doucement.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez l'air épuisé.

\- Je le suis, démêler les files tissées par Walder s'avère plus difficile que prévu.

\- Je vois….

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela toute à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis habitué vous savez bien qu'habituellement Benfrey ne soit pas aussi vocal…. Enfant il me terrifié, bien plus que mon père. Je crois qu'il est le seul que je déteste réellement, sans doute parce qu'il s'en prenait toujours à Ryger.

\- Il ne vous fera plus de mal.

\- Il n'en fera plus à personne.

\- Oui, je suis désolé que vous deviez vivre ça.

\- C'est la justice du roi. Je n'ai pas à la juger.

\- Vous pensez que je devrais pardonner ?

\- Vous voulez une réponse sincère ?

\- J'aimerais.

\- Vous faites ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Ils s'en sont pris à vous et on enfreint la loi de l'hôte, selon les lois humaines et divines la mort est salutaire pour leur âme. Vous faites ce que vous devez faire, ce qui est juste pour la mémoire de ce qui ont périe par leur faute. De plus leur accordé la miséricorde pourrait être pris pour un signe de faiblesse et le Nord est un jeune royaume vous ne pouvez vous permettre d'avoir l'air faible. Alors je crois sincèrement que vous faites ce qui est juste mais ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile à accepter.

Je baisse le regard échappant à l'attraction de ses yeux et soupire doucement alors qu'il se trouve maintenant juste devant moi. Depuis la discussion que j'ai eu avec Lady Stark je suis gêné lorsque nous sommes seuls et je n'ai pas encore réussi à abordé le sujet de notre relation.

\- Vous êtes réellement surprenante vous savez.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- C'est que vous êtes aveugle ma dame.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit très convenable de me parler ainsi votre majesté.

\- Vous aurais-je blessé ma Dame ?

\- Et si c'était le cas comment penseriez-vous essuyer l'affront ?

L'instant d'après je me retrouve coincé entre l'écorce de l'arbre et le corps du roi du Nord incapable de penser ou de raisonner. Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont brulantes, tout comme son corps pressé contre le mien. En cet instant j'oublie toutes mes questions, le futur n'a aucune importance, seule compte l'homme qui me sert dans ses bras. Son front poser contre le mien il tente de reprendre sa respiration tout comme moi.

\- Suis-je pardonné ?

\- Je ne crois pas être capable de me souvenir de quoi vous deviez être pardonné.

Il rit et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu l'une de ses dames des contes de mon enfance, idiote et amoureuse. Je retiens une plainte alors qu'il libère mon corps de son agréable étau et l'observe en silence. Les sourcils foncés il semble en débat avec lui-même, comme si il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, il se fait tard et Olyvar est inquiet pour vous.

\- Heu…. Oui d'accord allons-y.

Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il souhaitait me parler mais je ne pose pas de question et me contente de le suivre jusqu'à nos montures. Nous faisons le chemin en silence jusqu'aux Jumeaux et je ne suis pas surprise de voir Olyvar en train de nous attendre. Il m'aide à descendre de ma monture et me sert dans ses bras puis prend mon visage dans ses mains.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi Olyvar où tu auras des cheveux blanc bien avant l'âge.

\- Si tu es capable de faire des plaisanteries stupides et même pas drôles c'est que tu vas mieux.

\- Comment ça même pas drôle et stupide ?

Je prends une mine boudeuse alors qu'il éclate de rire en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je souris et le laisse m'entraîner vers l'intérieur un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Tu dois voire Mestre Brenett, petite-sœur.

\- Encore ?! Mais Olyvar….

\- Et ne discute pas.

Je rougis vivement en entendant Robb éclatait de rire derrière nous et le fusille du regard alors qu'Olyvar m'entraîne toujours vers le tour de Mestre Brenett.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite du chapitre. Gros bisous à tous et bonne vacance à ceux qui ont la chance d'en profiter !


	12. La mort comme renouveau

Bonsoir à tous le monde, me voilà de retour pour ce chapitre _La mort comme un renouveau_ , je suppose que vous êtes nombreux à deviner ce que cela signifie. En effet nombreux sont ceux à attendre ce moment.

Merci Rose-Eliade pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise.

Miss-Stark99, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton petit moment "danse de la joie" cela m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis d'accord avec toi, dans cette fiction je tenais à tout de même donné un certain rôle à Catelyn qui je trouve est un personnage assez complexe à appréhender. Pour ce qui est du mariage il faudra atteindre encore un peu désolé mais j'espère que tu seras patiente, que la suite va te plaire et te rendre une nouvelle fois folle. Bisous à toi aussi et bonne lecture.

Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus Guest et j'espère que l'attente aura été supportable et que ce chapitre te plairas tout autant que le précédent.

Lys8375, je suis ravis que ce chapitre t'es plus et ravis que le sort de Walder et Benfrey te satisfasse. Je dois avouer que ce baiser dans la forêt était assez intense en effet et j'espère que Cornelia et Robb pourront profiter d'autre moment de ce genre.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

Je déteste être blessé ou malade au point d'avoir besoin des soins du Mestre. Je n'ai rien contre lui évidemment mais je n'aime pas dépendre de qui que ce soit.

\- Bonjour Jared.

\- Lady Fred je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien nous étions tous terriblement inquiet.

\- C'est très gentille Jared je suis sincèrement touché par votre inquiétude.

\- C'est tout à fait normal mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas pour cela.

\- Non en effet. Comment avance nos travaux ? J'ai pus constater que vous aviez déjà énormément avancé les travaux.

\- Oui le roi a ordonné que nous les continuions. Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre les différents sites de travaux ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Vous avez de sacré garde malade.

\- Tu n'as pas idée….

Je passe donc le reste de la journée avec Jared et pas seulement pour observer les travaux mais pour éviter de penser à de quoi sera faite la journée de demain. Je prends également des nouvelles de Trent et de ses hommes, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que les Jumeaux ont finalement trouvé les moyens de les payer.

\- Oh, bonjour Lord Omble. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris…. Je vais finir par désespérer…. Je te remercie Trent. Jared je vais discuter avec le Mestre de ce que nous pouvons faire pour la tour Est et je te donne une réponse rapidement.

\- Merci Ma Dame.

\- Il y avait autre chose messieurs ?

\- Non Ma Dame.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser à votre travail.

Je souris chaleureusement aux deux hommes et prend la direction des cuisines avec Lord Omble sur les talons. Je souris doucement et lui jette un coup d'œil lorsqu'il se place à ma hauteur.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous occupez de suivre l'avancer des travaux.

\- Je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Peut-être mais vous devriez être en train de vous reposer.

\- Oh je vous en pris ne commencer pas j'en ai déjà assez avec Olyvar. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me couve comme une enfant. Tout cela est ridicule !

\- J'accélère le pas alors qu'à mes côtés Lord Omble éclate de rire. J'entre vivement dans les cuisines et me laisse tomber à ma place habituelle. Marta dépose rapidement une assiette et un verre devant moi connaissant mes habitudes.

\- Vous semblez apprécier les cuisines.

\- L'ambiance y est chaleureuse, la compagnie de qualité et la nourriture délicieuse.

\- Dans ce cas je comprends votre choix.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Prenez donc un siège voulez-vous, vous me stressez à me regarder comme ça.

\- A vos ordres Ma Dame.

Je passe un excellent moment avec Lord Omble qui me fait beaucoup rire avec ses anecdotes et finalement je dois dire que j'apprécie qu'il soit si direct et franc. C'est rafraichissant. Nous finissons par manger en tête à tête dans les cuisines des Jumeaux.

\- Cornelia !

\- Oh non….

Je murmure doucement faisant rire Lord Omble alors qu'Olyvar se redresse de sa position devant ma chambre. Il salut poliment Lord Omble à mes côtés.

\- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser Ma Dame.

\- Bonne nuit Lord Omble et merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie pour le repas, votre compagnie était des plus agréables.

\- Le plaisir fut pour moi Ma Dame.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'écoute Olyvar me passer un savon pendant une bonne heure avant qu'il ne tombe finalement à cour d'argument.

\- C'est bon tu as terminé ? Bien dans ce cas tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle et je commence à en avoir assez que vous vous comportiez comme si j'allais me briser à chaque instant. Je suis une Frey Olyvar, j'ai toujours eu une vie difficile, une vie dure et je n'ai jamais eu besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi alors je comprends que tu sois inquiet. Je comprends que tu veuille me protéger surtout avec les derniers évènement mais je t'en pris fait en sorte que l'on cesse de vouloir tout faire pour moi parce que au dernière nouvelle je suis toujours capable de marcher seule, de penser seule et même de m'exprimer seule !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cornelia ?

\- Je n'en peu plus Olyvar j'ai l'impression d'étouffer et ça me rend folle.

\- Viens là.

Olyvar ouvre ses bras et je m'y glisse avec plaisir alors qu'il me berce doucement contre lui tout en caressant tendrement mes cheveux. Je me détends petit à petit et me laisse aller à fermer mes paupières.

\- Dis-moi tout petite-sœur. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et je réglerais le problème.

\- Je…. Je n'en peu plus de tout ces regards sur moi et ses murmures, ils me suivent partout et je ne me sens pas en sécurité Olyvar. Et s'il restait toujours des alliés de Benfrey ?

\- Cornelia….

\- Mais ça ne me gêne pas j'ai toujours vécu dans l'insécurité mais tu sais que j'ai besoin de ma liberté. Même Walder l'avait compris. J'ai besoin de me sentir libre de mes mouvements Olyvar, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si je sais que je ne peux pas mettre un pied dehors sans que quelqu'un vienne me dire que ce n'est pas ma place ou que je dois me reposer. Je ne veux pas vivre en étant consigné.

\- Je suis désolé si tu te sens étouffé. Je…. Ryger a toujours été celui qui te comprenait le mieux.

\- Peut-être mais tu es le seul à réussir à me faire sourire qu'importe la situation. Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

\- Il doit être arrivé au mur maintenant, nous ne devrions pas tarder à recevoir une lettre de sa part.

\- Il me manque, il ne méritait pas ça.

\- Je sais.

Olyvar dépose un baiser sur mon front et je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras rassurée et sereine pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Toute fois tout ce semblant de paix vol en éclat lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil sera bientôt levé, une aube qui sera teinté de rouge. Je me prépare rapidement enfilant une robe noir simple et coiffe mes cheveux. Je ne me reconnais pas vraiment dans cette tenue trop formelle mais c'est ce qui est adéquate de porter.

\- Je voudrais parler à mon père, Lord Walder Frey.

Les gardes devant moi se jettent des regards indécis. Je sais que Robb a demandé à ce que personne ne puisse voir Walder mais j'espère qu'on ne me refuse pas cette demande.

\- Nous restons devant la porte, au moindre problème appelez nous.

\- Merci infiniment messieurs mais tout ira bien.

L'un des gardes ouvre la porte alors qu'un autre me tend une lanterne pour éclairer mes pas. Je les remercie et entre. C'est une cellule plus étroite, sombre et humide que celle où j'avais été enfermé. Je ressens un étrange sentiment lorsque mon regard se pose sur la silhouette de mon père. Prostré sur le sol il semble tellement faible, tellement vieux et tellement inoffensif. Tout ce qui jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais été pour moi. Je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir pourquoi je suis venu le voir.

\- Tu es venu admirer ta victoire.

\- Je ne me considère pas comme étant victorieuse. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- Pourtant tu es celle qui gagne tout, tu vas devenir la plus puissante femme du Nord et tu vas être débarrassé de moi. Tu vas laisser tomber les Jumeaux, qu'est-ce que cela te fait ? D'abandonner et de trahir ce qui compte pour toi ? En y réfléchissant bien tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi. Comme quoi tu es peut-être plus Frey que ce que tout c'est gens du Nord disent. Tu es beaucoup plus comme moi que je ne le pensais.

\- Non c'est faux je ne suis pas comme vous et je ne le serais jamais. Vous savez j'étais prête à vous laissez gagner, à m'effacer pour le bien de notre famille mais vous êtes intervenu. Vous le savez pourtant que la seule chose que je veux c'est le bien de ma famille, des Jumeaux et rien d'autre. Je n'ai jamais voulu du pouvoir, je n'ai même jamais voulu quitter les Jumeaux avant. Vous avez raison je suis une Frey mais en aucun cas je ne suis comme vous. Moi, j'aime ma famille.

\- Tu aime ta famille ? Pourtant tu t'apprête à regarder ton père et ton frère se faire tuer, quel preuve d'amour.

\- Je ne peu rien faire concernant le sort qui vous attend.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?! Tu te moque de moi gamine ?! Il te suffirait d'un mot susurrait à l'oreille de ton jeune roi et la mort ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- Vous vous trompez je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Le roi a pris sa décision et je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus….

\- Menteuse !

Je sursaute violemment alors qu'il se redresse menaçant mais ses ferres le maintienne au sol. De l'autre côté j'entends les gardes s'agiter.

\- Tout va bien Ma Dame ?

\- Oui. Oui tout va bien merci.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Certaine je vous remercie messieurs.

Je reporte mon regard sur le visage de Walder lorsque je l'entends ricaner. Son regard froid me détaille alors qu'un sourire mauvais apparait sur ses lèvres. Je sais pourquoi je suis là, j'ai une question à lui poser.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détester à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Ce que tu as fait ?! Tu es une erreur voilà ce qui c'est passé. Dès le jour de ta naissance j'ai su que tu ne me causerais que des problèmes. Je tenais à ta mère, l'une des seules épouse que j'ai eu qui était utile, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, et tu me l'as pris. Tu vie parce qu'elle est morte. Oh tu n'es pas la première, j'aurais pus te pardonné si tu ne t'étais pas obstiner à tout faire pour me contrarier. Enfant tu étais calme, tu observais et tu juger sans te préoccupé de ce que je te disais. Tu n'as jamais été une petite chose docile non cela aurait été trop te demander d'entrer dans le moule. A chaque fois que je te regarde je vois mes échecs, tout ce que je n'aurais jamais, tout ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. J'aurais du me débarrasser de toi des que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Tu dis aimer cette famille mais tu ne lui cause que du tors. Soit réaliste gamine si tu n'avais pas été là ta mère serait toujours en vie, Ryger ne serait pas partie pour le mur et les jumeaux continueraient à appartenir pour des années encore aux Frey. Tu es la perte de cette famille !

Ces paroles pleine de violence et de haine me blesse plus que je ne l'aurais pensé parce que malgré toute ces années j'espérais qu'il m'aimait ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu mais je me suis leurrer. Nous restons ainsi à nous fixer en silence ne réagissant même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvre dans mon dos. Je ne bouge pas restant immobile alors même que deux gardes se saisissent de Walder pour lui faire quitter la cellule.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du venir.

\- Je sais mais il le fallait….

\- Cornelia…

\- Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'a jamais aimé…. Pas même un tout petit peu.

Je prends une grande respiration alors qu'il me sert fermement contre lui. Je lutte pour retenir mes larmes, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.

\- Tout va bien se passer Cornelia je vous le promets.

\- Non ça n'ira pas. Il va mourir aujourd'hui même et les Jumeaux n'auront plus de seigneur. Il a peut-être raison après tout, tout ça c'est peut-être ma faute.

Sa main dans mon dos se fige brusquement et son corps entier se tend contre le mien. Je relève le visage pour rencontrer son regard alors qu'il m'éloigne de lui.

\- Si vous me le demander je le gracierais. Je refuse de vous voir souffrir.

\- Il a dit que vous le feriez si je vous le demandé. Je devrais le faire non ? Après tout il s'agit de mon père et pourtant je ne peux m'y résoudre. Ce ne serait pas juste, pas juste pour tous ceux à qui il a fait du mal et pas juste pour vous. Je ne peux exiger de vous de renier tout ce en quoi vous croyez et ceux juste parce que cela allégerai mon cœur. Parce que cela me ferait me sentir moins coupable.

\- Coupable de quoi ?

\- De la mort de ma mère, du départ de Ryger, de la chute de ma famille, de la mort de mon père et….

\- Vous n'aime responsable d'aucune de ces choses Cornelia. Le seul responsable c'est Walder et il va payer pour ces crimes aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui est de votre famille et des Jumeaux nous en discuterons une fois cette affaire réglée. Tout sera bientôt réglé je vous le promets.

La pluie tombe en de fine goutte devant mes yeux mais je reste immobile sous la pluie alors que l'exécution est déjà fini depuis un moment.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je pensais que je ressentirais quelque chose mais rien. Rien mis à part un énorme vide.

Olyvar ne dit rien de plus se contentant de glisser sa main dans la mienne et de rester debout à mes côtés. Lorsque Walder est mort je pensais ressentir quelque chose, de la douleur, de la tristesse ou même un soulagement mais rien. Absolument rien comme si aucun lien ne nous unisse et encore je crois que j'aurais été plus touché par l'exécution d'un parfait inconnu. Lui et moi avions donc atteint un genre de point de rupture ? C'est étrange de ce dire qu'il n'est plus, qu'il ne pourra plus jamais influer sur ma vie. Plus la peine de jouer à ces jeux cruels de pouvoir, plus la peine de tenter de se fondre dans la masse, de ne plus être le mouton noir.

\- Rentrons je commence à avoir froid.

Olyvar ne dit rien passant un bras autour de mon épaule et m'entraîne jusqu'à ma chambre pour que je me change. Nous nous retrouvons à notre point de rendez-vous habituel et je remarque le papier dans ses mains.

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé, une page se tourne pour Cornelia et les Jumeaux mais de nombreuse choses vont encore bouleversé sa vie. Je vous retrouve bientôt j'espère pour la suite, gros bisous à tous.


	13. Un gout de renouveau

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à commencer par présenter mes sincères excuses pour le retard de publication, j'ai été énormément prise par mes études et de ce fait j'ai légèrement délaissé la publication de ma fiction. Toute fois je vais faire en sorte d'y remédier en publiant toute les une ou deux semaines. La fiction a très bien avancé mais je reste à l'écoute de vos suggestions pour la suite.

Sur ceux je tiens à remercier, Rose-Eliade pour son commentaire qui ne manque jamais d'être laissé et qui me fait toujours plaisir.

Je veux aussi remercier Miss-Stark99, je suis heureuse que tu es apprécié le sort de Walder, je dois avoué avoir apprécié d'écrire que ce sale type mourrait. Pour ce qui est de Ryger et Jon, je pense que tu pourrais avoir des surprises mais je n'en dit pas plus.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et compensera d'une certaine manière mon retard.

* * *

Olyvar ne dit rien passant un bras autour de mon épaule et m'entraîne jusqu'à ma chambre pour que je me change. Nous nous retrouvons à notre point de rendez-vous habituel et je remarque le papier dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une lettre.

\- Une lettre ? De qui ?

\- De Ryger.

\- Ryger ? Il nous a écris ? Comment il va ?

\- Juge par toi-même.

Je prends rapidement la lettre dans ses mains et li rapidement la lettre de Ryger. Il semble heureux, il dit qu'il va bien et qu'il se sent bien sur le mur.

 _Olyvar et ma chère petite sœur,_

 _Je suis arrivé depuis quelque jour maintenant sur le mur et tout ici est tellement différent des Jumeaux mais ça vous devez vous en douter. Je suis monter tout au sommet du mur et c'est comme observer le monde du sommet. Je suis certain que tu adorais voir ça petite sœur. On ressent un tel sentiment de liberté à ce moment là. Je crois que je vais me plaire ici, la vie y est plutôt agréable même si elle n'est pas facile. Il fait froid et la nourriture n'est pas aussi bonne que celle de Marta mais j'aime l'idée de me sentir utile. Le Lord Commandant m'a confié la direction de la formation des nouvelles recrues, c'est agréable. Je sais que tu dois te sentir mal Cornelia, que tu dois te sentir coupable mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est loin d'être la vie à laquelle je rêvais mais c'est loin de Walder alors je crois que ce ne sera pas si mal, le seul regret que j'ai c'est de vous laisser derrière._

 _J'entends des rumeurs venant des Jumeaux et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien. Que les rumeurs sont exagérées, j'attends votre réponse avec impatience même si je sais que vous allez bien après tout il en faut bien plus pour venir à bout de vous deux. Une autre rumeur est parvenue à mes oreilles et elle te concerne petite-sœur. Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de quelque chose concernant le roi et toi ? Je suis blessé tu sais, je pensais que tu me dirais toujours tout, à croire que tu grandis bien trop vite. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es toujours la petite fille qui faisait ces premiers pas dans la cour Est de la forteresse. Je me souviens encore de ton premier mot, comment pourrais-je l'oublier alors que ce jour là tu m'as enfin donné l'impression d'avoir une famille. Je t'aime petite sœur et je veux que tu sois heureuse alors promet moi d'arrêter de te poser des questions et de penser à toi pour une fois. Je sais que tu dois te dire que tu ne le mérite pas mais tu te trompe._

 _Je sais qu'il est inutile que je te le demande mais veille sur notre petite-sœur Olyvar. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que malgré tout ce qu'elle peut nous dire elle en a besoin. Je veux aussi que tu saches que je suis fière de l'homme que tu es devenu et je sais que tu veilleras sur elle pour nous deux._

 _J'espère vous revoir rapidement alors lorsque vous vous rendez dans le Nord, parce que vous le ferez tout les deux, passé me voir. Je vous ferez visiter._

 _Je vous embrasse et attend patiemment votre réponse._

 _Ryger, frère de la garde de nuit._

\- Il va bien. Il dit qu'il est heureux là-bas.

\- C'est Ryger tu le connais, il n'a pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureux.

\- Juste de savoir que toi et moi allons bien.

\- C'est vrai. Et puis nous irons le voir.

\- Tu m'emmèneras au mur ?

\- Je doute que ce soit moi qui t'y emmène.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ryger la dit. Le roi et toi.

\- On n'en a plus vraiment reparlé c'est dernier temps. Il a peut être changé d'avis après tout il n'est plus obligé de ce marier tout de suite alors….

\- Il a peur.

\- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

\- De te perdre.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il peur de me perdre ?

\- Tu sais que tu es loin d'être une fille facile à approché. Si difficile à avoir mais si facile à perdre. Il a peur d'aller trop vite avec toi, peur que tu te sentes prise au piège et que tu décide de fuir.

Alors lui aussi a peur de ce que tout ceci représente ? Je suppose que nous devrions en discuter mais pour cela nous devons terminer une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire.

\- Lady Levanah !

\- Lady Cornelia !

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir.

Je sers la femme dans mes bras en sourient, lorsque je me suis réveiller elle était partie pour le Sud pour ses affaires. Elle me sourit chaleureusement en réponse.

\- Moi aussi j'étais inquiète pour vous mais je suis heureuse de voir que cela n'avait pas de fondement. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien si ce n'est que vous semblez plutôt fatigué.

\- Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été facile mais vous avez du en entendre parler…

\- Oui cela a fait grand bruit. Même dans le Sud.

\- C'est bien ce que je redoutais…. En tout cas je souhaitais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, ce que je vous ai demandé n'étais pas facile à faire et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Sincèrement.

\- J'ai fais ce que tout amie aurait fait. Même si je déplore quelque chose.

\- A oui ? Quoi ?

\- A cause de tout ceci vous ne partez plus pour Myr.

\- Je suppose en effet.

Nous éclatons de rire en cœur et je l'accompagne jusqu'à ses appartements. Il est agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne passe pas son temps à vous demander si vous allez bien ou non.

\- Lady Cornelia.

\- Oh bonjour votre Majesté, Messire et Olyvar.

Combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'au détour d'un couloir je tombe sur le roi, Lord Omble et mon frère allant je ne sais où alors que je tente de les éviter ? Très peu mais évidemment je ne suis pas chanceuse. Le premier qui me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit je le tue.

\- Vous semblez heureuse aujourd'hui Ma Dame.

\- Est-ce une mauvaise chose Lord Omble ?

\- Pour nous peut-être….

Je fusille mon frère du regard alors que les Nordiens le dévisage interrogateur et qu'il me sourit provoquant. Olyvar manque parfois cruellement de subtilité.

\- J'ai vu les hommes de Myr.

\- Oui Lady Levanah est arrivé il y a peu, elle fait escale aux Jumeaux pour quelque jour avant de reprendre la route.

\- Doit-on éviter la grande salle durant les prochains jours ?

\- Tu exagère ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

\- Et ça à été explosif.

\- C'est le cas de le dire….. Mais tu exagère tout de même !

\- Pouvons nous savoir ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Non/Oui !

Je fusille mon frère du regard. Depuis la mort de notre père les Jumeaux semble avoir retrouvé un souffle de vie, un souffle de vie qui se caractérise chez Olyvar par un penchant certain pour les taquineries. Je suis d'ailleurs sa victime préféré.

\- Je te rappel que tu es impliqué dans cette histoire autant que moi.

\- Peut-être mais celui qui la raconte a les cartes en mains et nous savons tout les deux que tu ne le feras pas. Alors je gagne la partie ! Quand je vais dire ça à Ryger !

\- Dans ce cas je t'en pris mais n'oublie pas de lui dire qu'il va manquer les incroyables révélations sur ce qui c'est passé le jour du 80ème anniversaire de Walder. C'est toi qui vois Olyvar.

Sauf qu'au jeu du chat et de la souris je préfère être le chat. Je souris lorsque je vois Olyvar blêmir, il se fait avoir à chaque fois à croire que malgré toutes ces années il ne me connait pas…. Je reprends ma route après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Les jours semblent passer avec une certaine légèreté, les travaux sont presque tous achevés et les jugements sont terminé mais malgré cela je ne me sens pas sereine car aujourd'hui je sais que le roi et ses conseillers vont abordés le sujet de l'intendance des Jumeaux….

\- Lady Frey ?

\- Bonjour Lady Stark comment allez-vous ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous posez la question.

\- Je me sens comme entre deux ponts, tirailler entre ma loyauté pour ma famille et mes sentiments pour Robb… Avez-vous déjà connu ce sentiment ?

\- Cela m'est déjà arrivé en effet. J'imagine que la situation ne doit pas être facile pour vous. Dites moi ce que vous ressentez, je suis certaine qu'en parler vous fera du bien.

\- J'ai énormément de frère, tellement que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y en a certain que je n'ai jamais rencontré et pourtant cette dernière semaine ils sont tous venu me voir. Espérant que je puisse leur accordé le titre de seigneur des Jumeaux. J'aimerais sincèrement que l'un de mes frères reprennent le fief après tout il s'agit de ma famille mais d'un autre côté je…. Je veux le meilleur pour les Jumeaux, je veux que les gens qui vivent sur ces terres puissent avoir le meilleur et je me dis que c'est quelque chose que les Frey ne seront peut être jamais en mesure de leur apporter.

\- Vous tenez réellement à cet endroit.

\- C'est ma maison et ils sont ma famille. Bien plus que les Frey ne l'ont jamais été. La majorité des gens pensent que lorsque je parle de ma famille il s'agit des Frey mais en réalité je pense à tout ces gens qui vivent ici. Je pense à Marta et à ses sourires faciles, à Jared et son rire bruyant, au mestre et à ses discussions passionnées, au petit Gareth que j'ai vu grandir et à la petite Lia qui apprend encore à marché. Je pense à tout ces gens qui m'ont donné tellement plus que les Frey. Je veux qu'ils puissent avoir un bon seigneur, un seigneur qui saura prendre soin d'eux comme aucun n'a jamais réussi à le faire jusqu'alors. Alors est-ce que souhaitais que ce ne soit plus un Frey qui soit régent fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste ?

\- Vous êtes certainement beaucoup de chose Cornelia mais vous n'êtes pas égoïste. C'est gens ont de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Non c'est moi qui ai de la chance de les avoir.

Et je le pense vraiment. Ils sont ma véritable famille, Walder avait compris que tout ce que je faisais c'était pour eux, il avait compris que ma vrai famille ne serait jamais lui. Je suppose que c'est lorsqu'il l'a compris que les seuls pour qui je ferais tout était les habitants des Jumeaux que j'ai réellement commencé à le déranger.

\- Vous ferez une excellente reine.

\- Je….

Je ne peux ajouter quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvre sur un homme du Nord. Le roi et ses seigneurs ont pris leur décision, le destin des Jumeaux est désormais scellé. Debout au fond de la grande salle j'observe la foule formé par mes frères et sœurs s'agglutiner devant l'estrade sur laquelle le roi fait face à notre petite assemblée. Un court instant nos regards se croisent mais je détourne rapidement le regard, je suis bien trop terrifié par ce que je pourrais y découvrir.

\- Lady Cornelia ?

\- Bonjour mestre Brenett, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien mieux que vous il semblerait, vous semblez prête à vous effondrez à tout instant.

\- Je suis terrifié mestre Brenett. L'avenir des Jumeaux est sur le point de ce décidé et pour la première fois depuis des années je n'ai aucun rôle à jouer.

\- Je suis certain que le roi aura pris la meilleure décision.

\- Vous avez assisté aux délibérations, qu'en avez-vous pensées ?

\- Il prend très à cœur le bien être des Jumeaux et je suis certain que la décision vous conviendra Ma Dame.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle doit satisfaire….

Lorsque Robb prend enfin la parole j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Cette attente me semble sans fin mais lorsque le verdict tombe je ne ressens qu'un immense soulagement alors qu'autour de moi les protestations de mes frères gonflent. Moi je souris et cette fois lorsque mon regard rencontre celui de notre jeune roi du Nord je ne fais rien pour détourner le regard.

\- Lady Cornelia ?

\- Lord Omble c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez enfin. Votre père m'a beaucoup parlez de vous.

\- Et il m'a également beaucoup parler de vous Ma Dame.

Je souris doucement à l'homme face à moi. De stature plus qu'imposante il a de quoi terrifié le guerrier le plus aguerrie et pourtant je ne sens venir de lui aucune menace.

\- Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous à propos des Jumeaux Ma Dame.

\- Avec moi ?

\- J'aimerais avoir vos conseils sur certain sujet afin de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement des Jumeaux et me montré à la hauteur du travail que vous avez réalisé.

\- Cette manière si polis de parler ne vous viens pas de votre père n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait un plaisir et un honneur pour moi de vous apportez mon aide. Je suis heureuse que les Jumeaux puissent jouir d'un seigneur tel que vous, ils le méritent et j'espère que vous vous plaisez aux Jumeaux.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Je souris largement à Jon Omble junior nouveau seigneur des Jumeaux et futur époux d'Argyne Frey fille d'Annara Farring, 6eme épouse de Lord Walder Frey. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre la délégation du Nord reprendra sa route une fois le mariage célébré, soit à la fin du mois. Argyne est semble-t-il heureuse de cette union. C'est une jeune-femme douce et simple qui je l'espère saura s'affirmer pour pouvoir faire face à ses responsabilités de Dame des Jumeaux. Les semaines suivantes je passe de nombreuse heure en compagnie de lord Omble ratifiant chaque traiter, chaque relevé de compte et chaque marché des Jumeaux. J'écris également divers lettre à nos associés d'affaire afin de leur faire part du changement de régence et des possibles changements que cela occasionnerait. De ce faire, étant très prise, je n'ai que très peu vu Robb et je dois dire que cela me manque….

\- Nourrice puis-je savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ce soir est le grand soir, votre sœur ce marie vous devez vous préparez Ma Dame.

\- Comme tu l'a si bien dit c'est ma sœur qui ce marie pas moi.

\- Mais vous vous devez d'être magnifique, cette fois vous pourrez assister à cette fête et agir comme il vous plaira sans avoir le regard de votre père sur vous.

\- C'est vrai….

Je caresse discrètement le tissu de la robe que ma nourrice à choisi pour moi. Une magnifique robe bleu à la jupe vaporeuse qui cacherait mes hanches mais dont le corset marquerait ma taille tout en soulignant ma poitrine. Une magnifique robe à la couleur du ciel, au manche courte et bouffante constellé de petits cristaux rappelant des gouttes de pluies sur les pétales d'une fleur. Une robe beaucoup trop belle pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas l'une de mes robes.

\- Non Ma Dame.

\- D'où provient-elle ?

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai acheté.

\- Ryger ?!

* * *

Et voilà, Ryger va faire un petit retour. Je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher, j'aime beaucoup trop ce personnage.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous me ferez le plaisir de laisser un petit commentaire. Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.


	14. Retour et Mariage

Et voilà, comme promis un nouveau chapitre avec le grand retour de Ryger. Je suis heureuse que mon affection pour ce personnage soit partager et j'espère que le contenu de ce chapitre vous plaira.

Un grand merci à Rose-Eliade, qui ne manque jamais de laisser un petit commentaire depuis le début de ces fiction.

Je suis sincèrement heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, PrekDeva. Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que celui-ci répondra à tes attentes.

Lys8375, merci pour ton commentaire et je te présente mes excuses pour l'erreur. Je ne te trouve pas du tout maniaque car je dois avoué que j'avais moi-même effectué des recherches sur le sujet. J'ai d'ailleurs honte de constater mon erreur surtout que la 6ème épouse de Walder est la mère de Cornelia et Oliver... En tout cas merci pour ta lecture et pour ton commentaire.

Comme toujours j'apprécie tes commentaires Miis-Stark99 et je suis heureuse que tu partage ma joie concernant le retour de Ryger. J'espère que son apparition dans ce chapitre te plaira.

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture.

* * *

Je reste figé sur place, dévisageant mon frère mais me reprend bien vite pour le prendre dans mes bras heureuse d'enfin le revoir. Lorsque ces bras se referme autour de moi c'est comme si toute ces derniers mois de douleur n'avait jamais existé, c'est comme si je respirais de nouveau.

\- Ryger….

\- Oui c'est bien moi petite-sœur. Tu m'as tellement manqué Cornelia.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir.

\- Tu sais bien que cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu es ma petite-sœur Cornelia, mon plus précieux trésor.

Je souris doucement alors qu'il embrasse tendrement mon front. Nous discutons un long moment alors que je me prépare enfilant cette fois sans me plaindre la robe choisi par Ryger. J'apprends de ce fait qu'il est là à la recherche de nouvel recru pour le mur et il me confirme ce qu'il avait dit dans sa lettre. Il aime sa vie de frère de la garde de nuit.

\- Tu es magnifique Cornelia.

\- La robe est magnifique.

\- Non tu te trompe. C'est à peine si elle te rend justice.

\- Tu n'es pas très objectif Ryger.

\- Et toi tu es bien trop têtu. Me ferais tu l'honneur de me laisser t'accompagnais ?

\- L'honneur serait pour moi.

Je passe mon bras sous celui de Ryger et nous nous rendons ensemble à la grande-salle comme nous l'avions jusqu'alors toujours fait. Je me fige un instant dans l'entré lorsque je distingue les son provenant de la salle, des voix, de la musique et des rires comme je n'en ai jamais encore entendu aux Jumeaux. Ryger sert tendrement ma main dans la sienne et je relève le visage pour voir son sourire tendre. Je ferme un instant les yeux puis prend une grande inspiration et nous nous remettons en route. Je place un masque d'impassibilité sur mon visage lorsque nous entrons alors que plusieurs regards se tournent vers nous.

\- Je n'aurais pas du venir….

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi petite-sœur, tu n'as plus à te cacher désormais et puis tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'admirer ta beauté.

\- Tu raconte n'importe quoi Ryger. Est-ce le froid du nord qui te fait délirer ?

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises et allons saluer les jeunes mariés.

Je soupire et le laisse m'entraîner à sa suite vers le couple. Couple qui semble étrangement dépareillé, au côté de Jon Omble notre sœur semblait étrangement menue et chétif. Qui ne le serait pas après tout.

\- Lady Cornelia vous voilà enfin !

Un franc sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres alors que le nouveau seigneur des Jumeaux me sert dans ses bras. Il y a quelque chose chez les Omble qui me mets étrangement à l'aise et de bonne humeur.

\- Lord Omble laissé moi vous présentez mon frère aîné. Ryger frère de la garde de nuit.

\- Ravis de faire votre connaissance Lord Omble, ma petite sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Plaisir partagé, il est toujours agréable de rencontrer un frère de la garde de nuit.

Alors que les deux hommes discutent je porte mon attention sur ma sœur. Argyne semble un peu perdu, nous n'avons jamais réellement discuté et je me dis que c'est peut être le moment.

\- Bonsoir Argyne, tu es ravissante.

\- Merci beaucoup Cornelia….

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu semble légèrement tendu.

\- Je….

Elle jette de petit coup d'œil tout autour d'elle, notamment à son futur mari et je comprends que quelque chose cloche. Je reporte mon attention sur les deux hommes à mes côtés.

\- Lord Omble puis-je vous emprunter votre fiancé un instant ? Cela ne prendra qu'un instant.

\- Faites donc mesdames.

J'entraine donc ma sœur en dehors de la salle. Une fois à l'air libre je m'accoude au bord du pont et prend une grande inspiration. La soirée est encore jeune et le mariage aura bientôt lieu.

\- Cornelia ?

\- C'est toujours ici que je viens lorsque la foule me donne l'impression d'étouffer et que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je pivote doucement sur mes talons pour lui faire face. En cet instant son jeune âge me frappe, elle n'a que 15 ans, presque 16 mais elle fait partie pour les Frey des enfants. De plus de part sa position dans la lignée Frey elle n'a jamais été élevé à devenir une vrai dame.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je…. Lord Omble semble être un homme bon et juste mais…. Mais il est tellement impressionnant lorsqu'il est près de moi je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me briser d'une seule main.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir apprendre à le connaître avant…. J'aurais aimé une histoire comme celle du roi et toi.

Sa confidence sincère me touche. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, surtout alors qu'elle me dévisage comme si j'étais la réponse à toutes ses questions.

\- J'ai passé les dernières semaines avec lord Omble et j'en retiens une chose, c'est un homme bien qui jamais ne te fera de mal. Je devine que la situation est loin d'être idéal mais je sais que tu seras heureuse et tu ne dois pas laisser nos frères et sœurs te dire le contraire.

\- Comment tu…. ?

\- J'ai été victime des ragots Frey bien avant toi petite-sœur et je sais très bien ce que cela peut faire. Tu pense qu'ils ont raison, que tout est de ta faute, tu te remets en cause et finalement tu laisse le bonheur te filer entre les doigts. Mais si tu fais ça tu commettras une erreur. Ce soir tu seras Argyne Omble Dame des Jumeaux et aucun d'entre eux ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal.

\- Promis ?

\- Lord Omble les en empêchera.

Je lui souris doucement et lui conseil d'avoir le moment venu une discussion avec lord Omble mais en attendant elle devrait juste profiter de sa soirée. Je me fige lorsqu'elle se jette dans mes bras mais me reprend bien vite et la serre à mon tour dans mes bras.

\- Mesdames ?

\- Qui a-t-il Olyvar ?

\- C'est l'heure, tout le monde attend la futur marié alors à moins que tu es prévu de faire annuler ce mariage Cornelia il serait temps d'y aller.

\- D'accord nous arrivons.

Olyvar hoche la tête et nous laisse seules. J'éloigne Argyne de moi et essuie doucement ses joues pour effacer les larmes puis doucement dépose un baiser sur son front.

\- Prête ?

\- Oui.

Je souris satisfaite de la voir soudainement plus sûr d'elle. Elle fera finalement peut être une bonne Dame pour les Jumeaux si elle continue sur cette voie. Lorsque nous arrivons dans le hall Olyvar se tient devant la porte au côté de Colmar Frey le frère d'Argyne. Agé d'à peine une dizaine d'année il semble impressionné alors qu'Olyvar lui explique la marche à suivre. Encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

\- Je n'ai fais que l'écouter.

\- Et bien il semblerait qu'elle en est eu besoin. Elle semble être une tout autre personne.

\- Et cela ne semble pas déplaire à lord Omble.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de Cupidon.

\- Talent qu'elle semble mettre au service de tous sauf d'elle.

Je fusille Olyvar du regard et souris tendrement à Ryger qui vient d'arriver. Debout entre mes deux frères je me sens bien et ceux même si nous sommes perdu dans une foule compacte composé des mes autres frères et sœurs. La cérémonie se déroule rapidement et Argyne semble heureuse. Lorsque nos regards se croisent elle m'offre un sourire éclatant et j'arrive alors à percevoir ce que sera la vie aux Jumeaux. Une vie de joie et de rire. Un rire tonitruant même.

\- Votre sœur semble être devenue quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi Lord Omble. Décidemment je ne vois pas d'où votre fils tiens ses bonnes manières….

\- De sa mère je dirais.

\- Une femme courageuse à n'en pas douter !

Lord Omble éclate de rire et je me surprends à en faire de même. Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que j'apprécie réellement la famille Omble ?

\- Il veillera sur elle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle est sa femme désormais. Mon fils est un homme d'honneur.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas messire ce n'est pas de lui que je doute….

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Walder n'est peut être plus mais la graine de haine qu'il a semé dans le cœur de ces enfants est toujours présente. Elle était terrifiée vous savez, je lui ai promis qu'il ne laissera personne lui faire le moindre mal. Je lui ai promis qu'elle serait heureuse.

\- Et vous n'avez pas mentit. Je parlerais à mon fils à ce propos si cela peu vous rassurer, même si je doute que cela soit nécessaire. Mon fils semble être devenu friand de votre sœur.

\- Je ne la connais pas très bien mais je sais qu'elle à une personnalité complexe qui ravira votre fils. Avec elle il ne s'ennuiera pas. Vous figurez qu'elle est faible serait une erreur après tout elle a grandit aux Jumeaux. Les faibles ne survivent pas longtemps.

\- Les choses vont changer.

\- Oui je peux le deviner. Si je peux me permettre vous avez fait un excellent travail avec votre fils, je suis heureuse que les Jumeaux est un seigneur tel que lui à leur tête.

\- Serais-ce un compliment de votre part Ma Dame ?

\- Ne vous y habituer pas trop lord Omble.

Il éclate une nouvelle fois de rire et je souris doucement tout en observant le couple phare de cette soirée danser au centre de la pièce. Je me redresse lorsque je vois Robb discuter avec Ryger.

\- Votre frère tiens énormément à vous.

\- Ryger est un peu comme un père pour moi. C'est à lui qu'on été destiné mes premiers mots et c'est également avec lui que j'ai fais mes premiers pas.

\- Cela explique beaucoup de chose….

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Lorsque je les ai quittés votre frère était en train de faire part de ses « recommandation » à votre propos à notre roi.

\- Il quoi ?! Par tous les dieux pourquoi mes frères font-ils toujours ce genre de chose ?

Je gémis doucement prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il n'y a aucune raison de le faire après tout nous ne sommes pas engagé et puis il s'agit de Robb.

\- Il vous aime. Tout comme beaucoup de personne ici, mon fils et sa nouvelle épouse auront du mal à obtenir la même loyauté de vos sujets.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Les Jumeaux ont beaucoup à offrir, un seigneur qui les aimes et qui prendra soin d'eux obtiendra la même loyauté dont ils m'ont honoré. De plus je me suis assuré que votre fils n'est pas à ce soucié de ce genre de chose. Les Jumeaux ont jusqu'à présent tourné presque tout seul et comme je les expliqué à votre fils, chacun ici connait son rôle et ses devoirs.

\- Quand avez-vous trouvé le temps de faire tout cela ?

\- Il suffit d'être organisé mon seigneur.

\- Et bien dans votre emploi du temps très chargé auriez-vous un moment à m'accordé pour une danse ?

\- Je ne suis pas une excellente danseuse mon seigneur.

N'ayant assisté qu'à très peu de soirée je n'avais eu que peu l'occasion de pratiquer la danse. Surtout que mon éducation était loin d'être la priorité de Walder.

\- Et moi je ne suis guère un bon danseur mais quelle importance.

J'hésite un moment peu habitué à ce genre de situation. J'apprends à peine à accepter à ne plus vivre dans l'ombre mais de là me retrouver subitement sous les projecteurs…. Mais Ryger a raison je n'ai plus aucune raison de me cacher.

\- Vous avez raison cela n'a guère d'importance. Toute fois j'apprécierais que vous ne m'écrasiez pas les pieds.

Danser avec Lord Omble est loin d'être de tout repos. Je tente de me concentrer sur mes pas tout en évitant les pieds de lord Omble et en rient de ses plaisanteries.

\- Stoppe par pitié Lord Omble accordé moi une pose.

\- Je vous pensez plus tenace Ma Dame.

\- Je vous accorde la victoire de cette bataille mais je gagnerais la guerre n'en doutais pas.

\- Tu pourras mener cette bataille un autre jour petite-sœur. Lord Omble permettait ?

\- Je vous en pris.

\- M'accordes-tu cette danse petite-sœur ?

\- Toujours tu n'as même pas besoin de demander.

Danser avec Ryger est beaucoup plus reposant que de danser avec Lord Omble. Je l'interroge sur sa conversation avec le roi mais il se contente de sourire mystérieusement et je sais que je ne tirerais rien de plus de lui. Je le sais car il a exactement le même regard que moi lorsque j'ai décidé que je ne dirais rien de plus. J'enchaine ensuite de nombreuse danse avec plusieurs seigneurs du Nord, avec le frère de lady Levanah, avec un envoyé de Dorme venu pour signer le nouvel accord de commerce, avec le marié et avec Olyvar. La soirée est déjà bien avancée et je devine que ce sera la dernière danse avant le moment de la literie.

\- Ma Dame.

\- Votre majesté.

Pourquoi faut-il que je me comporte comme une jeune péronnelle croyant encore au conte de fée ? J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant vivant son première amour. C'est un peu le cas mais je n'aime pas le fait de ne rien métriser autant que j'aime ces sensations. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélère lorsque mon regard rencontre le siens. J'y vois briller tellement de choses qui font naitre une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

\- Je…. Oui avec plaisir.

Il me sourit doucement et nous commençons à tourner doucement. Un rythme beaucoup plus lent et une proximité beaucoup plus intime que dans mes danses précédente. Lorsqu'il se penche vers moi pour murmurer au creux de mon oreille qu'il me trouve ravissante je lutte pour rester impassible alors qu'un sourire idiot apparait sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde semble penser ce soir.

\- Vous en doutez ?

\- Devrais-je ?

\- Jamais. Pas alors que je n'ai pus détacher mon regard de vous de toute la soirée.

\- Mon frère a du en être ravis.

\- Il semblerait qu'il est été satisfait de notre entrevu.

\- J'ose espérer qu'il ne vous aura pas importuné…

\- Je suis toujours aussi déterminer à vous convaincre de m'épouser si vous vous posiez la question.

\- Rien ne pourra vous faire changer d'avis alors ?

\- Non absolument rien. Voudriez-vous qu'il en soit autrement ?

\- Je m'interroge juste quand à savoir si vous serez toujours aussi déterminer lorsque vous aurez eu ce que vous voulez.

\- N'ai-je toujours pas passé le test de votre confiance ?

\- La confiance est quelque chose que j'accorde très difficilement. Je le place même au dessus de l'amour et jusqu'à présent très peu de personne l'on obtenu.

\- J'aimerais l'obtenir.

\- Et je suis certaine que vous y parviendrez. Vous avez déjà commencé et j'espère sincèrement que vous n'arrêterez pas.

\- Jamais soyez-en certaine.

Il y a tellement de sincérité dans ses paroles et dans ses yeux que s'en est déroutant. Je n'ai jamais connu personne qui semblait si sincère avec lui-même mais surtout avec les autres. Peut être que si la vie aux Jumeaux avaient été différente nous aurions été ainsi, peut être est-ce normal. Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûr j'aime cela.

\- Puis-je vous posez une question Cornelia ?

\- Rien ne vous assure que je répondrais.

Ma réponse fuse encore une fois plus vite que je n'ai le temps de penser et je le vois sourire à cela. Il se remémore sans nul doute notre marché, qu'il pose toute les questions qu'il désire, je me réserve le droit de répondre ou non.

\- M'aimez-vous ?

* * *

Et voilà c'est tous pour ce chapitre ! Je dois avouée avoir longuement hésité sur la fin de ce chapitre mais que serait la vie sans un peu de suspens ? N'hésité pas à me donner votre avis sur la question et sur ce chapitre.

A très bientôt, bisous, bisous !


	15. Nouveau départ

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ai plus Lys8375 et j'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop pour la fin du chapitre précédent. Oui pauvre Argyn mais je pense que son sort au côté d'un Omble sera bien meilleur que tous ce qu'aurait pus lui réserver Warlder. Pour ce qui est de Cornelia et de son estime de soi, je dirais qu'après la vie qu'elel a mené au Jumeaux, Robb va avoir du travail. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Je suis ravis que mon histoire te plaise Rose-Eliade, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à ton attente.

PrekDeva je dois dire que ta review m'a presque fait peur et je m'estime heureuse que tu apprécies mon histoire. Je dois avouée que j'ai longuement hésiter sur la fin mais cela laisse un peu de suspens. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également.

Je suis surprise que tu n'es pas reçu ton invitation au mariage Miss-Stark99 et je m'en excuse. Oui la relation de Cornelia et ses deux frères est vraiment quelque chose que j'ai apprécié à décrire. Et bien pour ce qui est de la réponse de Cornelia je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps.

Je vous souhaites à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

La question ainsi posé fait se figer chacun de mes muscles et mon cœur rate un battement. Je le dévisage surprise par la franchise de sa question toute fois je devine une réelle attente dans son regard. La réponse me semble pourtant évidente. Suis-je donc si difficile à cerner qu'il n'ait pas compris. Perdu dans ses beaux yeux bleus la réponse glisse sur mes lèvres et je ne ressens aucune gêne de cette confession.

\- Oui.

En d'autre temps jamais je n'aurais admis mon attachement à qui que ce soit par peur de me le voir brusquement arraché mais Ryger a raison, les temps changent et moi aussi semble-t-il mais face au sourire éblouissant de Robb je ne peux le regretter.

\- Dans ce cas j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. J'attendrais que vous soyez prête.

\- Vous attendrez ?

\- Je ne ferais rien que vous ne voulez aussi. Je ne vous imposerais jamais quoi que ce soit Cornelia, je ne désire rien de plus que votre bonheur.

Mon bonheur est au bout de mes doigts je le sais mais pourtant je suis terrifié à l'idée de le saisir. Il me suffirait de trois petits mots, juste trois mais suis-je réellement prête à le faire ?

\- C'est l'heure de la cérémonie de la literie votre Majesté !

La voix tonitruante de Lord Omble rond ce moment et je reprends enfin pied à la réalité. Profitant de la cohue ambiante je quitte la salle ne voulant pas assister à cette cérémonie. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, je la trouve beaucoup trop violente. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mes frères.

\- Tu rejoins ta chambre ?

\- Oui, tu me raccompagne ?

\- Evidemment.

Les couloirs des Jumeaux m'ont toujours terrifié lorsque j'étais enfant, si sombre et emplis d'ombre inquiétante et pourtant il a toujours suffit de la présence de Ryger pour chasser mes peurs. Encore aujourd'hui cela est toujours vrai.

\- Combien de temps restes-tu ?

\- Je dois repartir demain.

\- Déjà ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

\- Je sais mais on m'a confié une mission Cornelia et je dois la tenir. On m'a déjà fait une énorme faveur en me laissant quitter le mur si tôt après mon arrivé.

\- Je….

\- Tout ira bien petite sœur ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis toi aussi tu partiras bientôt.

\- Robb t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Robb ?

Encore une fois ma langue me trahis. Ryger éclate de rire pas du tout impressionné par mon regard noir, et dire que d'autre de mes frères tremble de peur pour moins que cela.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous mais je suis sûr d'une chose, il ne partira pas sans toi.

\- Il t'a convaincu alors.

\- Oui, il semblerait qu'il soit suffisamment bien pour toi. Même si à mes yeux aucun homme ne te méritera jamais.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te demander ce qui nous serait arrivé si les choses c'était passé tel que Walder le voulait ?

\- Je ne regrette absolument rien Cornelia. Je suis heureux de ma vie au mur et je suis heureux que tu puisses enfin être heureuse.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais remercié Olyvar et toi pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Si vous n'aviez pas été là je….

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Nous t'aimons Cornelia, tu es notre petite-sœur, notre trésor et l'une des seules personnes à avoir réussi à me donner l'impression d'avoir une famille.

\- Ce n'était pas une impression. Nous sommes une famille.

Debout à notre point de rendez-vous j'observe le cheval de Ryger disparaître au loin. Cette fois j'ai pus lui dire au revoir et étrangement j'ai l'impression que tout est à sa place désormais. Je suis prête pour un nouveau départ. Oui je suis prête j'en suis certaine désormais.

\- Cornelia ?

Il s'approche de moi alors que je saute sur le sol toute ébouriffé et décoiffé par ma course folle aux travers les Jumeaux puis à cheval. Je savais que je le trouverais là.

\- Je suis prête.

Encore à bout de souffle je lâche ces trois mots alors qu'en face de moi il se fige me dévisageant. Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était figé il se reprend. Son visage s'illumine totalement et j'ai à peine le temps de voir son sourire éclore sur ses lèvres que je me retrouve prise dans une forte étreinte. J'éclate de rire alors que le monde tourne autour de moi. Ses bras autour de ma taille me soulèvent du sol et il me suffit de baisser pour qu'il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il me sert toujours plus contre lui. Il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher comme ayant peur que je disparaisse alors qu'il pose son front contre le mien.

\- Cela veut-il dire que vous partez avec moi ? Que vous laissez les Jumeaux ?

\- Il semblerait que je ne puisse me résoudre à vous regardez partir.

\- Epouse-moi.

Je baisse le regard en sourient à la fois heureuse et troublé par le soudain tutoiement. Robb me dépose doucement sur le sol me gardant toute fois contre lui. L'une de ses mains glisse sous mon menton me forçant à relever le visage.

\- Tu ?

\- Cela est un problème ?

\- Non j'aime.

En effet j'apprécie ce tutoiement, c'est plus personnel moins formel et j'aime ce sentiment de familiarité qui s'en dégage.

\- Parfait dans ce cas.

\- Désirez-vous toujours la réponse à votre question ?

\- Avec tant de formalité ?

Je suis surprise qu'il souhaite que je le tutoie également. Il est rare qu'un homme accepte le tutoiement d'une femme, c'est la placer comme son égal. Encore une fois il arrive à me surprendre.

\- Vous…. Tu es une personne comme on en rencontre rarement.

\- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

\- Si ça l'était jamais je n'accepterais de t'épouser. Et jamais Ryger ne l'aurait permis.

\- Je devrais le remercier pour son accord alors.

\- Tu devrais surtout m'embrasser.

\- A tes ordres ma reine.

\- Je ne suis….

Ses lèvres coupent ma réponse mais je ne m'en plein pas fermant les yeux appréciant l'explosion de sensation dans ma poitrine.

\- Vent-Gris !

Le grand-loup souffre semble-t-il d'un manquer d'attention, glissant mes doigts entre ses oreilles j'éclate de rire alors que sa langue râpeuse se pose sur ma joue.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon petit loup.

Ma chambre avait toujours été une sorte de refuge pour moi. Un endroit où je pouvais échapper à Walder et à ses démons. Un endroit juste à moi, quelque chose qui m'appartenais et pourtant lorsque je l'observe ainsi je me rends compte que c'était bien plus une prison qu'autre chose. C'est dernier temps j'ai découvert ce qu'était la vrai liberté et je dois avouer que je l'apprécie grandement.

\- Vous semblez grandement pensif.

\- Lady Stark je ne vous avez pas entendu entrer. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Impatiente de rentrer à Winterfell.

\- Je peux le comprendre. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un endroit magnifique.

\- Oui c'est le cas. Je suis certaine que vous vous y plairez.

\- Est-ce que ça a été difficile ? De vous habituer à cette nouvelle maison ?

\- Au début oui. Je me sentais étrangère, seule et perdu. Ned était en guerre et pour tous je n'étais qu'une fille du Sud mais le temps à passé et aujourd'hui il n'existe aucun autre endroit que je puisse appeler maison.

\- Je souhaite qu'il en sera autant pour moi….

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Lady Stark me sourit chaleureusement et me demande si j'ai rassemblé toute mes affaires. Mes affaires, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais énormément de chose à emmener avec moi.

\- La seule chose que je possède réellement ce sont mes souvenirs et cela ne prend guère beaucoup de place dans les bagages.

\- Puis-je vous posez une question ?

\- Oui je vous en pris.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à tenir toutes ses années ainsi ?

\- Grâce à eux.

De ma fenêtre je peux voir toute l'agitation qui règne en bas. Tous se préparent pour notre départ imminent. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que je partirais bientôt. Que je quitterais les Jumeaux. Le plus dur dans toute cela sera sans nul doute de laisser Marta, mestre Brenett, Jared et tout les autres.

\- Lady Cornelia !

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'une petite tornade brune s'y glisse. Je souris doucement et referme mes bras autour du jeune Gareth. Gareth est le fils de Grant notre forgeron. J'étais présente lorsque sa femme à donné naissance à ce petit bout de chou et le voir grandir avait été merveilleux. Je souris tendrement et ébouriffe doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il relève le regard me dévisageant de ses grands yeux sombre.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de courir partout de cette manière ? C'est dangereux tu pourrais te blesser.

\- Vous allez partir ?

Evidemment la nouvelle de mon départ est arrivé jusqu'à lui. Je soupire doucement et me place à sa hauteur pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le siens.

\- Qui t'as parlé de ça ?

\- J'ai entendu Jorge et Horson en parler. Ils ont dit que vous alliez partir vivre dans le Nord. C'est loin le Nord ?

\- Suffisamment pour que l'on ne se voit plus aussi souvent trésor.

\- On ne pourra plus lire ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Mais tu pourras continuer à apprendre avec le mestre comme ça lorsque je reviendrais tu pourras me montrer tes progrès.

\- Vous reviendrez nous voir ?

\- Evidemment. Comment pourrais-je me passer de la petite tornade des Jumeaux ?

Je souris doucement alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans mon coup lorsque je le soulève du sol. Je parlerais au mestre Brenett pour qu'il continue à lui donner des cours de lecture.

\- Lady Cornelia ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous allez devenir reine ? Comme dans les contes de fée ?

\- Encore Jorge et Horson ?

\- Non cette fois c'est Marta. Alors c'est vrai tu vas devenir reine ? Parce que pour moi vous étiez déjà une princesse comme dans le conte. Belle, intelligente et gentille.

\- Il va falloir que je discute avec les gens des Jumeaux…. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu d'autre ?

\- Que la vie aux Jumeaux ne seraient plus jamais la même, que vous ne reviendrez peut être jamais, que vous alliez nous oubliez une fois que vous seriez reine et que Lord Omble allait sans doute faire venir tout plein de gens du Nord pour travailler ici.

Les gens des Jumeaux ont peur et je peux comprendre. Tout est en train de changer, ils ont peur pour leur vie, leurs habitudes et pour tous en réalité. Je dépose Gareth sur le sol devant le forge et m'agenouille une nouvelle fois devant lui.

\- Tout va bien se passer trésor je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance pas vrai ?

\- Oui et je n'ai pas peur.

\- Bien sur que non après tout tu es le petit garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse. Un vrai petit chevalier.

\- Vrai ? Parce que quand je serais grand je vous protégerais contre les vilains !

\- Dans ce cas je n'aurais plus rien à craindre. Aller trésor il est temps que tu rentre te coucher.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais, si tu veux devenir grand et fort tu as besoin d'avoir toute tes heures de sommeils trésor.

Je dépose un baiser sur front et me redresse alors qu'il rentre chez lui. Le départ est pour dans deux jours, je ne regrette pas ma décision mais lorsque je vois ce petit bout de chou je me rends compte que certaine chose me manquerons. Je ne verrais même pas le premier pas de Lia.

\- Cornelia ?

Je sursaute surprise mais je ne bouge pas alors que je sens le nouvel arrivant s'approcher de moi. Je sens la chaleur du corps derrière moi et un sentiment de paix m'envahi.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Olyvar me l'a dit.

\- C'est notre endroit à lui, Ryger et moi. Notre point de rendez-vous et le lieu que je préfère dans les Jumeaux. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Je souris alors que ses bras glissent autour de ma taille et qu'il pose son menton sur mon épaule en acquiesçant. Il y a encore quelque mois une tel proximité m'aurait paru impensable et ce avec n'importe qui.

\- D'ici tu vois absolument tout des Jumeaux. De la petite forge de Grant, à la petite cours où Lia, Gareth et les autres enfants jouent et on peu même voir le chemin menant aux Jumeaux. C'est d'ici que j'ai observé ta première venu au Jumeaux alors que mon père m'avait interdit toute sortie. D'ici je peux voir la vie des Jumeaux, son véritable cœur, son véritable visage. D'ici je peux voir toute ma famille, ma véritable famille.

\- Je t'ai vu avec cet enfant hier.

\- Gareth le fils de Grant. J'ai aidé le mestre lorsque sa mère lui a donné naissance. C'est adorable garçon, il veut devenir chevalier pour pouvoir veiller sur moi.

\- Tu l'aimes.

\- Oui tout comme j'aime chacun d'eux. Ils sont la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eu, je ne pourrais jamais les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Mais malgré ça je ne regrette pas mon choix.

\- Et je ferais en sorte qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

C'est étrange d'observer les Jumeaux s'éloigner ainsi, je ne les ai jamais quittés depuis le jour de ma naissance et je n'avais jamais pensé à le faire avant. Je suis en route pour un nouveau départ et j'en suis à la fois terrifié et exciter.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens étrange…. Lady Stark ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pouvez-vous me parler de Winterfell ?

Je quitte le paysage des yeux, détachant mon regard des hautes tours des Jumeaux. Les adieux avaient été difficiles mais il était plus que temps que je coupe les liens qui me retenait ici. Ma vie était ailleurs désormais. J'écoute donc avec attention Lady Stark me parler de Winterfell ma future nouvelle maison. Il ne faut que quelques jours pour atteindre enfin le grand fief du Nord, j'observe notre approche de la fenêtre du carrosse dans lequel j'avais passé le voyage. La demeure des Stark est impressionnante, pas étonnant que l'on raconte que ses murs ont, comme pour le mur, était construit à l'aide de géant. C'est une architecture toute différente de celle des Jumeaux mais je pense pouvoir rapidement m'y faire.

\- C'est incroyable….

\- Oui, bienvenu chez vous Cornelia.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer de manière absente trop impressionné par tout ce qui s'offre à moi. J'ai l'impression de découvrir quelque chose à chaque fois que je détourne les yeux. Tout est tellement nouveau pour moi qui n'est jamais quitté les Jumeaux et Winterfell est une incroyable découverte. Je suis impatiente de découvrir les sources chaudes, le jardin d'hiver, le bois sacré, la bibliothèque et toutes ses autres pièces dont m'a parlé Lady Stark. A peine le carrosse s'est-il arrêté que je saute sur le sol sans attendre que l'on me propose de l'aide. Encore un comportement peu digne d'une grande dame mais à l'heure actuel je m'en soucis peu. Je croise le regard d'Olyvar et y vois le même émerveillement face à ce qui est notre nouvelle maison. Je sens la présence de Robb dans mon dos bien avant de le voir ou de l'entendre. Oui j'étais chez moi désormais.

* * *

Voilà, Cornelia a enfin rejoins le Nord pour son Nouveau Départ. Une page de cette histoire se tourne et une autre va pouvoir commencer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que la suite pourra combler vos attentes.

Bisous bisous et à très bientôt !


	16. Nouvelles rencontres, nouvelle maison

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour pour la seconde partie des aventures de Cornelia, si vous vous souvenez bien lors du chapitre précédent Cornelia a enfin (beaucoup de le diront) accepté d'épousait Robb et faisait ses premiers pas à Winterfell. Je vous invite donc à la suivre pour voir ce qui l'attend désormais, entre nouvelles rencontre et sa nouvelle maison, Cornelia aura a s'adapter.

Merci Rose-Eliade pour ton commentaire et pour ne jamais manquer un seul de mes chapitres.

Je tiens également à remercier PrekDeva pour son commentaire. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu me pardonne et que le départ de Cornelia t'ai plus. J'espère que son arrivé à Winterfell va te plaire et que la seconde partie de son aventure sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

* * *

Je tourne sur moi-même observant mon nouvel environnement. La chambre que l'on m'a attribué est incroyable…. Je n'en n'ai jamais eu une aussi grande et bien décoré. Des murs de pierre, une immense âtre dans laquelle brule un feu donnant à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse et le rempli d'une douce chaleur. Je n'ai jamais eu une telle chaleur dans ma chambre des Jumeaux… Je ne peux empêcher un rire de passer la barrière de mes lèvres lorsque je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Un matelas neuf sur lequel je m'enfonce avec joie. Je ferme les yeux caressant doucement les douces fourrures recouvrant mon lit. Je n'avais jamais ne serais-ce que rêvé à un tel confort. C'est tout simplement incroyable…. Je me redresse vivement lorsque des coups frappent à la porte. Cela aussi été nouveau, avant personne ne venait jusqu'à ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je suis surprise de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec une femme que je ne connais pas. Agé certainement d'une quarantaine d'année elle a le physique des femmes du Nord ainsi qu'une incroyable chevelure plus sombre que la nuit.

\- Bonjour Lady Cornelia je suis Freya et si cela vous conviens je serais à votre service à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- A mon service ?

\- En effet Ma Dame. Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit je ferais en sorte de vous l'obtenir. C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir servir notre future reine.

\- Je… Je ne sais quoi dire…. Je vous en pris entré.

Je suis surprise, jusqu'à présent je n'avais eu que ma nourrice pour s'occupé de moi et si il n'y avait eu son affection pour moi je n'aurais eu personne. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule alors je doute faire souvent appel à ses services mais je pense qu'elle pourrait certainement m'aider à m'acclimater à la vie ici.

\- Dites moi Freya avait vous un moment à m'accorder ?

\- Je suis à votre entière disposition Ma Dame.

\- Je vous remercie. J'ai quelque question à vous posez, vous êtes évidemment libre de ne pas y répondre mais j'aimerais mieux vous connaitre si vous êtes d'accord. Cela est plutôt étrange d'arrivé dans un endroit où tout les visages me sont étrangers.

\- Mieux me connaître ?

\- Oui cela est un problème ? Je suis peut être trop indiscrète ? J'avoue ne pas très bien connaître les codes dans le Nord, ma demande est peut être déplacé ?

\- Non je suis juste surprise. Ce que l'on dit sur vous est donc vrai….

\- Ce que l'on dit sur moi ?

Freya rougit, apparemment elle n'avait pas prévu de parler à haute voix. Je lui souris chaleureusement et nous commençons à discuter. J'apprends qu'elle est l'épouse du cuisinier du château, qu'ils ont deux enfants. Deux petites filles, Leya et Dalia âgé respectivement de 12 et 8 ans. Freya a vécu toute sa vie à Winterfell et n'imagine vivre nulle part ailleurs. Je suis bien forcé d'avouer que je peux le comprendre….

\- Laissez Ma Dame je vais ouvrir.

Je me rassois doucement un instant surprise et laisse Freya allait ouvrir la porte. Tous me semble totalement irréelle depuis mon arrivé. L'accueil chaleureux, la chambre et le comportement de Freya me sont totalement inhabituel.

\- Ma Dame le roi est ici. Il souhaite vous voir dois-je le faire entrer ?

\- Oui s'il vous plait.

Je me lève en souriant heureuse de le voir. Robb demande à Freya de nous laisser. Je suis surprise de remarquer un léger changement dans son maintien. Il semble plus détendu comme si le fait d'être de retour chez lui l'avait déchargé de tous le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

\- La chambre te plait ?

\- Elle est parfaite mais il n'était pas nécessaire de m'en attribué une aussi grande tu sais.

\- Tu mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux Cornelia. Et je ferais en sorte de te le donner.

\- J'ai déjà l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Cet endroit est incroyable Robb !

\- Je suis heureux si ça te plait.

Je souris alors qu'il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et pose mes mains sur son torse. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je vois clairement le bonheur d'être enfin de retour chez lui après tous ce temps d'absence.

\- Tu me feras visiter ? Ta mère m'a parlé de tant d'endroit que j'aimerais voir.

\- Bien sur, nous n'aurons qu'à faire cela demain. Pour le moment je voudrais te présenter à ma famille.

Je dois dire que je suis plutôt anxieuse à cette idée. Et si ses frères et sœurs ne m'aimaient pas ? Pas que je ne sois pas habitué à vivre dans une ambiance pesante et insécurisant mais j'en viens à espérer que les choses seront différentes ici.

\- Cornelia ?

\- Allons-y alors.

\- Une minute…

J'allais passer devant lui pour rejoindre la porte mais il m'intercepte m'attirant d'un mouvement habile contre lui et l'instant d'après ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

\- Ce ne sont pas là des manières dignes d'un roi.

\- Allons-nous ravoir cette discussion au cours de laquelle nous débattons sur notre indifférence aux convenances ?

\- Je ne me lasse pas de cette discussion.

\- Moi c'est de tes lèvres que je ne me lasse pas.

\- Encore heureux ce serait tragique si c'était déjà le cas.

\- Je doute pouvoir m'en lasser un jour….

Je souris doucement et enfouis mon nez dans son coup me serrant contre lui et dépose un bref baiser dans son coup. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je le sens frissonner.

\- Ma Dame voici mes frères et sœurs. Sansa….

Sansa Stark est aussi belle que le dise les rumeurs. Sa longue chevelure auburn cascade sur ses épaules encadrant un visage à la peau de porcelaine et ses yeux bleus ne sont pas sans rappeler ceux de son frère aîné. Elle me sourit mais je devine dans ce dernier toute la retenu d'un sourire forcé.

\- Bienvenu à Winterfell Lady Frey. J'espère que vous vous sentirez chez vous à Winterfell.

\- Je l'espère aussi princesse.

Tellement de formalité. Je n'en ai pas été habitué par les gens du Nord, tous semble si spontané…. Toute fois je suppose qu'après tous ce qu'elle a vécus durant la guerre il doit lui être difficile de s'ouvrir aux étrangers.

\- Ensuite nous avons Ar….

\- Bonsoir Cornelia. Bienvenu à Winterfell.

\- Bonsoir Arya, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai un tas de chose à te raconter.

\- C'est en effet ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans ta dernière lettre.

Je souris à la jeune Stark, elle avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu. Ses cheveux sombres coupés au carré mettent en avant ses incroyables yeux gris. Elle a beaucoup grandit et sa posture laisse deviné la guerrière qu'elle ait devenu.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Et il y a certaine chose que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir cher frère.

Je ne peux retenir un rire face à la mine déconfite de son frère alors qu'Arya et moi échangeons un regard complice. La jeune Stark n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Pendant que Robb se remet je vais te présenter les deux autres membres de notre fratrie. Tout d'abord Bran.

\- Bienvenu à Winterfell Lady Frey.

Je souris au jeune frère de Robb évitant poliment de regarder ses jambes. Comme tous j'avais eu vent de son accident qui n'en étais finalement pas un. Je me souviens encore de la réaction de Walder….

\- Ravis de faire votre connaissance mon prince. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Plaisir partagé Lady Frey.

Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par le courage de ce jeune garçon. Il est celui qui a aidé à garder le Nord debout lors de l'absence de son frère.

\- Et enfin Rickon. Enfin je suppose que tu le verras plus tard.

\- Il semblerait.

Je ris doucement. Robb m'avait parlé de son petit frère un peu sauvage, ce dernier passe d'ailleurs un bras autour de ma taille. Le repas se passe plutôt bien, la famille de Robb est vraiment très accueillante et Sansa mise à part tous semble m'apprécier. Je dois dire que la savoir me rend heureuse. Je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir vivre dans une ambiance similaire à celle des Jumeaux.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Garde les yeux fermés et fait moi confiance.

Confiance. Lui faisais-je confiance ? De plus en plus je crois même si ce n'est pas comme pour Ryger ou Olyvar. C'est donc pour cela que je le laisse me guidé au travers Winterfell les yeux fermé ayant pour seul lien avec la réalité le bras de Robb autour de ma taille. L'ambiance à Winterfell est bien différente de celle des Jumeaux, les lieux sont toujours très animés et tous le monde semblent heureux de sa vie ici.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Je frisonne en sentant le souffle de Robb dans mon coup et ouvre les yeux. Je reste un moment ébloui par le paysage face à moi. L'arbre à cœur de Winterfell. C'est tout simplement magnifique…. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce spectacle. Ce tableau qui s'offre à moi me rempli de calme et de sérénité.

\- C'est incroyable….

\- Oui je ne me lasse jamais d'observer ce spectacle.

\- Il n'y a pas d'arbre à cœur au Jumeau mais j'en avais déjà entendu parler. On m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient terrifiant et pourtant….

Je me sens comme envouté par cet étrange visage face à moi. Les Frey vénèrent les nouveaux dieux et bien que je n'ais jamais été très pratiquante j'ai apprise la nouvelle religion. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens en cet instant face à cet arbre.

\- Tu aime Winterfell ?

Je me suis finalement remise de mon émerveillement et nous nous sommes assis côte à côte sous l'ombre de l'arbre. Je souris doucement à la question. Tellement de gens me l'ont posé depuis mon arrivé ici, c'est étrange d'avoir des personnes qui se soucie de vous.

\- C'est mieux que tous ce que je n'ai jamais connu. Je suis impatiente d'en connaître chaque recoin. Et tous le monde est si prévenant avec moi, Freya est adorable et ses petites filles tellement mignonne. Tu… Tu crois qu'un jour ils pourront tous m'apprécier comme les gens des Jumeaux m'appréciaient ?

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Pas alors que toutes ses rumeurs court sur toi.

\- Quelles rumeurs ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Robb dit moi !

Pour toute réponse il éclate de rire et m'attire contre lui noyant mes protestations sous ses baisers. Je souris doucement alors que nous tombons dans la neige. Je sens le froid mordant de cette dernière malgré l'épais manteau que je porte mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la chaleur qui irradie de Robb.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Alors tu ne regrette pas ? Tu sais l'accord avec les Jumeaux ?

\- Je l'ai regretté pendant longtemps. Puis je t'ai rencontré et là la seule chose qu'il comptait c'était de t'avoir à mes côtés. Alors non il n'y a aucun regret. Et toi ? Tu regrette ?

\- Au début j'étais terrifié par toute les nouvelles choses qui m'arrivé parce que ça bouleversait totalement le faible équilibre que j'avais établis avec Walder. Mais tu as refusé de me laisser me cacher, tu m'as obligé à sortir de ma zone de confort et je t'en suis tellement reconnaissante.

\- Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Les Jumeaux sont désormais un endroit où il fait bon vivre. Lord Omble fait un travail incroyable d'après ma nourrice, Gareth et Marta.

\- Ils t'ont écrit ?

\- Hum hum. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pus leur donner.

\- Tu leur as donné tous ce que tu pouvais Cornelia.

\- Je sais mais ce n'était pas assez…. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ?

\- Oui ma reine.

\- Je ne suis pas….

Ses lèvres sont chaudes contre les miennes et j'en oublie mes protestations. Nous restons encore un long moment à discuter sous l'arbre à cœur et je me sens bien.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre se termine, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. N'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire, bisous bisous !


	17. Les fantômes du passés

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que tout comme moi vous avez apprécier l'épisode de la nouvelle saison de GoT. C'est pour fêter cette sortie que je publie aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. Je dirais que c'est une partie, dite de "transition" avant les débuts de Cornelia dans le Nord. J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'aillez crainte, le mariage approche à grand pas !

Merci PreskDeva pour tout commentaire. C'était en effet un chapitre en douceur, je me suis dit que Robb et Cornelia méritait d'un peu de calme, surtout que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec eux. Pour ce qui est de Sansa je dirais que lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction je ne l'appréciais pas du tout. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite te plaise.

Lys8375, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire il m'a fait très plaisir. En effet maintenant que nos deux tourtereaux se sont avoué leur sentiment, des petites séquences de douceur sont à prévoir. Des petits moments que j'apprécie toujours d'écrire. J'espère qu'ils te plairont, je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

Rose-Eliade, je suis ravis que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt.

Bonne lecture à tous mes lecteurs et je vous présente mes excuses pour l'attente avant la parution de ce chapitre.

* * *

\- Mestre Etiam ?

Je sursaute vivement et me précipite dans la pièce en entendant brusquement un énorme bruit. Je prends un court moment pour analyser la situation puis me précipite au côté du mestre. Ce dernier semble avoir chuté de l'échelle sur laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Je suis désolé mestre Etiam je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Vous allez bien ?

\- Ou… Oui je… Je vais bien, je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui suis désolé vous auriez pus vous rompre le coup.

Je souris gentiment à l'homme face à moi et l'aide à se relever. De ce que j'ai appris il est aussi nouveau que moi à Winterfell. Mestre Etiam est plutôt jeune pour un mestre, à peine 45 ans. Il est plutôt grand et élancé, une peau dont la pâleur est accentuée par l'obscurité de ses cheveux. Seule pointe de couleur ses profonds yeux verts. Je l'aide à ramasser les différents livres qui étaient tombés.

\- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ma reine ?

\- Je ne suis pas reine mestre Etiam.

\- Désolé Ma Dame.

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez mal à l'aise.

\- Je… J'ai encore besoin de prendre mes marques mais Winterfell est un endroit charmant.

\- Cela doit beaucoup vous changer de la citadelle ?

\- C'est vrai mais je suis originaire du Nord donc c'est plutôt une sorte de retour aux sources. Ma Dame.

\- Alors vous êtes moins un étranger que moi.

\- Pour la plupart des gens du Nord je suis bien plus un étranger que vous.

\- Aller savoir pourquoi….

\- Vous êtes faites pour le Nord, Ma Dame.

\- J'aime le croire. J'aimerais faire un aussi bon travail ici que je l'ai fais au Jumeau et pour cela j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Pensez-vous que nous, les deux étrangers du Nord, pourrions faire équipe ?

\- Je pense que ce serait un honneur Ma Dame.

\- Parfait. Nous mettons-nous au travail ?

Plongé dans la lecture d'un compte-rendu des derniers comptes de Winterfell je caresse discrètement Vent-Gris entre les oreilles alors que se dernier semble s'être endormit la tête posé sur mes genoux. J'avais depuis quelque semaines, avec l'aide de mestre Etiam et l'appui de Lady Stark, pris des responsabilités similaire à celle que j'avais au Jumeau. Il fallait reconstruire le pays et afin d'assurer un accord entre le Nord et le Sud j'avais pris l'initiative de contacter des amis pour signer des accords avantageux pour le Nord. Notamment pour les matériaux de construction. Je souris doucement en sentant un baiser se poser dans mon coup et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- La réunion s'est bien passée ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir un problème en même temps ?

\- Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas ce serait trop simple ?

Il soupire doucement et m'attrape par les hanches pour s'asseoir à ma place tout en me plaçant sur ses genoux. La chose ne semble pas plaire à Vent-Gris qui se relève en grognant pour aller se coucher un peu plus loin.

\- Désolé mon petit loup.

\- Il est incroyablement friand de toi.

\- Je l'adore. Fais attention je risque de vouloir le garder juste pour moi.

\- Je suis certain qu'il en serait plus qu'heureux.

\- D'après ta mère les sentiments de Vent-Gris à mon égard ne sont que le reflet des tiens pour moi.

\- Et je crois qu'elle a raison.

Je souris doucement et place mon visage dans son coup alors qu'il ressert sa prise autour de ma taille. Je l'interroge sur le déroulement de la réunion. Depuis notre arrivé à Winterfell Robb et son conseil organise le conseil restreint du roi et travail sur l'organisation du royaume.

\- Nous avons finalement décidé de garder un fonctionnement similaire à celui que nous avons toujours eu. Après tous le Nord est un vaste territoire et depuis toujours chacun gérer son domaine comme il l'entend sous l'aval du gardien du Nord. J'ai confiance en mes seigneurs et en leur capacité. Nous allons donc ramener la paix sur nos terres et reconstruire ce qui a été détruit pour ensuite instaurer le conseil restreins. Un conseil qui une fois tous les ans sera ouvert à toute les maisons afin d'assurer la cohérence de notre politique et de garder fort les liens entre nos maisons.

\- Garder les liens forts entre les maisons. D'autre aurait fait cela afin de garder le contrôle sur leurs vassaux mais par les gens du Nord. J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une grande famille.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ce que j'en pense ? C'est tous simplement incroyable.

\- J'ai donc ton aval ?

\- Evidemment mais tu n'en as pas besoin.

\- Tu te trompe. Nous gouvernerons bientôt ensemble et je veux que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Ne doute pas de mon soutiens.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais. Et pour le conseil restreint vous avez pris une décision ?

\- Cela n'a pas été facile mais oui. Nous avons pris une décision. Robin Flint prendra la tête de la garde royal, Dacey Mormont a personnellement demandé à prendre la tête de la garde de la reine…

\- La garde de la reine ?

\- Oui. Tu es ma reine et je veille à ce que tu sois en sécurité. Une garde sera chargé de ta protection, ainsi tu pourras te rendre au mur ou au Jumeau en toute sécurité.

\- Le mur et les Jumeau ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'emprisonner à Winterfell ma reine.

\- Je serais capable de m'enfuir.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne prend aucun risque. Et puis qu'arriverait-il au Nord si sa reine et son roi disparaissaient ?

\- Pourquoi ? Son altesse se lancerait à ma poursuite ?

\- A bride abattu.

J'éclate de rire face à son visage sérieux. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ris avec autant de liberté. Dans son coin Vent-Gris lève sa grosse tête et pousse un jappement joyeux alors que le rire de Robb se mêle au mien.

\- Bien donc une garde personnelle pour mes excursions ? Lady Mormont est-elle au courant de ce a quoi elle va devoir faire face ?

\- Je pense qu'elle s'en satisfera. Elle aussi est du genre esprit libre.

\- C'est une jeune-femme surprenante…. Et ensuite ?

\- Mestre Etiam sera également présent en tant que grand mestre, il est nouveau à Winterfell mais ses talents sont incontestable et ses connaissances sur nos territoires seront d'une grande aide.

\- Il est originaire du Nord. Il a grandit à proximité du mur avant de partir pour la Citadelle afin de pouvoir offrir une meilleure vie à ses frères et sœurs. C'est un homme bon.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Cley Cerwyn, un de mes amis, prendra la place de grand Argentier.

\- Il a étudié l'économie à la citadelle non ?

\- Oui c'est cela. Mère t'en as parlé ?

\- Oui et j'ai fais appel à lui pour un problème concernant d'anciens achat. Les comptes du Nord sont organisé de manière différente des Jumeaux. Il est polis et compétent, tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Enfant nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il a toujours eu un esprit vif et il était très doué aux echecs.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les échecs…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus.

\- Et pour la main du roi ?

\- J'ai pensé demander à Bran de prendre cette charge. Il a géré Winterfell durant mon absence et je pense qu'il est près.

\- J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et d'aussi intelligent que Bran. Toute fois cela est une lourde charge pour quelqu'un de si jeune…

\- Il sera à la hauteur. C'est un Stark.

\- C'est vrai…. De plus je pense que ça lui fera du bien de se sentir estimé, je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais une chose est évidente c'est qu'il se sous-estime.

\- Il a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa chute.

\- C'est une épreuve terrible pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune…. Mais c'est un Stark n'est-ce pas ? Il est fort et c'est conseil seront sans nul doute avisé.

\- Je pense également proposer un siège à Lord Omble. Les Ombles sont nos plus fidèles bannerets et il est le premier à avoir vu en moi en roi.

\- Il le mérite. Il a beau être bruyant, impoli et brusque c'est quelqu'un d'incroyable.

\- Il tient beaucoup à toi.

\- Et je tiens à lui. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour veiller sur moi. Les hommes du Nord semble avoir des valeurs qui font défaut au seigneur plus au Sud. Le genre d'honneur qui les poussent à aimé et à chérir leurs enfants et à protéger ceux qui dépendent d'eux.

Le Nord. Si souvent synonyme de froid, de mort et d'absence de sentiment est pourtant pour moi tous le contraire. Depuis mon arrivé je n'ai vu que chaleur, vie et amour. Tous n'es pas parfait mais pour moi le Nord brille d'espoir et de promesse avec ses imperfection.

\- Je peux te promettre que je chérirais et aimerais nos enfants qu'importe leurs choix et leurs actions.

Et malgré la peur que provoquent en moi ses paroles je sais qu'elles sont vraies. Robb aimera nos enfants pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils seront nos enfants.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- De ce qui te fait peur.

Les mains de Robb glisse doucement de ma taille pour me laisser m'éloigner si j'en ressens le besoin alors que son regard se plante dans le miens et qu'un léger pli s'est formé entre eux.

\- Je…. Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

\- Comment on fait quoi ?

\- Pour être mère.

Ses bras serpente autour de ma taille alors qu'un immense sourire illumine son visage et qu'il se redresse nous rapprochant encore plus si possible.

\- Pas plus que je n'ai la moindre idée de comment être père. Mais nous apprendrons ensemble.

\- Et si on se trompe ? Et s'ils ne sont pas heureux ?

\- Si j'ai appris une chose de mes parents c'est que tant que nous sommes entourés d'amour le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- Tu crois ? Parce que je crois que je ne supporterais pas de les voir souffrir comme Walder nous a fait souffrir.

\- Et ça n'arrivera pas.

Je ferme les yeux me laissant aller à son étreinte m'enivrant de ses promesses et de sa douceur.

\- Ca n'a jamais fais partis de mes projets tu sais ? Je m'étais résigné à ne jamais quitter les Jumeaux et à rester seule.

\- Walder n'aurait pas pus te garder enfermé éternellement.

\- Ca ne faisait pas non plus partis de ses projets au début….

Je me relève doucement. Les souvenirs de ce que Walder avait fait assombrissent mon humeur. Robb se retrouve rapidement dans mon dos entourant de nouveau ma taille de ses bras.

\- Nos enfants ne devront jamais être contrent d'épouser quelqu'un qu'ils n'auront pas choisi ou par défaut accepté.

\- Je crois au mariage d'amour et nos enfants en jouiront aussi je te le promets.

\- Bien.

\- Dis-moi.

\- J'avais 13 ans, je venais tous juste de fleurir et pour l'occasion Walder avait pour la première fois depuis ma naissance semblé me porter de l'intérêt…. En y réfléchissant j'ai été idiote de me faire avoir, Ryger m'avait mise en garde mais je voulais espérer. Espérer que mon père pouvait m'aimer.

Je ne sais pas qui de moi ou de Robb est le plus tendu en cet instant mais je devine que sa haine envers Walder ne cesse de croitre.

\- Il m'a offert cette robe. Je n'en ai jamais eu de plus belle au Jumeau. C'était le premier cadeau qu'on m'offrait, je n'étais pas suffisamment précieuse pour cela mais… Mais j'étais désormais apte au mariage alors je pouvais lui être utile. Sauf qu'à l'époque je croyais que son soudain intérêt pour moi venait peut être d'une prise de conscience, que ses sourires étaient sincère et que ses regards étaient bienveillants. C'était stupide n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Non ce n'était pas stupide.

\- Robb je….

\- Continue.

Evidemment il en faut plus pour faire renoncer Robb Stark et je n'ai pas le cœur de lui refusé de connaître cette partie de ma vie. Pas alors que nous apprenons encore à nous connaître et que nous allons nous marier.

\- Tu as entendu parler d'Harys Foin ? C'est le fils d'un vassal de mon père. Un homme violent, avide de conquête en tous genre et…

\- Et un ivrogne.

\- Oui. Il est arrivé au Jumeau un matin et ce jour là j'ai été convié à diner à la table du seigneur. Cet homme m'a terrifié, il ressemblait à Walder. Ses paroles m'ont choquée et pour avoir été élevé par Walder cela veut dire beaucoup. Il… Il m'a posé des questions que l'on ne m'a jamais poser et que l'on ne me posera plus jamais. Walder m'a demandé de lui faire visiter les Jumeaux…. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi au début mais je voulais faire plaisir à mon père. Il….

Je ferme un instant les yeux et respire profondément pour retrouver mon calme alors que les mains de Robb serre presque douloureusement mes hanches mais je ne dis rien. Cela me permet de garder pied avec la réalité.

\- Ce jour-là je me suis enfui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me marier à cet homme. Pas à un homme comme lui. Alors je me suis enfui. Suite à ça Walder c'est rendu-compte que les Jumeaux étaient bien difficile à gérer seule alors lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé il avait annulé les fiançailles. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de me donner la pire correction de toute ma vie mais au moins je n'ai plus jamais eu à faire face à ça. J'étais certaine d'être à jamais en sécurité dans ma tour. Une tour que je n'ai pas quitté pendant des mois après ça….

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à cet évènement et pourtant c'est surprenant comme les souvenirs de ce genre semblent rester vivaces dans notre esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

C'est fou comme les émotions peuvent transparaître dans une voix et la colère vibre dans la sienne. Je m'arrache à son étreinte et sert mes bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger du monde extérieur.

\- Il n'a pas abusé de moi.

\- Il y a de nombreuse façon d'abuser de quelqu'un.

\- Robb juste… Laissons tomber d'accord ? Je suis passé à autre chose.

\- Je ne peux pas oublié.

\- Je sais mais c'était il y a longtemps et ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu es là maintenant.

\- Et je ne laisserais personne te blesser d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

\- Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir m'épouser ?

Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui. Notamment une femme n'ayant pas un passé comme le miens, une femme que le mot enfant ne suffit pas à terrifier et dont les nuits ne sont pas agiter de sombre songe.

\- Cornelia….

\- Je suis une Frey, Robb. Notre mariage ne t'apporte absolument rien, ma maison à perdu son honneur, ma famille n'a rien à offrir et je suis comme une poupée cassé. Qui sait si je ne donnerais pas à nos… A nos enfants les tares des Frey.

\- Tu n'es pas une poupée cassé Cornelia. Tu es juste éprouvé par la vie, légèrement abîmé par les épreuves et porteuse de souvenir. Joyeux ou non. Tu es une femme forte et c'est de cette force qu'hériterons nos enfants.

\- Je…

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en avoir tous de suite tu sais. On peut attendre.

\- Le nord a besoin d'un héritier et….

\- Et nous sommes jeunes. Nous avons notre vie devant nous et puis….

Robb m'attire contre lui et je me laisse faire appréciant de sentir son cœur battre sous ma main. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant son air espiègle.

\- Je pense pouvoir me satisfaire de ne pas avoir à te partager tout de suite.

\- Ah oui ? Possessif mon roi ?

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Je suppose que je pourrais m'en accommoder.

Je laisse mes mains remonter le long de son torse et sourit doucement en voyant son regard s'assombrir alors que je croise mes mains dans son coup.

\- Tu me rends fou.

\- Patience mon roi je serais bientôt toute à toi.

\- Je n'en peu plus d'attendre. Lord Omble me presse de t'épouser avant qu'il ne décide de t'emmener pour te fiancé à l'un de ses fils.

\- Je pourrais être tenté….

C'est fou ce qu'un baiser peut faire naître comme sensation. Des sensations contradictoires qui s'entrechoc, se confonde, se mélange et tellement agréable. En d'autre circonstance j'aurais pus être terrifié, emprisonner entre un mur et un corps fort se pressant contre moi. Pourtant là je n'ai qu'une seule envie me fondre totalement en lui.

\- Oh je…. Je suis désolé je…

\- Attendez je…. Nous avions terminé, je… Je vais vous laissez.

Je replace mes cheveux et lisse ma jupe pour quitter la pièce. L'arrivé de Sansa m'avait surprise et j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas. Elle ne semble déjà pas avoir une très bonne image de moi alors là…

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente de parution de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur. N'hésité pas à laisser un petit mot. Bisous et à très bientôt !


	18. Rencontres et doutes

Bonjour et bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre. Le mariage approche à grand pas et les invités commence à arrivé, des surprises en perceptive, bonne comme mauvaise.

Je te remercie Lys8375, pour ta fidélité et ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt.

* * *

Il y a de nombreuse différence entre Winterfell et les Jumeaux. Tout d'abord il n'y a pas de pont et je dois dire que c'est l'une des seules choses que je regrette. J'avais toujours adoré arpenter ce pont, y admirer le ciel et observer la vie grouiller sous mes pieds. Mais c'est là l'une des seules choses que je regrette parce que maintenant lorsque j'arpente les remparts du château nul regard suspicieux, personne ne m'épie ou me juge. Non les seuls regards qu'on me jette sont souvent curieux et parfois ils sont même bienveillants. Il y a peu j'ai rencontré les enfants de Freya et tous ça arrive à me faire me sentir à ma place. J'ai même réussi à me construire une routine. Le matin je travaille sur les comptes avec mestre Etiam, je déjeune ensuite avec Lady Stark la plupart du temps puis ensuite je suis l'avancé des travaux en en profitant pour faire plus ample connaissance avec chaque personne vivant à Winterfell. Et enfin, en fin de journée je me rends au bois sacré pour trouver un peu de calme. Je suis fasciné par tous les mystères autour de ses arbres.

\- Qui est-là ?

J'ai été surprise par le craquement soudain d'une branche dans mon dos. Je me relève doucement légèrement inquiète lorsqu'un grognement raisonne et je distingue des yeux jeunes brillant me dévisageant.

\- Broussaille ? Heu… Bonjour tu es seul ? Rickon n'est pas là ?

Le loup face à moi retrousse ses babines et s'avance vers moi. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de Vent-Gris, pas plus que Eté ne me fait peur mais en cet instant Broussaille me fait peur. Il n'est plus qu'à quelque pas de moi lorsque je trébuche sur une branche de l'arbre. Toute fois je ne fais pas le moindre mouvement lorsque son visage se retrouve à quelque centimètre du mien. Et aussi soudainement que cette étrange scène avait commencé le calme semble reprendre sa place. Son regard s'apaise, ses crocs disparaissent et il s'éloigne de moi.

\- Rickon ?

\- Il te fait confiance.

\- Je…

Je dévisage le jeune-garçon de 10 ans face à moi, Rickon est plutôt distant et difficile à voir. Toujours perdu quelque part. Les seuls fois où je le vois c'est lorsque Bran sort du château. Un étrange lien s'est crée entre eux et le plus jeune semble avoir développé un instant protecteur envers son aîné.

\- Tu vas épouser Robb ?

\- Je… Oui, enfin si il ne change pas d'avis.

\- Il t'aime.

\- C'est ce qu'il parait.

\- Il ne t'épouserait pas sinon.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison.

\- Tu l'aime ?

\- Oui. Oui je l'aime.

\- Tu vas être ma sœur alors ?

\- Si tu veux bien j'en serais ravi.

\- Broussaille t'aime bien.

\- Il m'a fait un peu peur.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de l'enfant face à moi. Illuminant son visage trop assombrit pour un enfant de son âge. Rickon Stark sera un homme dur, un peu sauvage mais juste et cela se verra dans son physique. Ses cheveux indisciplinés, sa peau tannée par le soleil et son regard franc et honnête.

\- Tous le monde à peur de lui.

\- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.

Je souris doucement et pose doucement ma main sur la tête du grand loup. Je passe ensuite un petit moment avec le jeune-garçon. Il semblerait qu'il est été là toutes les fois où je l'ai été. Me jugeant et analysant mon comportement afin de déterminé si j'étais une menace. Ce jeune-garçon est réellement surprenant. Suite à cela nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble et il me parle de la maison Reed où il a passait quelque temps durant la guerre. J'ai entendu des choses aux sujets de cette famille, on dit qu'ils sont les descendants des enfants de la forêt.

Winterfell est en total effervescence. Le mariage est dans deux jours et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Robb depuis une éternité. Heureusement Vent-Gris me tiens compagnie. Je sais que s'est la manière de Robb de me dire qu'il pense à moi.

\- Cornelia ?

\- Il ne m'a pas encore répondu Olyvar.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu faire les cent pas dans tout le château depuis ce matin ?

\- Il doit venir Olyvar. Je ne pourrais pas le faire s'il n'est pas là. Je ne pourrais pas…

\- Cornelia calme toi.

\- Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Je… Je…

\- Hey petite-sœur regarde-moi.

Stoppé dans ma course par les mains d'Olyvar sur mes épaules mon regard se retrouve happé par le siens. Olyvar passe doucement une main dans mes cheveux en m'attirant contre lui. Calant ma respiration sur la sienne je retrouve petit à petit mon calme.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Il va venir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis certain qu'il sera là. Après tout n'y lui ni moi ne voudrions être ailleurs le jour du mariage de notre précieuse petite-sœur.

\- Il me manque tellement Olyvar.

\- Je sais. A moi aussi il me manque.

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'apaisant dans l'étreinte d'Olyvar. Ses bras avait toujours était là pour accueillir mes larmes et apaisé mes peurs. Les bras de mes frères ont toujours été les seuls à réussir à me faire sentir à ma place.

\- Alors on panique déjà petite reine ?

\- Olyvar !

\- Détend toi petite sœur, tous va bien se passer je te le promets. Et puis si tu as si peur que ça on peut toujours s'enfuir.

\- S'enfuir ? Et où irions-nous ?

\- Hum…. Que penses-tu de Dorne ? Dorne c'est bien, il y a le soleil, la chaleur et des fruits juteux.

Je souris doucement et pose ma tête contre l'épaule d'Olyvar l'écoutant me parler de Dorme. Fermant les paupières je me laisse bercer par sa voix. Il a raison tous ira bien.

\- Les envoyés de Dorme viennent d'arriver votre Majesté, Ma Dame.

\- Qui Dorme a-t-il envoyé ?

\- Quentyn Martell

\- Quelle aspic des sables assure sa sécurité ?

\- Pardon Ma Dame ?

\- Laquelle de ses cousines l'accompagne.

\- Tyene Sand.

\- Bien. C'est une bonne chose pour nous, cela veut dire qu'ils sont disposés à passer des accords commerciaux. Si ce n'était pas le cas c'est Obarya qu'il aurait été envoyé.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Leur père s'occupé de certain des accords commerciaux avec les Jumeaux. Nous entretenions une relation épistolaire, sa mort m'a beaucoup attristé. C'était un homme bon, fidèle à ses idées et aux siens. Malgré ces tendances légères.

\- Allons donc les accueillir comme il se doit. Ma Dame.

Mon bras sous celui de Robb nous rejoignons la cour où le prince Quentyn et sa cousine viennent de démonter. Je souris en voyant les épais manteaux qu'ils portent. Le climat doit être réellement différent de celui de Dorne.

\- Prince Quentyn, Lady Tyene c'est un honneur pour le Nord de vous recevoir. Lady Frey et moi sommes ravis que vous ayez pus être présent pour notre mariage.

\- Dorne a été honoré de l'invitation et mon père est navré de n'avoir pus venir lui-même. Dorne a toujours entretenu d'excellent rapport avec la maison Frey et nous espérons que ces accords subsisterons désormais que Lady Frey rejoins la maison Stark.

\- Et nous l'espérons également. Après tous je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à vos merveilleuses oranges sanguines.

\- Dans ce cas vous serez ravis d'apprendre que nous en avons emmené avec nous, Ma Dame.

\- Voilà une merveilleuse nouvelle. J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur de les déguster avec nous au dîner ce soir. Je crois que mon futur époux n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'y gouter.

\- Non en effet. Toute fois je pense que vous apprécierez pour le moment de profiter d'un climat plus doux. Le froid du Nord peut être difficile pour qui n'y est pas habitué.

\- Cela est très aimable de votre part votre Majesté et je serais honoré de diner avec vous ce soir.

\- Lady Tyene vous joindrez vous également à nous ?

\- Je doute que cela soit bien vu par vos gens Ma Dame.

\- Nos gens n'auront rien à redire au choix de leur reine. Il y aura une place à notre table pour vous Lady Tyene.

Je souris tendrement à Robb lorsque les deux Dorniens nous laissent. Lady Stark n'appréciera pas mais moi je suis fière de lui. Fière du roi qu'il s'emploie à devenir. Les deux Dorniens viennent donc s'ajouter aux invités de Winterfell. Les plus grandes maisons de Westeros nous ont envoyés leur représentant. Toutes les maisons vassales du Nord sont présentent afin de représenter la puissance du Nord. La maison Tully est représentée par Brynden Tully l'oncle de Robb. Un homme déterminé, perspicace et intelligent. La maison Arryn est représenté par un chevalier ligue de la famille. C'est la jeune Shoren qui représente les Barathéons. Lorsque Daenerys Targaryen a repris le Trône elle a accordé à Shoren la gouvernance de fort tempête. Un acte de bonté et de bienveillance bien accueillit par le peuple. La maison Tyrell est représentée par ser Garlant Tyrell qui est accompagné de sa sœur Margaery Tyrell. Une grande amie de Sansa de ce que j'ai pus constater. Quelques uns de mes frères ont également fait le déplacement avec le nouveau couple régent. Les plus grandes maisons de Westeros sont donc rassemblées sous notre toit. Toute fois rien ne nous préparer à l'arrivé d'un invité surprise.

* * *

Des idées sur l'identité de l'invité surprise ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite. Bisous à toutes et à tous.


	19. Reines et dernier préparatif

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus. Le mariage se rapproche de plus en plus mais avant cela Robb et Cornelia vont encore devoir attendre un peu. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Lys8375, je suis ravis que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus et j'espère que le suivant te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

S.S.C, je suis ravis de te revoir et de savoir que mon histoire de plait toujours. Tes réactions sur mes chapitres m'ont fait très plaisir, pour ce qui est de ta remarque sur la réaction de Roslin, je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à choisir. A plusieurs moment dans mon histoire j'ai hésiter dans les choix à faire à tel point que j'ai construit plusieurs histoire parallèle, j'espère juste avoir fait les meilleurs choix possible. J'espère que la suite te ravira toujours autant, de même que la relation entre Cornelia et Robb.

* * *

Toute fois rien ne nous préparer à l'arrivé d'un invité surprise.

\- Robb ?

\- Tous vas bien se passer. Retourne à l'intérieur.

\- Si tu restes je reste aussi. Je ne me cacherais pas. Je suis prête à affronter ces dragons comme j'ai affronté les loups des Stark.

Je souris doucement en voyant la fierté briller dans le regard de Robb alors que je reste à ses côtés alors qu'un énorme dragon se pose dans la cour de Winterfell. Un énorme dragon rouge duquel descend une jeune-femme d'à peu près mon âge. Ses longs cheveux d'argent et ses yeux lavandes lui donne un côté envoutant. Robb s'avance finalement pour saluer la reine du Sud alors que Lord Omble et Lady Mormont m'encadrent. Toute fois je n'y prête pas réellement attention observant le balai aérien des deux autres dragons. Je sursaute en sentant un souffle chaud près de mon visage et immédiatement suivit le bruit d'épée qui quitte leur fourreau. Je fixe le regard rouge planté dans le mien.

\- Ranger vos lames. Vous lui faites peur.

\- Nous lui faisons peur !

\- Cesser d'hurler Lord Omble vous allez l'énerver et par pitié ranger ses lames s'il vous plait.

J'entends les hommes derrières moi s'exécuter et subit sans sourciller l'examen du dragon alors qu'au loin Vent-Gris commence à grogner inquiet. Toute fois le dragon semble enfin porter attention aux ordres de sa maitresse car il s'éloigne de moi et prend son envol. Alors là c'était intense. Je prends une grande inspiration alors que Robb me rejoins rapidement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je l'affronterais comme j'ai affronté Vent-Gris.

\- Tu pense avoir un truc avec lui aussi ?

\- Qui sait. Après tous il ne m'a pas mangé.

Robb me sourit doucement mais je devine dans sa posture qu'il n'est pas à l'aise et je peux le comprendre en voyant les trois dragons tourné autour de nous. Je pose ma main sur celle de Robb posé sur ma joue et lui souris doucement.

\- Merci.

\- Votre majesté ?

\- Merci d'avoir demandé à vos hommes de ne pas attaquer Drogon.

\- Je souhaitais juste protéger nos gens et nos invités. J'imagine ce dont est capable un dragon lorsqu'il se sent menacé. De plus je peux deviner quel serait les conséquences si nous nous en prenions à l'un des enfants de la mère des dragons.

\- Je suis plutôt habitué à me faire appelé Altesse c'est dernier temps.

\- Si cela vous scier mieux votre Altesse.

\- Je peux comprendre ce qui vous à charmer chez elle Robb.

\- En effet Daenerys. Nous ne nous attendions pas à recevoir votre visite.

\- Je suis navrée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant mais je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'assister au mariage du roi du Nord. Je tiens à ce que nos relations restent amicales.

\- Et bien bienvenu dans le Nord, j'espère que vous vous y sentirez bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Je vais vous faire accompagné à une chambre, le voyage a du être long et….

\- Si vous le permettez j'aimerais que Lady Frey me serve de guide. Si cela ne vous déranges pas évidemment ?

Robb et moi échangeons un regard et je devine que l'idée ne l'emballe pas alors je prends les devant est accepte la proposition de la jeune reine. Lady Mormont sur nos talons je nous dirige dans le château que j'ai appris à connaître.

\- Votre arrivé nous a grandement surprise. Nous ne pensions pas que vous viendrez.

\- Et bien les derniers problèmes d'ordres ayant été récemment réglés j'ai pensé qu'il serait agréable de venir profiter d'un peu de bonheur.

\- Le problème de Castral Rock à donc enfin été réglé ? Serais-ce indiscret de votre part de savoir qui est l'heureux élut ?

\- Tyrion Lannister.

\- Un choix surprenant qui ne doit pas faire l'unanimité parmi les habitants du rocher. Toute fois si je puis me permettre je le trouve judicieux.

\- Et les choix judicieux sont vos spécialités de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Je ne saisi pas bien Votre altesse.

\- J'ai entendu parler des Jumeaux et de sa mystérieuse dirigeante. Le nom de la fille Frey raisonne jusqu'au cité Libre.

\- J'ai des amis dans les cités Libre. A Myr notamment.

\- Je dois dire que c'est dommage que vous épousiez Robb Stark et que vous soyez si dévoué au Nord.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je pensais vous proposez une place dans mon conseil restreint.

Je suis surprise par sa confession et un sourire éclot sur mes lèvres alors que derrière moi j'entends Dacey reniflé dédaigneusement.

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu Robb je n'aurais jamais quitté les Jumeaux.

\- L'amour fait faire des choses inattendues.

\- Il semblerait oui.

\- J'espère que vous aurez une longue vie heureuse ensemble.

\- Je l'espère aussi et je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pus jouir d'une telle chose. J'ai entendu dire que votre époux était un homme valeureux et courageux.

\- Il l'était oui et il me manque chaque jour qui passe.

\- Peut être un jour serez vous capable d'aimer de nouveau.

\- Peut être oui.

\- Voilà nous y sommes. J'espère que la chambre vous conviendra, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésiter pas à me faire appelé.

\- Merci beaucoup Lady Frey j'espère que nous aurons d'autre occasion de discuter.

\- Je l'espère également Altesse.

\- Appelé moi Dany s'il vous plait. Après tous vous serez bientôt reine également.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Cornelia.

\- Avec plaisir Cornelia.

La reine du Sud semble être un sacré personnage mais elle fera une reine juste. Elle est jeune est à comme nous beaucoup à apprendre mais elle aime son peuple et cela est quelque chose qui a fait bien trop défaut à nos anciens rois.

\- Allez-vous considérer sa proposition ?

\- Quelle proposition ?

\- De siégé au conseil du Sud.

\- Winterfell et le Nord sont ma maison désormais. C'est ici qu'est ma place, pas dans le Sud. Vous êtes déjà lasse de moi Lady Dacey ?

Je ris doucement en voyant la jeune-femme à mes côtés rougir légèrement. J'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir Dacey Mormont dans mon ombre, veillant sur moi comme Lady Brienne veille sur Lady Stark depuis son retour de Tarth.

\- J'ai une question Lady Dacey.

\- Je vous écoute votre altesse.

\- Pourquoi avoir demandé à diriger ma garde personnelle ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais laisser l'honneur à quelqu'un d'autre. Vous serez une grande reine Lady Frey et ce serait un honneur pour moi d'être à vos côtés lorsque cela arrivera.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

\- Je ne le pense pas. J'en suis certaine et croyez moi nous les Mormont nous savons reconnaitre les femmes fortes.

\- Oh ça je n'en doute pas. Dites que diriez-vous de rejoindre Tyene et Arya ?

Le sourire de Dacey me répond. Je passe donc mes changer afin d'être plus à l'aise et pour récupérer mon arc et mes deux longs couteau. Les guerriers de Dorne sont connus pour la rapidité au combat ainsi que leur agilité. Tyene ne fait pas exception et sa lame m'entaille d'ailleurs la joue alors que j'exécute une roulade pour éviter sa lame. A peine suis-je relevé que nos lames s'entrechoc. Je pense que Lady Stark n'appréciera pas de me voir trop amoché pour mon mariage. Nous stoppons donc le combat avant d'être trop blessé.

\- Vous êtes plutôt douée. Je pensais que les gens du Nord n'apprenaient pas à leurs filles à se battre.

\- Ce sont mes frères qui m'ont appris lorsque j'étais enfant.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous n'en aviez beaucoup.

\- Tout comme vous avez beaucoup de sœur.

Ma réplique semble amuser la jeune Dornienne qui éclate de rire. Je finis par m'installer au côté de Dacey alors qu'Arya et Tyene reprennent leurs échangent. Si Sansa avait trouvé une amie dans Margaery Tyrell c'est dans Tyene Sand qu'Arya c'était trouvé une amie.

\- Hey mon petit loup qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je souris largement alors que pour seul réponse il passe sa langue râpeuse sur mon visage. Ces derniers temps je l'avais renvoyé au près de son maître car même si je sais que la paix est établis je n'aime pas le savoir entouré de tous ses gens du Sud.

\- Lady Cornelia.

Je relève le visage pour voir Sansa et son amie se diriger dans notre direction. Je me tends brusquement et Vent-Gris se sert contre moi. Depuis l'arrivé de son amie le comportement de Sansa envers moi c'était dégradé. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Robb ne voulant pas être source de conflit mais Dacey était au courant.

\- Princesse Sansa, Lady Margaery c'est une surprise de vous trouver là par cette froide mâtiné.

\- Bonjour Lady Frey.

\- Nous venions voir si ce qui se dit est vrai. La reine Daenerys serait arrivé il y a peu.

\- C'est exact Lady Margaery. En ce moment est profite d'un bain chaud avant le déjeuné.

\- C'est incroyable ! Notre reine est ici !

\- La reine du Sud est invitée ici, notre reine est là.

Sansa semble se renfrogner à la remarque de Dacey. Avec le temps j'ai fini par me dire que Sansa n'est peut être pas faite pour le Nord. Peut être tous ce temps passé dans le Sud je ne sais pas. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ressemble bien plus à l'une de ses filles du Sud qu'à toutes celle du Nord.

\- C'est vrai. La reine du Nord est juste ici occupée à…. A jouer avec des morceaux de bois ? Pensez-vous que ce soit le genre de chose que la reine Daenerys fait Margaery ?

\- Oh cela je l'ignore mais son altesse m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de si distinguer et respectable. Je doute qu'elle s'amuse dans la poussière, elle a des devoirs à remplir.

J'encaisse la remarque sans broncher alors que Vent-Gris ne cache pas son mécontentement. Grognant sur les deux jeunes-filles surprenant Sansa.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me targuer de savoir ce qu'une reine telle que Daenerys fait mais je sais une chose c'est que s'est une guerrière. Une guerrière qui s'est battu pour reprendre le trône. Je pense qu'une reine doit être capable de bien plus que de faire de jolie point sur un mouchoir vous ne pensez pas ? Protéger, guider et aimer ceux qui dépendent d'elle. Voilà ce que doit être capable de faire une reine, si elle se contente de rester assise et de profiter du luxe que lui offre son titre est bien ce n'est pas une reine. C'est une pauvre fille avec une couronne sur la tête. Les titres c'est bien beau mais en soit ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Enfin si la poussière vous déranges tant je pense que vous devriez rejoindre la Septa, elle donnait un cours ce matin.

Je l'ai congédie de manière à peine déguisé et je me manque de convenance en cet instant mais je n'en ai cure. Avant que Dacey n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je lui propose un combat. Elle semble comprendre car elle accepte et cette fois aucune d'entre nous ne retient ses coups. C'est pour cela qu'elle comme moi finissons couverte de quelques bleues et égratignure.

\- Cornelia que vous est-il arrivé ?! Vous allez être couverte de bleu pour votre mariage !

\- Navré Lady Stark ce n'était pas mon attention.

Durant le repas je garde mon attention fixé sur mon assiette. Robb pose doucement sa main sur la mienne attirant mon attention. Je lui souris doucement en réponse et lorsque le repas se termine m'éclipse rapidement.

\- Tous va bien Lady Cornelia ?

\- Oui merci Freya c'est juste que depuis mon arrivé ici j'oublie parfois que certain juge encore mes actions.

\- Bientôt plus aucun ne pourra le faire. Demain est un grand jour Ma Dame.

\- Oui un grand jour.

\- Bonne nuit Ma Dame.

\- Bonne nuit Freya.

Seul étendu dans le noir je repense à tous ce qui c'est passé pour que j'en arrive là et mes pensés me conduise à Ryger. Il n'est toujours pas là et n'a pas répondu à ma lettre. J'étais pourtant persuader qu'il viendrait. Je voulais qu'il soit celui qui me conduise jusqu'à l'arbre cœur….

\- Cornelia ?

\- Robb ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas à la chasse ?

\- Nous partons dans moins d'une heure mais je voulais te voir avant.

\- Et son altesse ne pouvait pas attendre que j'entre dans le bois sacré ?

\- Je voulais être sur que tu serais là.

\- Où voudrais-tu que je sois ?

Je souris amusée alors qu'il semble soudainement bien plus soulagé qu'au moment de son entré soudaine dans ma chambre. Mes mains glissent doucement sur son torse, jusqu'à ce croiser derrière sa nuque alors que ses mains trouvent instinctivement leur place sur mes hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Robb ?

\- Tu n'allais pas bien hier alors j'ai cru que, peut être, tu avais changé d'avis.

\- A quel propos ? Oh ! Tu n'a tous de même pas cru que je serais partie ?

\- Je sais c'est idiot…

\- Oui ça l'est. Surtout lorsqu'il n'y a aucun autre endroit au monde où je me sens mieux que dans tes bras.

\- A oui ?

J'acquiesce alors que nos lèvres se frôlent doucement pour finalement se trouver. Je dois avouer que je suis touché par son inquiétude et je trouve ça assez attendrissant qu'il avoue ainsi ses craintes.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez mais les hommes t'attendent Robb.

Je m'éloigne doucement tournant le dos à Lady Stark le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de replacer mes cheveux correctement. Robb s'éclaircit la gorge et je devine qu'il doit lui aussi passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner.

\- J'y aller justement. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Lady Cornelia n'avait besoin de rien.

\- Je suis certaine que ta fiancée est plus que capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

\- Oui. Oui c'est vrai je…. Je vais y aller alors.

La scène aurait pus avoir quelque chose de comique si je n'étais pas à ma place. Une chose est sûr Lady Stark avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Robb me jette un coup d'œil mais ne fais rien sans doute mal à l'aise par la présence de sa mère et quitte la pièce. Me laissant finalement seule avec sa mère.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Heu… Bien. Très bien.

\- J'étais très anxieuse le jour de mon mariage.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Contrairement à vous je ne connaissais pas mon mari avant de l'épouser. Il était un parfait étranger.

\- Ca n'a pas du être facile…. Mais vous avez été heureuse n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Et je suis certaine que Robb et vous seraient heureux.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve et qu'un jour tous se terminera. J'ai peur qu'un jour Robb se réveille et qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut.

Lady Stark me sourit doucement me poussant à m'asseoir sur mon lit alors qu'elle s'installe à mes côtés. J'ai pris l'habitude de discuter librement avec Lady Stark et une certaine confiance s'est faite entre nous. Sans doute dû aux nombreuses heures que nous avons passé ensemble à préparer le mariage.

\- Tous comme vous pourriez vous réveiller un jour en vous disant que votre vie n'est pas celle que vous désiriez.

\- Non. Non je… J'aime Robb et rien que ça c'est bien plus que ce que j'ai jamais désiré.

\- Et bien il en va de même pour mon fils. Robb vous aime Cornelia, il a ce même regard qu'avait Ned pour moi. Les hommes du Nord ont le cœur emprisonner dans une gaine de glace, une prison qui met du temps à se réchauffé mais lorsqu'elle l'est rien ne pourra l'inverser. Robb vous aimera jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Et je l'aimerais bien au-delà.

\- Bien ! Et si nous y allions ?

Je passe donc la mâtiné à régler les derniers détails de la cérémonie avec Lady Stark puis après un repas pris avec toutes les femmes présente, nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de Sansa. C'est elle qui s'était occupé de confectionner ma robe et bien que Lady Stark semble confiante c'est loin d'être mon cas.

\- Lady Stark, une délégation de la garde de nuit vient d'arrivé.

\- A peine ces mots ont-ils franchis les lèvres du mestre que je suis déjà en route pour la grande cours.

* * *

Ryger sera-t-il là ? Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Le mariage devrait arrivé dans 1 ou 2 chapitres environs alors encore un peu de patience. Je vous dit à très bientôt, gros bisous.


	20. Jour J

Bonsoir à toute et à tous ! Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre et comme le titre l'indique c'est enfin le Jour J. Je sais que beaucoup l'attendait avec impatience alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je tiens également à vous remercier pour votre fidélité. Merci de continuer à me lire malgré mes publications irrégulière.

Miss-Stark99, je suis heureuse que les chapitres te plaisent toujours autant. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ces retrouvailles et le mariage. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à très bientôt !

Naheiah, merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que le personnage de Cornelia te plaise. Ca a été un plaisir pour moi de le créer et je suis heureuse qu'il plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Lady Stark, une délégation de la garde de nuit vient d'arrivé.

A peine ces mots ont-ils franchis les lèvres du mestre que je suis déjà en route pour la grande cours. Grande cours dans laquelle il ne me faut qu'un instant pour repérer mon frère. Nos regards se trouvent immédiatement et je sens toute l'agitation me quitter. Je soupire de bien-être alors qu'il me sert tendrement contre lui passant doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu es venu…

\- Evidemment, où voudrais-tu que je sois alors que ma précieuse petite-sœur se marie ?

\- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir marché seule jusqu'à l'arbre à cœur.

\- Tu… Tu veux que…. Moi ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Tu l'as dit toi-même Ryger, on est une famille.

\- Ce serait un honneur et un plaisir Cornelia.

\- Tu m'as manquée.

Je souris alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur mon front et m'éloigne de lui accordant enfin de l'intention aux autres personnes présentent. Je remarque bien évidemment leur regard en coin mais reporte mon attention sur l'homme face à Lady Stark.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Le lord Commandant.

\- Ils se connaissent ? Lady Stark n'a pas l'air heureuse de le voir….

\- Ca c'est parce que c'est John Snow, le fils illégitime de Lord Eddard Stark. J'ai entendu dire que les relations entre ces deux là n'étaient pas des meilleurs….

\- Robb aime son frère. Alors allons lui faire bon accueil.

\- Je te suis.

Je souris doucement et Ryger dans mon sillage rejoins les deux précédemment nommé. Je prends place au côté de Lady Stark alors que Ryger en fait de même au côté de John.

\- Lady Frey c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

\- Le plaisir est le mien Lord Commandant. Robb m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je suis ravis que vous ayez pus vous libéré aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis heureux d'être présent. Toute fois il semblerait que j'ai manqué le roi….

\- Oui ils sont parties dans la mâtiné je suis navré que vous les ayez raté… Je peux toute fois vous proposez de profiter d'un bon repas et de vous joindre aux festivités de la ville.

\- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité Ma Dame, mes hommes et moi-même nous vous en sommes reconnaissantes.

\- C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour les membres de la garde de nuit qui protège si vaillamment le Nord.

Lady Stark est étrangement silencieuse le reste du temps que nous passons ensemble et il est finalement temps pour moi de passer ma robe de marié. Lady Stark avait demandé à Sansa de s'en occupé et mis à part qu'au moment de prendre mes mesures je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt curieuse du résultat. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très douée avec une aiguille. Je m'attendais donc à beaucoup de chose, oui à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça…

\- Sansa qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- La robe, si on peut encore appeler ça ainsi, est fini. Trop fine presque transparente, la jupe est coupé de manière asymétrique, le décolleté est plus qu'outragent et elle ne possède qu'une seule manche. Ce n'est pas une robe c'est une invitation à la luxure. Une robe pour une fille de joie….

\- Vous m'avez demandé une robe pour une Frey mère alors j'ai fais une robe pour une Frey.

Toute cette haine, ce dégout, cela me ramène des années en arrière alors je n'en attends pas plus et quitte la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Mon mariage est dans moins de quatre heures et j'ai besoin d'une robe.

\- Lady Frey ?

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Entrer.

J'ai le souffle si court, mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse me haïr à ce point, et si ce qu'elle pensait d'autre le pensé ? Et si cela salissait la réputation de Robb ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous préparer ?

\- Je…. Je n'ai pas de Robe.

\- Mais….

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide Lady Levanah. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner….

\- Et bien vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Les sois de Myr feront une merveille sur vous.

\- Merci…. Merci beaucoup.

\- Détendez-vous je m'occupe de tous. Vous allez être magnifique.

Et étonnement je trouve que ce n'est pas si loin de la réalité. La robe confectionné par Lady Levanah est magnifique…. Tout simplement parfaite. Je tourbillonne sur moi-même en souriant, enfin cette journée semble redevenir bonne. Je laisse un rire libérateur passer la barrière de mes lèvres et spontanément sert Lady Levanah dans mes bras.

\- Tu es magnifique petite sœur. Un vrai joyau….

Je souris émut à Ryger alors que ce dernier vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Je sens un étrange sentiment m'envahir alors qu'il pose le manteau gris avec les deux tours brodé dans le dos sur mes épaules.

\- Prête ?

\- Toi aussi tu vas me dire que je peux fuir à Dorne ?

\- Tu veux fuir ?

\- Non. Non je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- Je t'aime petite sœur et quoi qu'il arrive n'oublie pas que tu mérite ce bonheur qui te tend les bras.

\- Merci pour tous Ryger. Je t'aime.

Ryger m'offre un de ses tendres sourires puis alors que je ressers ma prise autour de son bras nous entrons dans le bois sacré. Mon regard trouve immédiatement le regard bleu de Robb et le monde semble disparaître. La cérémonie commence.

\- Qui va là ? Qui s'avance devant le dieu ?

\- Cornelia Frey de la maison Frey, vient ici se marier. Une femme accomplie et fleurie, de naissance légitime et noble, elle vient implorer la bénédiction des dieux. Qui vient la revendiquer ?

\- Moi, Robb Stark de la maison Stark, roi du Nord, seigneur du trident et seigneur de Winterfell. Je la revendique. Qui l'accorde ?

\- Moi, Ryger River son frère aîné. Ma sœur acceptes-tu de prendre cet homme pour époux ?

\- Oui je l'accepte.

Ryger glisse ma main dans celle de Robb puis dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de me laisser. Robb et moi nous agenouillons devant le barral pour adresser notre prière aux dieux. Je pris pour la paix dans le Nord, pour la prospérité du royaume, la joie de notre peuple, un mariage heureux et empli d'amour, pour être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de moi et également pour nos enfants. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Robb m'aide à me lever et en cet instant je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il retire mon manteau pour placer sur mes épaules celui de sa maison. Je ne sens pas le froid sur moi mais je ressens parfaitement la douche chaleur m'entourer alors que le manteau gris clair doublé de fourrure brodé de vert et ornée d'un énorme loup dans le dos se pose sur mes épaules. Ca y'est j'étais la femme de Robb, j'avais trouvé ma place, ma maison et un futur qui me rendra heureuse.

\- Comment se porte Cornelia Stark ?

\- Merveilleusement bien. Et comme se porte son époux ?

\- Il est le plus heureux des hommes.

Je souris et le laisse déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres alors que nous sommes installés côte à côte à la grande table surplombant la salle des fêtes de Winterfell. Il y a encore quelques années jamais je n'aurais imaginé, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, me trouver dans cette situation. Entouré de gens qui m'aime et marié à un homme que j'aime. Durant la cérémonie j'avais même vu Lord Omble avec des larmes aux yeux. Je dois dire que cela m'avait beaucoup émut.

\- Ma reine.

\- Lord Omble !

Je souris au géant face à moi et le prend dans mes bras en riant alors qu'il allait se contenter d'une révérence. Un rire tonitruant répond à mon initiative.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir Lord Omble.

\- Moi de même ma reine. Puis-je vous présentez mon épouse ?

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi de rencontrer celle qui a le courage de vous supporter depuis tant d'année. Où est donc cette courageuse femme ?

\- Ici même ma reine.

Je rougis doucement face au regard malicieux de la femme face à moi. Plutôt petit et ronde, elle et Lord Omble semble à l'opposé physiquement et pourtant il y a une telle osmose entre eux deux. Il se dégage d'elle quelque chose d'incroyablement maternelle, tendre et bienveillant. Son regard sombre à la fois tendre, malicieux et ferme semble pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre. Son visage rond et souriant est encadré par des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit dans lesquelles commence à poindre certaine mèche grise. Cela et les quelques rides au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche semblent être les seuls marquent de l'âge sur elle. Tout n'est que bienveillance en elle.

\- Lady Omble c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

\- L'honneur est pour moi ma reine. Mon époux m'a énormément parlé de vous depuis son retour.

\- J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez par rigueur de ce qu'il a pus vous dire.

\- Oh n'ayez crainte mon époux n'a semble-t-il pas été capable de vous trouvez la moindre tare. Si je n'étais pas aussi vieille je pourrais être jalouse.

\- Grisella….

\- Jon.

Je souris en voyant ce vieux couple encore si amoureux et complice. J'espère que Robb et moi seront comme eux, comme l'avait été ses parents et comme semble être les gens du nord lorsqu'ils s'aiment.

\- Voyez comme il est bourru. Incapable de dire ce qu'il ressent et pourtant doté d'un si grand cœur.

\- Un homme bon, loyal et fort. Un homme du nord.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà compris dans quelle matière son fait nos hommes.

\- Oui, dans une matière bien plus précieuse et fiable que toute celle du Sud.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

\- De quelle région du Sud venez-vous ?

\- Je suis donc démasqué ? Jon m'avait prévenu. Je viens de HautJardin, mon père était un riche marchant qui a un jour pousser sa route jusqu'à ces terres froides pour l'un de ses nombreux voyages. Par chance j'y participé.

\- Et je ne l'ai jamais laissé repartir.

Je souris face au spectacle offert par les deux Omble. Grisella Omble semble être une personne surprenante et aimante. Je suis amusé par l'affection dont elle fait preuve en me présentant son plus jeune fils. Alarick Omble, plus petit que ses frères il semble être celui ayant le plus hérité de sa mère. Une mère qui une fois laisser seule me glisse à l'oreille ces quelques mots qui font se réchauffé mon cœur.

\- Je n'ai jamais pus donner de fille à Jon et les dieux seuls savent à quel point il en désiré une. Je m'en suis souvent voulu pour cela, persuader que rien ne pourra jamais comblé ce vide dans son cœur mais c'était une erreur et je les sus dès son retour. Ce vide vous l'avez comblé, vous êtes pour lui la fille que nous n'avons jamais eu et il vous aime comme telle.

\- Et je l'aime aussi. J'aurais aimé être cette fille qu'il n'a pas eue, j'aurais aimé avoir un père tel que lui.

\- Et c'est ce que vous aurez. Lorsque vous rejoignez le nord vous gagner bien plus qu'une nouvelle maison. Vous gagnez une famille alors permettez moi d'être la première a vous le dire. Bienvenu dans la famille Cornelia Stark.

Bienvenu dans la famille. Oui elle avait raison j'avais désormais une belle et grande famille. Je le vois dans les sourires que l'on m'adresse, dans le regard que l'on pose sur moi et dans les gestes que l'on m'accorde. La guerre des secrets est terminé, la haine est terminé, la peur et la suspicion sont terminé. Tous est terminé et pourtant tous ne fait que commencer.

\- IL EST L HEURE DE LA LITERIE !

Je sursaute à ce cri poussé par l'un de mes frères. Cela ne me surprend absolument pas venant d'eux mais je ne peux empêcher un cri de passer la barrière de mes lèvres alors que plusieurs d'entre eux commence à me bousculer et à tirer sur mes robes, mes cheveux et je grimace sous la douleur de certains assaut. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette cérémonie, cette tradition stupide.

\- Bas les pattes Frey !

Je soupire et profite de la haute stature de Lord Omble pour me dissimuler du regard des mes frères. J'aurais du me douter que la raison de leur présence ici n'était pas pour partager mon bonheur. Je dissimule mon visage dans sa lourde chemise la serrant dans mes poings.

\- Nous devons l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, c'est la tradition.

\- Ce n'est pas une tradition du Nord et je ne permettrais pas que vous violentez notre reine.

Je relève le visage surprise et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Lord Omble. Lord Flint ainsi que d'autre seigneur du Nord faisait barrage entre mes frères, des hommes du Sud et moi.

\- Jon accompagne donc son altesse jusqu'à ses appartements avant que notre jeune loup ne s'impatiente. Il a suffisamment attendu après tous.

Je rougis vivement alors que des rires retentissent suite à la remarque de Lord Cerwyn et Jon passe un bras autour de mes épaules après m'avoir enveloppé dans ma lourde cape de fourrure que l'on m'avait arraché.

\- Merci de m'avoir sortie de là.

Je ne pouvais les laisser vous violenter ainsi. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette tradition du Sud, notre roi ne voulait même pas qu'elle ait lieux mais les Frey n'écoutent pas.

\- Non, nous n'écoutons que rarement. Pas digne de confiance….

\- Et bien vous êtes une Stark désormais. Une femme du Nord, une courageuse louve.

\- Merci de croire en moi Lord Omble.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle et fou pour ne pas le faire.

\- Lord Omble vous allez accepter ? La proposition de Robb ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le regard sombre de l'homme face à moi. Un homme que j'avais appris à aimé après tous ce temps passé ensemble. Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, aux Jumeaux il se joignait à moi lors de mes repas aux cuisines. Au cours de notre voyage jusqu'il il m'avait parfois emmené sur son cheval observer les merveilles du Nord alors que l'on monté le camp. Robb lui avait comme promis proposer une place dans son conseil mais il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse. Je peux comprendre qu'il voudrait certainement rentré chez lui mais je me sens égoïste et je voudrais qu'il reste.

\- Cornelia, je suis un homme du Nord et les hommes du Nord gardent leur maison. Protège leur foyer et veille sur ceux qu'ils aiment.

\- Alors vous partez ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi Cornelia.

\- Si. Vous avez été l'un des premiers mis à part Ryger et Olyvar à croire en moi. A vouloir veiller sur moi-même si je ne le voulais pas. Vous avez été le premier à me sermonner, personne ne s'était jamais soucier suffisamment de moi pour le faire. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans ma vie Lord Omble.

\- Et je serais toujours là pour vous Cornelia. Même si je ne suis pas à Winterfell.

Je me sens comme un enfant alors qu'il caresse tendrement ma joue dans une douce caresse. Jon fini par me conduire jusqu'à ma chambre et par m'y laisser après un baiser sur mon front. Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre Robb y est déjà à m'attendre. Dos à moi il plaisante en disant qu'il avait fini par croire que j'avais fui pour Dorne mais lorsqu'il se retourne je vois de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et je devine que mon apparence est douteuse. Je grimace d'ailleurs lorsqu'il attrape mon bras pour m'attirer contre lui. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que des hématomes y fleurisse.

\- Cette journée est loin d'être aussi parfaite pour toi que ce que j'espérer.

\- Robb….

\- Ma mère m'a dit pour Sansa. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

\- Elle est ta sœur.

\- Et tu es ma femme.

\- Et c'est ce qui fait que cette journée a été parfaite. Je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit gâcher cette journée et toi ?

Ce disant je passe mes bras autour de son coup faisant par la même occasion glisser le manteau de mes épaules. J'ai toujours redouté ce moment, sans doute à force d'écouter mon père en parler ainsi que mes frères. Tous ne semblaient alors n'être que violence, douleur et honte. Mais alors que les bras de Robb serpentent autour de ma taille je n'ai pas peur. Pas alors que son regard pour moi ne semble être qu'amour.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Une autre page de cette fiction se tourne, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et à bientôt pour la suite. Gros bisous à tous !


	21. Vive la reine !

Le nord a enfin une reine, une nouvelle vie s'offre à Cornelia et je vous propose de découvrir comment cette dernière commence avec ce chapitre "Vive la reine". Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, espérons que les nouvelles aventures de Cornelia Stark vous plairons.

* * *

Ce sont des rayons de soleil serpentant sur ma peau nu qui me tire du sommeil. Je soupire doucement et enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans le coup de Robb ses bras toujours fermement ancré autour de ma taille. Relevant le visage pour pouvoir détaillé son visage endormit je souris. J'aurais du être gêné par cette proximité de nos corps nu, pas le souvenir de la nuit précédente mais non. Lorsque je repense à ses caresses, à ses baisers et à nos deux corps enlacés je ne ressens qu'un sentiment de paix et de bonheur. Comme si tous était enfin ce qu'il devait être. Je caresse discrètement le torse de Robb retraçant les contours de diverse cicatrice zébrant sa peau et déposant de temps en temps en léger baiser sur ses dernières.

\- Je ne peux imaginer de plus agréable manière d'être réveiller.

Sa voix plus roque que d'habitude vestige de son récent sommeil me fait frissonner. Voilà un son que je pourrais m'habituer à entendre.

\- D'où vient-elle ?

\- Une flèche lors de la prise de Falaise dans l'Ouest.

\- Et celle-ci ?

\- Celle-ci je la dois à Jon. Il me l'a faite au cours d'un de nos entrainements alors que nous n'avions pas encore le droit de nous battre avec de vraies épées.

\- Désobéissant ? Ta mère a du apprécier….

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Son rire chaud me réchauffe le cœur alors que d'un mouvement habile il inverse nos positions. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il fait doucement glisser la couverture sur mon corps. Je suis surprise lorsque ses doigts se posent sur une petite cicatrice à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait vu….

\- D'où vient-elle ?

\- Une expérience….

\- Ah oui ? Dit moi

Le sourire de Robb s'agrandit alors que je rougis. Toute fois la chaleur de mes joues est autant liée à ce souvenir gênant qu'à la main de Robb caressant ma peau.

\- Enfant j'étais fasciné par les oiseaux. Ils étaient tous ce que je n'étais pas. Gracieux, beau et surtout libre. Je m'imaginais voler parmi eux libre d'aller où je le voulais uniquement porté par le vent…. Mais on m'a dit que c'était impossible que mes rêves étaient idiots.

\- On ne devrait pas briser les rêves d'un enfant…. J'aime t'imaginer empli d'innocence rêvant de conquérir le ciel.

\- Et je l'aimais aussi c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas accepté le non comme réponse. Dois-je vraiment continuer ?

\- Oui.

\- Robb….

\- Cornelia.

Je gémis piteusement et pose un bras sur mes yeux en soupirant. Je sens la poitrine de Robb vibré d'un rire silencieux alors qu'il dépose des baisers papillons dans mon coup et sur ma poitrine.

\- Je me suis construit des ailes….

Cette annonce le stoppe dans sa progression et il se redresse plantant son regard dans le mien. Je pousse un soupire alors que je vois ses lèvres se soulever en un rire et ses yeux pétiller de malice.

\- Tu as essayé de voler ? Oh Cornelia !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, c'était une idée stupide mais aussi un moment magique. Jusqu'à la chute….

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai sauté du haut de la tour de gaie et j'ai volé. Peut de temps mais suffisamment pour ne jamais pouvoir oublier cette sensation. Je me suis sentit tellement libre ce jour là….

\- N'as-tu donc peur de rien ?

\- Enfant je n'avais peur que de peu de chose. Ryger s'en est arraché les cheveux, je suis certaine qu'il pourrait te raconter des histoires encore plus embarrassantes que mon échec de devenir un oiseau.

\- Nous restons encore un long moment enlacé à partager de nombreux souvenir les mains de Robb ne quittant pas ma peau un moindre instant.

Je sursaute violement me redressant vivement en tirant la couverture sur ma poitrine poussant par la même occasion Robb lorsque des coups frappent à notre porte.

\- Robb, le soleil est levé depuis plusieurs heures. Il est temps de vous lever.

\- Nous arrivons mère. Dit à nos invités de patienter encore un instant.

\- Ne tarder pas trop.

Je gémis piteusement en enfouissant mon visage dans mes genoux suite au parole de Lady Stark. C'est affreusement gênant comme situation….

\- Prête à retrouver le monde réel ma reine ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix….

Robb dépose un baiser sur mon épaule et se lève sans se soucier de sa nudité. Je détourne pudiquement le regard refusant de le laisser s'attarder sur son corps.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller car même si j'aime te voir ainsi je refuse de laisser quelqu'un d'autre profiter de cette divine vision.

\- Je n'ai pas amené de robe de rechange. Mes affaires son toujours dans ma chambre….

\- Cette chambre est la tienne désormais. La notre et j'ai y fais amené tes affaires hier.

Notre chambre ? Cela veut-il dire qu'il souhaite que nous fassions chambre commune ? Mon père n'a jamais fais chambre commune avec ses épouses. Mes frères y étaient contraint par manque de place mais mon père lui ne l'a jamais fais. Où aurait-il amené ses maitresses sinon ?

\- Cornelia ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non aucun je suis juste surprise….

\- A propos ?

\- Notre chambre.

Je suis toujours assise sur le lit emmitouflé dans les couvertures alors que Robb a commencé à se vêtir. Il faut un moment pour que mes paroles fassent sens dans son esprit et cela fait naître un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'approche de moi ainsi, posant ses mains de chaque côté de moi je me sens comme un agneau face à un loup.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer une seule nuit sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Sans sentir ta peau douce contre la mienne. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi.

\- Pour l'éternité.

\- Et bien au delà.

Je rougis vivement en entendant les rires résonner dans la salle lors de notre arrivé. Nous avions pris un peu de retard sur le moment de notre arrivé et pour encore en ajouter à ma gêne Lady Stark nous avait envoyé Arya.

\- La nuit a été bonne votre grâce ?

Je rougis légèrement face à la question de la reine du Sud et la fusille du regard lui arrachant un éclat de rire alors qu'à mes côtés Robb sourie apparemment satisfait. Sans doute un moyen pour lui de montrer que je suis désormais sienne. Je suis surprise de constater que cette observation est bien loin de me déplaire.

\- J'ai un présent pour vous. Je sais que vous avez demandé à ce que cette tradition d'offrir un présent à la mariée ne soit pas tenu mais je tenais à vous faire ce cadeau.

\- Je ne peux refuser un présent de la reine du Sud. Encore moins lorsque cette dernière est une amie.

\- Parfait.

Après avoir lancé de nombreuse parole dans la langue des dotrakes je vois mettre apporter un étrange paquet. Je défais soigneusement le paquet incertain. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux c'est pour cela que j'avais demandé à ce qu'il ne m'en soit pas offert. Robb avait protesté mais avait fini par céder.

\- Dany….

\- Je l'ai fais faire par les meilleurs forgerons et orfevre de Port Réal et des cités libres.

\- Elle est magnifique votre altesse et je suis certain qu'elle ira merveilleusement bien à mon épouse.

Je laisse mes doigts courir sur le matériau dur et froid appréciant la finesse des courbes et la précision des détails. Je sursaute lorsque Robb l'a prend de mes mains se plaçant face à moi pour déposer la couronne sur ma tête. Une magnifique couronne simple et complexe à la fois. Un enchevêtrement de deux branches se rejoignant au sommet de ma tête donnant l'impression de deux loups hurlant à la lune. Formant les yeux du loup deux pierres précieuses d'un doux vert rappelant avec la couleur grise de la couronne les couleurs de la maison Stark. De ma maison.

\- Vive la reine !

\- VIVE LA REINE !

Je n'ai pas pus le voir mais je sais pertinemment que le premier à avoir prononcé ces mots est Lord Omble. Le cadeau de la reine Daenerys semble être une sorte de lancement car suite à cela divers présent me son apporté. Je fusille Robb du regard alors qu'il semble de plus en plus satisfait. Après avoir accepté le présent de la reine refusé les autres seraient discourtois et déplacé. De Lord Tully je reçois un magnifique collier d'argent sertie de trois perles plates d'un magnifique blanc pur alors qu'il offre à son neveu une bague ayant appartenu à son frère.

\- Mon frère aurait été fière de voir ce que vous êtes devenu et de la manière dont vous avez choisi de gouverner. Et surtout au côté de qui.

De la maison Arryn je reçois diverse robe de Goëville, ville réputer pour abriter les meilleurs couturiers de Westeros et Robb une cape doublé de laine alpaga. Je suis également surprise de recevoir un présent de Tyrion Lannister mais apprécie d'y trouver de nombreux livres ainsi qu'une lettre pour Robb, lettre qui est d'ailleurs mise de côté…. Enfin, en voilà un qui privilégie l'esprit au matériel. Garlant Tyrell offre au nom de sa famille de nombreux grand cru pour lesquelles est réputer la marche. Voilà qui ravit Robb et les seigneurs du Nord et je reçois un délicat bijou de tête sculpté dans la frome d'une rose de l'hiver. Par la maison Barathéon nous recevons un de nombreuse lame en acier Valyrien, Fort Tempête possédant parmi les meilleurs forgerons. Je souris en voyant Robb faire tourner une lame entre ses doigts avant de la passer à Olyvar. En plus de ses divines oranges sanguine Dorne offre de nombreux savons et potion de beauté.

\- Pour garder une peau douce pour votre roi.

Je rougis au commentaire murmuré de Tyene et cela s'accentue lorsque Robb me demande si je vais bien. Je pensais en avoir terminé avec les présents mais Jon Snow lord de la garde de nuit nous fait désormais face. Ryger dans son ombre tenant une étrange forme entre ses bras dissimulé par sa cape…

\- La garde de nuit souhaité offrir un présent à la nouvelle reine du Nord en l'honneur de sa nouvelle famille. Car de tous temps le loup-garou a été le protecteur des Stark et du nord nous avons jugé juste que sa reine en ai également un.

Je retiens un cri de surprise lorsque Ryger dévoile un magnifique petit loup-garou entre ses bras. Un cri que ne retiens pas le reste de la salle. Du coin de l'œil je vois Sansa quitter la salle mais en cet instant je n'en ai cure trop obnubilé par la petite créature dans les bras de mon frère. Un magnifique petit louveteau au pelage doré tirant sur le roux et aux incroyables yeux bleus. Un loup garou possédant les caractéristique Tully semble-t-il…. Ryger dépose le petit loup dans mes bras et se dernier lève rapidement sa petite tête vers moi. Je souris en voyant Vent-Gris venir renifler sa nouvelle amie.

\- Qu'en penses-tu mon petit loup ? Tu l'aime bien ?

\- Attend qu'il comprenne qu'il va devoir te partager et nous verrons.

La remarque de Robb fait retentir des rires dans la salle alors que je caresse toujours le louveteau. Je souris doucement à Jon Snow avant de me lever le prenant dans mes bras. Le surprenant par la même occasion.

\- Merci beaucoup Jon.

\- Mon plaisir ma reine.

\- Cornelia. Nous sommes de la même famille désormais.

\- Avec plaisir Cornelia. Bienvenu dans la famille.

\- Comment tu vas l'appelé ?

Je souris doucement à Rickon en disant que je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Nous nous lançons donc tous deux dans un débat afin de trouver un nom à mon nouvel ami. Nouvelle ami qui se trouve être une nouvelle amie finalement.

\- J'ai également un cadeau pour toi mais il attendra que nous puissions sortir.

\- J'avais dit pas de cadeau Robb, tu t'es moqué de moi…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Je….

Je me plaindrais plus tard. Lorsque ses lèvres auront quitté les miennes. Le cadeau de Robb est tout simplement parfait ! Je l'avais doucement traité d'idiot alors qu'il avait bandé mes yeux avant de m'entraîner dans la cour de Winterfell. Je dois dire que je me sentais comme un enfant à l'idée de découvrir le présent de Robb et je n'ai pas été déçu lorsqu'il m'a finalement rendu la vu.

\- Est-ce qu'il…

\- Oui il est pour toi. Je n'ai pas le moyen de te permettre de voler mais je peux t'aider à être aussi libre que ces oiseaux que tu admire.

\- Oh Robb il est juste…. Juste parfait….

Je souris tendrement en sentant la peau douce sous ma paume et un rire passe la barrière de mes lèvres lorsque le magnifique face à moi pousse pour poser son front contre le mien. Robb tient sa promesse, il ne me gardera pas prisonnière, il ne fera pas de moi sa captive bien au contraire.

\- Comment s'appel-t-il ?

\- Il est a toi alors choisi.

Je souris et détail le magnifique étalon face à moi. Une robe et une crinière plus noir que la nuit et dont la seule source de lumière son ses magnifiques yeux bleu comme un ciel d'été. Il est tout simplement parfait.

\- Keren. La lumière dans l'obscurité.

\- Il te plait ?

Pour toute réponse je passe mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrasse avec toute la passion que j'ai retenue durant ces mois ayant précédé notre union.

* * *

Et voilà, la vie commune de Cornelia et Robb commence, personnellement j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire le moment d'intimité au lendemain de leur mariage. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouveau chapitre. Promis il paraîtra aussi vite que je peu l'écrire.


	22. Comme des bougies

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour un peu plus tôt que prévu pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère ainsi me faire pardonné mon retard. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mais avant cela les remerciement.

Naheiah, je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la taille de ce chapitre sera plus à ton gout. J'ai essayé d'étoffé un peu la quantité mais j'espère ne pas avoir perdu en qualité et que l'histoire te plaira. Je suis heureuse que la relation de Cornelia et sa nouvelle famille te plaise. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

Les jours suivant le mariage avait été comme un rêve. J'avais commencé le dressage de mon nouveau compagnon et Rickon passait beaucoup de temps avec moi. J'avais décidé de l'appelé Hope, idée que le jeune garçon avait appuyé.

\- Votre altesse.

\- Lord Omble quel plaisir de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de discuter ces derniers jours.

\- Non en effet. Il semblerait que tous souhaite jouir de la compagnie de notre reine.

Son rire rauque me rappel toujours celui de son père mais pour avoir rencontré sa mère je peux désormais voir le même éclat dans les yeux de son fils aîné. J'invite Jon Omble Junior à s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que Rickon continue de jouer avec ma petite louve et son compagnon.

\- Voilà un bien beau compagnon que l'on vous a offert.

\- Oui j'en suis plus que ravis et honoré aussi. Le loup géant est le symbole de la maison Stark.

\- De votre maison. Puis-je connaître le nom que vous lui avez donné ?

\- Hope. Elle s'appelle Hope. Cela m'a semblé approprié après tous le Nord est mon nouveau départ. Mon bel espoir.

\- Vous semblez vous être acclimaté avec une impressionnante facilité. Les gens ici semble se comporté avec vous comme si vous aviez toujours été ici.

\- Je ne peux qu'en être heureuse.

\- Vous manquez aux Jumeaux. J'ai souvent croisé ce petit garçon qui me demandé de vos nouvelles.

Mon cœur se sert à la pensé du jeune Gareth et mon regard se pose totalement sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Mes pensés s'égare assez souvent sur mon ancienne famille.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec le mestre. Ce dernier lui apprend à lire semble-t-il….

\- Je crois que cela est de ma faute. J'ai appris à lire à chaque enfant des Jumeaux lorsqu'il en a eu l'âge. Gareth est le seul dont je n'ai pas pus terminé l'apprentissage et Lia je ne l'ai même pas commencé…. J'ai demandé au mestre de continuer à lui apprendre. Je suis désolé j'aurais du vous en parlez.

\- J'ai été surpris lorsque le mestre m'a dit qu'il ne cesserait pas même si je lui demandé mais j'ai vite compris que cela ne pouvais signifier qu'une seule chose. Vous lui aviez demandé.

\- Je suis navré si cela vous a cause du soucis….

\- Argyne s'est pris d'affection pour le petit. Elle lui apprend elle-même à lire désormais. C'est elle qui m'a expliqué ce que vous faisiez pour les enfants des Jumeaux. Elle fait de son mieux pour faire ce que vous faisiez et j'ai de nombreuse fois besoin de lui rappelé qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être vous.

\- Et cela semble marché de ce que j'ai pus entendre. Les Jumeaux semblent pleinement satisfaits de leur nouveau couple suzerain.

Je souris en voyant un franc soulagement se peindre sur le visage du géant à mes côtés. Sa mère a raison, les hommes du Nord ont un grand cœur. Lord Omble ne gouvernera pas les Jumeaux éternellement, un jour il devra reprendre le fief familial mais je sais que le temps que cela durera tous ce passera bien.

\- Comment se porte Argyne ?

\- Nul ne lui fait du mal. J'ai écarté tous vos frères d'elle.

\- J'espère que la cohabitation n'est pas trop difficile….

\- On fini par s'y faire. De plus avec l'aide et le soutient des gens des Jumeaux il semblerait que même le fort nombre de Frey ne face pas le poids.

\- Walder a toujours cru qu'en nous empêchant de nous liés les uns aux autres il assurait sa puissance mais il s'est trompé. Seul un Frey ne réussi à rien mais à plusieurs…. A plusieurs nous ne valons pas mieux….

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de Frey au Jumeau.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

J'ai toujours ce sentiment étrange envers mes frères et sœurs. Tout les Frey ne peuvent rester aux Jumeaux, je sais que beaucoup verront ça comme si on leur volé ce qui leur appartenait mais je pense que pour certain cela pourrait être un moyen de vivre leur propre vie.

\- J'ai trouvé des maisons pour accueillir les plus jeunes Frey. Ces enfants ne sont pas responsable des erreurs de leur parent alors j'espère que devenir pupille d'une grande maison pourrait leur être bénéfique.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part de vous donner cette peine.

\- Argyne et vous semblaient porter beaucoup d'intention à votre famille et ceux malgré vos sentiments contradictoire à son encontre.

\- Nous avons tous vécu les mêmes épreuves même si nous avons tous réagit différemment face à ces dernières. Je suis heureuse que ma sœur vous ais pour se remettre de tous ça et pour apprendre à vivre.

\- Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous, lorsque le roi et mon père m'ont fait part de leur projet de me faire épouser une Frey j'étais loin d'être emballé. Et après l'avoir rencontré les choses n'avaient pas changé, Argyne était bien trop effacé, bien trop obéissante et trop faible.

\- Elevé par Walder Frey. Faiblesse, obéissance et dévouement c'est ce qu'il attendait de ses filles.

\- Et pourtant elle est bien plus que ça. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit le jour de notre mariage mais il me semble aujourd'hui qu'il n'y aurait pas pu avoir de meilleur choix.

\- Alors vous n'avez aucun regret ? Vous auriez du épouser une femme d'une noble famille du Nord.

\- Non je n'ai aucun regret. Notre relation se développe jour après jour et je la respecte et l'apprécie énormément.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Vous méritez tout deux d'être heureux.

\- Merci votre majesté.

\- Et concernant mes frères et sœurs plus vieux avez-vous pris une décision ?

\- Certain de vos frères vont prendre l'habit noir, d'autre partent pour les cités libres. De même que vos sœurs. J'envisage d'organiser certain mariage parmi vos frères et sœurs n'étant pas dévouées à Walder. Roslin Frey part exemple semble avoir attiré l'œil de Lord Tully.

\- Voilà une nouvelle qui me réjouie. Je suis heureuse que Robb vous ai choisi pour prendre la tête des Jumeaux.

Aujourd'hui à lui le dernier départ des grandes maisons et je dois dire que je suis inquiète. Je veux dire désormais que les festivités se termine nous allons pouvoir commencer une routine et c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Et si la routine ennuyait Robb ?

\- Tu as l'air drôlement pensif petite-sœur.

\- Tu vas bientôt repartir….

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement. La délégation de la garde de nuit est déjà repartit depuis presque une semaine, il est temps pour moi de rentrer et de prêter serment.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Cornelia….

\- Je pourrais demander à Robb de te libérer de tes devoirs et tu pourrais….

\- Non Cornelia. Je vais prêter serment et prendre l'habit noir parce que c'est ce que je dois faire. Ce que je veux faire.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Je suis un batard Cornelia. Prendre l'habit noir pour moi est un immense honneur.

\- Mais Ryger tu ne pourras jamais avoir de famille et….

\- Je t'ai toi et Olyvar. Et désormais j'ai mes frères de la garde. Je suis heureux Cornelia, j'ai trouvé ma place. Je sais que tu voulais plus pour moi mais…. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

\- Alors tu es vraiment heureux ?

Lorsqu'il me sourit son regard n'est que sincérité et je sais que même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour lui, je n'interviendrais pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Oui Ryger aurait été un père et un mari incroyable. Il aurait rendu tant de gens heureux autour de lui. Je soupire doucement tenant d'une main un livre et caressant doucement la douce tête de Hope installé confortablement dans un fauteuil à côté du feu. Ce confort et surtout cette chaleur constante dans ma chambre je m'y étais rapidement habitué. Un confort que je n'avais jamais eu avant. La chambre que j'occupe désormais avec Robb est encore plus grande que la précédente. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être possible. Une immense chambre avec un immense lit couvert de fourrure, un grand âtre dans lequel brille toujours un beau feu et deux grandes fenêtres apportant une douce lumière. Je souris doucement mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et continue ma lecture alors que deux mains chaudes se posent sur mes épaules glissant doucement le long de mes bras et que de léger baiser se pose le long de mon coup. Une chose a également changé depuis notre mariage, Robb semble être incapable de garder ses mains loin de moi un seul instant et chaque moment semble être propice au contact. Parfois il m'arrive de me demandé si il est normal d'apprécier à ce point ses caresses, ses baisers et ses attentions. S'il est normal de vouloir passer mes journées dans notre chambre allongé ensemble dans ce grand lit. Notre passion est-elle normal où est-ce comme une bougie qui finira par s'éteindre ?

\- Tu peux me dire d'arrêter si tu le souhaite.

Je relève le regard et rencontre immédiatement ses profonds yeux bleus. Ses yeux qui à eux seuls réussissent à faire éclore au creux de ma poitrine cette étrange chaleur et à faire se torde doucement ce petit quelque chose dans mon estomac. Certain appel ça des papillons mais c'est tellement plus que ça. C'est comme une vague qui emporte tout sur son passage.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Walder ou tes frères. Je ne te forcerais pas à faire quoi que ce soit si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Je sais. Je sais que tu n'es pas, et que tu ne seras jamais comme eux. Tu es bien plus que ça.

Je souris tendrement et caresse doucement sa joue appréciant de sentir la fine chaume sur sa peau contre la mienne. Une légère barbe qui donne à son visage un côté plus mature, qui accentue le côté nordique de sa physionomie et qui laisse toujours une traînée de chatouille sur ma peau lorsqu'il en embrasse chaque parcelle. Je détourne le regard en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur lorsque je vois son regard s'assombrir à ce simple touchée.

\- Cornelia ?

Je ne peux empêcher un léger gémissement passer la barrière de mes lèvres à l'entente du son rauque de sa voix. Cette même voix qui me murmure à quel point il m'aime chaque nuit au creux de mon oreille. Et ceux une multitude de fois.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est normal ?

\- Nous. Enfin tu sais…

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire…. Rassure moi tu n'es pas déjà lassé de moi.

\- Non justement !

\- Pardon ?

Je me suis redressé et il en fait de même me dévisageant de manière perdu. Ce petit air perdu lui donne un air incroyablement adorable. On dirait un jeune louveteau….

\- Cornelia ?

Je secoue la tête pour retrouver mes esprits et me re-concentre sur la conversation. Ce genre de chose arrive bien trop souvent, je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer d'attention ou de rater une partie entière de la conversation parce que je me retrouve absorbé dans la contemplation de mon mari.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal Robb ? Je ne devrais pas ressentir tous ça…. Ne me touche pas s'il te plait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon je vais arrêter de penser. Parce sinon je…. Je serais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la sensation de ta peau contre la mienne. Je ne devrais pas avoir autant envie de tes caresses et de tes baisers.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien je…. Je n'en sais rien mais…. Mais je…. Ce n'est jamais comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mon dos frappe contre le mur alors que les mains de Robb se posent vivement sur le mur au niveau de mes hanches m'emprisonnant dans sa captivante emprise. Un autre gémissement passe la barrière de mes lèvres mais cette fois plaintif alors qu'il garde nos corps à distance.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas normal ? Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème au fait que je ne désire qu'une seule chose c'est de sentir ta peau contre la mienne ? De sentir chacune de tes courbes contre les miennes ? De respirer ton odeur…

Je sens un frison me secouer tout entier alors qu'il plonge son visage dans mon coup inspirant doucement contre ma peau. Toute fois il s'éloigne bien vite, trop vite et mon corps suit inconsciemment son mouvement pour conserver le contact.

\- Tu sais qu'il m'arrive parfois de rater toute une partie d'une conversation parce que je suis trop absorbé par la contemplation de ma sublime épouse. Parce que je suis trop occupé à m'imaginer caresser chaque parcelle de ta peau. As-tu la moindre idée de combien de fois dans une journée je suis obligé de me retenir de ne pas te touché, de ne pas t'embrasser, de ne pas t'enfermer ici avec moi pour ne jamais quitter ce lit ? Jamais je n'aurais cru désiré à ce point quelqu'un Cornelia. Tu…. Tu es tous ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et bien plus encore. Je t'aime Cornelia et tout ça, ce que nous avons, cet amour, ce désir, cette tendresse, tous ça est parfaitement normal. C'est la preuve de notre amour et nous devons le chérir.

\- Et si on été des bougies ?

\- Des quoi ? Cornelia je t'aime mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à te suivre ce soir….

Je soupire et enfoui mon visage dans son coup pressant mon corps contre le sien serrant sa chemise entre ses poings. Ses bras se referment immédiatement autour de moi.

\- Si on était comme des bougies. Si on finissait par s'éteindre et que notre passion disparaîtrait comme une flamme qui s'est consumé.

Ma voix est étouffée par sa chemise mais je devine qu'il m'a entendu car ses mains glissent sous mes cuisses qui vont s'enrouler autour de sa taille lorsqu'il me soulève. Je relève le visage et son regard s'encre dans le mien. Tellement d'intensité, tellement de sentiment….

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain Cornelia mais je sais une chose. Nous ne sommes pas des bougies et nous vivrons notre amour comme au premier jour. Parce que tu es la femme que j'aime, tu es ma reine, la future mère de mes enfants, mon amie et ma confidente. Tu es ma féroce, belle, courageuse et fougueuse louve.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine alors que ces paroles balayent absolument tous mes doutes. En cet instant la seule pensée que ce désir qui me submerge pourrait un jour disparaître me semble inimaginable. Et alors que nos cœurs tambourinent au même rythme.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me faire l'amour ?

\- Oui. Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit. Je vais t'aimer encore et encore. Redécouvrir chaque centimètre de ta peau, en embrasser chaque parcelle, caresser chaque courbe et ce jusqu'à l'aube. Un problème avec ça ma reine ?

\- Si je dois me consumer je veux que ce soit d'amour et dans tes bras.

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres.

Je peine à reprendre mon souffle mais je suis heureuse. Là posé contre Robb écoutant les battements erratiques de son cœur, la chaleur de son corps irradiant, réchauffant mon corps encore vibrant du plaisir ressentit.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Brulante. Incandescente. Telle la plus brillante des bougies.

Je souris doucement en sentant sa poitrine vibrer sous moi et je me redresse posant mon menton sur son torse pour détailler son visage.

\- Tu as toujours cette petite fossette juste après qu'on ait fait l'amour.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup. J'aime ton visage, il est comme un livre que je peine à déchiffrer mais qui me passionne. Il y a par exemple cette petite ride qui apparait entre tes sourcils lorsque tu es inquiet, ce froncement de sourcil lorsque tu es contrarier. Ou cette tension dans ta mâchoire lorsque tu es en colère. Je veux connaître par cœur chacune de ces expressions.

\- Nous avons notre vie entière pour ça. Je veux tous connaître de toi et je veux que tu connaisses tous de moi.

\- Je t'aime tellement Robb. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible et pourtant…. Et dire qu'au début je détesté mon père pour t'avoir imposé ce prix de passage aujourd'hui je lui en serais presque reconnaissante. Est-ce égoïste de ma part ?

\- Non. Non parce que je pense exactement la même chose depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

Gouverné le Nord est bien plus facile que ce que j'avais cru. Les nordiens sont terriblement bien organisé et une réelle entraide règne entre tous. Le conseil du nord est très efficace, les travaux de reconstruction sont presque terminé, la paix a été réinstaurer dans tous le pays et le Nord prospère. Nous avons conclue des accords avec les cités libres et Dorne. Je sais que Robb à reçu une proposition de la part de Dorne concernant Sansa. Une union entre Quentin Martell et Sansa Stark. Toute fois HautJardin semble avoir eu la même idée. Il souhaite unir Willas Tyrel et Sansa. Inutile de dire que Sansa aimerait HautJardin mais Robb n'est pas emballé. Les Tyrel sont puissant mais ils jouent tous à un jeu… Sansa ne pourrait pas vivre là-bas ou alors elle se perdrait. Déjà que toute ces années dans le Sud l'on changé. Robb semble parfois tellement peiné de ne pas reconnaitre sa sœur.

\- HautJardin a encore envoyé une lettre.

\- Je sais. Sansa vient de passer pour me demandé de considérer cette proposition….

\- Et ?

Ses bras serpentent autour de ma taille alors que je m'installe sur ses genoux glissant mes bras autour de son coup. J'avais pris l'habitude de rejoindre Robb dans son bureau en fin de journée une fois que j'avais terminé de régler mes devoirs. Soit gérer le personnel du château, m'assurer que personne n'a besoin de rien et également m'occuper des comptes.

\- Je ne veux pas d'elle à HautJardin. Les Tyrel ont déjà beaucoup trop d'emprise sur elle, cela serait leur donné un pouvoir sur le Nord et je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne doute pas qu'ils seraient des alliés de choix mais je ne peux me résoudre de marié Sansa à leur fils.

\- Et Dorne ?

\- Quentin Martell me semble être un homme d'honneur et tu connais les dorniens. Tu traite avec eux depuis des années et des liens d'amitié existent déjà. Son intérêt pour Sansa m'a semblait sincère mais de là les mariés…

\- Nous partons bientôt pour Rivendell pour le mariage de Roslin. Sansa pourrait nous accompagner et elle pourrait ensuite aller passer quelque temps à Dorne.

\- Tu veux qu'elle aille à Dorne ? Seule ?

\- Je pourrais l'accompagner.

Robb m'écarte légèrement de lui pour me dévisager. Ma relation avec Sansa n'a pas évolué depuis ces derniers temps. Un peu plus d'un an que j'ai épousé Robb et pourtant ma simple présence dans une pièce semble suffire à la faire fuir.

\- Tu irais à Dorne avec ma sœur ? Toi et elle, seule ?

\- Dacey serait avec moi et puis… Elle est ta sœur Robb et j'aimerais tellement qu'elle m'apprécier. Je veux dire je m'entends avec tout tes autres frères et sœurs. Rickon passe presque toute ses journées avec moi, Bran est un ange et nos discutions me passionnent et Arya… Et bien Arya c'est Arya. Mais Jon qui est au mur à une relation plus étroite avec moi que Sansa alors que nous passons nos journées dans la même maison. J'aimerais pouvoir y remédier. De plus ainsi je pourrais passer aux Jumeaux sur le chemin de retour, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas aller.

\- Je devrais te laisser me quitter pour Dorne. Dorne où tu souhaitais fuir il me semble ?

\- Tu as dit que tu viendrais me récupérer….

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Parfait.

Et la nouvelle n'avait pas plut à Sansa, elle avait tempêté durant des jours entier avant de finalement se murer dans un froid silence, devenant aussi expressif que ces statues des cryptes de Winterfell. Puisse la suite de voyage se dérouler sous de meilleurs conditions.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Cornelia part pour Dorme avec Sansa, je vous rappel que leur situation est des plus orageuse alors comment cela va-t-il se passer ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous dit à bientôt et gros bisous !


	23. Séparation et Voyage

Bonjour à tous j'espère que vous allez bien malgré ces froides températures. Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, vous l'aurez remarqué j'essaie de garder un délais de parution plus raisonnable que précédemment.

Merci à Naheiah d'être toujours ma fidèle lectrice. Pour répondre à ta question les tensions entre Cornelia et Sansa viennent du passif de Sansa, tout ce qu'elle a vêcu par le passé l'ont rendu méfiante des étrangers et la réputation des Frey ne font qu'accentuer sa retenu à l'encontre de la femme de son frère. De plus je dois avouée qu'au début du livre et de la série, Sansa n'était pas mon personnage préféré de la série. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et répondra à tes attentes.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

Et la nouvelle n'avait pas plut à Sansa, elle avait tempêté durant des jours entier avant de finalement se murer dans un froid silence, devenant aussi expressif que ces statues des cryptes de Winterfell. Et les choses ne s'améliorent pas avec notre départ pour Rivendel. Elle semble persuader que tous ses problèmes sont de ma faute. Bran, Arya et Rickon ne viennent pas avec nous à Rivendel, ils restent à Winterfell avec le mestre et sous la garde de Robin Flint. La seule chose qui me semble positif pour le moment c'est que je vais passer le voyage à chevaucher. Keren est vraiment une monture incroyable, rapide, forte et légère. J'adore pouvoir chevauché Keren surtout lorsque Hope court à nos côtés. Elle a beaucoup grandit cette année. Plus petite que les autres loups-garous elle devrait prendre encore quelque centimètre mais restera plus petite que les mâles des Stark. D'après Rickon elle devrait avoir la même taille que Nimeria. Plus grande que Lady.

\- Rivendel est en vu votre majesté.

\- Vous y êtes déjà allé n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce différent de Winterfell ?

\- Oui. Vous verrez c'est différent, un peu exotique.

\- J'ai toujours voulu découvrir le monde et ce voyage qui s'annonce c'est un peu comme si une partie de ce rêve ce réaliser. J'espère qu'un voyage à Dorne ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Dorne et je suis curieuse de découvrir la culture. Surtout après avoir rencontré Tyene Sand.

\- Arya est déçu de ne pas pouvoir se joindre à nous….

\- Le roi l'ai aussi de vous voir partir si loin de lui.

\- Ne souriez pas ainsi Dacey.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Qui a-t-il de mal à constater que vous semblez tout deux être comme au premier jour de votre mariage ? C'est adorable.

\- Dacey !

Rivendel est un endroit charmant qui j'en suis sûr plaira à Roslin. Plus calme et au climat plus doux que les Jumeaux et le Nord. Un endroit à son image.

\- C'est étrange de la retrouver pour son mariage tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Si. Je n'ai pas revu Roslin depuis mon départ des Jumeaux et je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec elle. Les derniers temps avaient totalement contredit des années de certitude à son encontre.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais elle est notre sœur malgré tous.

\- Est-ce que parfois tu repense aussi avec nostalgie à la vie au Jumeau ? Un peu comme si c'était une belle époque ?

\- Parfois. Lorsque je repense à Ryger et nous, je revois tes premiers mots, tes premiers pas, nos premiers jeux, tes leçons de combat, les promenades et nos plaisanteries. J'aimerais que mes futurs enfants aient ce que nous avons eu tout les trois.

\- Ca ne te terrifie pas ? Cette idée d'avoir des enfants ?

\- Cornelia les enfants que nous aurons vivront dans un monde en paix, un monde gouverné par des personnes tel que notre roi et toi. Un monde où il fait bon vivre. Nos enfants n'auront jamais la vie que nous avons eue. Sérieusement Cornelia tu penses sincèrement que ton roi laisserait quoi que ce soit faire souffrir vos enfants ? Il te traite comme le plus précieux trésors et il protégera vos enfants comme un loup veillant sur sa portée.

\- Tu as raison mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer ce que serait ma vie avec des enfants.

\- Le moment venu tu seras prête croit moi.

Roslin était sublime dans sa robe de marié et il semblerait que l'affection du seigneur Edmure soit partager. Je suis heureuse pour elle. Nous nous étions retrouvé la veille de son mariage et elle m'avait semblé tellement plus vivante. Olyvar m'avait dit qu'elle ressemblait encore plus à notre mère ainsi. Je dois dire que j'aime ce changement.

\- Ta grâce.

\- Bonsoir Roslin, tu es ravissante et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appelais Cornelia. Tu es ma sœur.

\- Et tu es la reine. Tu dois t'y faire petite-sœur. Alors que penses-tu d'Edmure ?

\- C'est l'oncle de Robb.

\- Et ? Aller Cornelia je sais que tu l'as déjà rencontré !

\- Et toi tu l'as épousé….

\- Cornelia.

\- C'est quelqu'un de jovial, généralement porté sur des décisions rapides manquant parfois de subtilité mais c'est également quelqu'un avec un cœur tendre. Tu lui plais vraiment, terriblement et je pense qu'il cédera à nombre de tes caprices tant que tu ne blesse pas son orgueil. Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre mais il sera un bon seigneur et sans nul doute un excellent mari pour toi.

\- J'avais oublié que tu faisais toujours ça.

\- Ca quoi ?

\- Analyser les gens. Observer leur fait et geste pour les jauger, pour savoir s'ils sont une menace ou non. Tu as toujours été douée à ce jeu.

Nous échangeons un sourire partagé entre divers sentiments face aux souvenirs sous-entendu de notre vie aux Jumeaux. Roslin m'interroge ensuite sur l'étrange comportement de Sansa.

\- Je sais qu'elle a vécu des choses horribles mais je ne comprends pas son comportement. On dirait une enfant, une enfant capricieuse et… Regarde son comportement il n'est pas digne d'une princesse du Nord.

\- C'est peut être un moyen pour elle de se protéger. Elle fait en sorte de jouer ce rôle pour garder les gens à distance et aussi parce qu'elle espère ainsi pouvoir contrôler sa vie. Obtenir ce qu'elle veut sans ce le voir imposé.

\- Peut être mais il y a d'autre méthode.

\- On ne réagit pas toutes comme toi Cornelia. Regarde-moi, j'ai jouée un rôle durant des années. Je vous ai maintenu Olyvar et toi à distance pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. Parce que j'avais peur de perdre le peu que j'avais. J'étais privilégier et je voulais le rester.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Peut être ne s'est elle pas encore réellement remise de tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Peut être à-t-elle besoin de plus de temps.

\- Ou d'aide.

\- Elle ne veut pas de mon aide.

\- Si, elle en a besoin qu'elle en ai conscience ou non.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si clairvoyante ?

\- Un sourire énigmatique me répond et je ne peux empêcher un rire de passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Avant que nous puissions reprendre notre conversation sur des sujets plus léger quelqu'un déclare l'heure de la literie. Je soupire de dépit alors qu'un bras serpente autour de ma taille.

\- Je déteste cette tradition….

\- Je sais mais on ne peut interdire à un seigneur d'exercer ses traditions.

\- Tu aimerais voir nos filles traitaient ainsi ?

\- Non. Pas plus que je n'ai aimais te voir traiter ainsi. Winterfell ne célébrera pas cette tradition et nos filles ne la subiront pas saut si elles en font la demande.

\- Bien.

\- Tu en as parlé.

\- Je sais. Je commence à y penser.

Je souris alors qu'il dépose un baiser dans mon coup. Il a raison, il y a encore quelque temps je n'aurais jamais abordé le sujet de « nos filles », ou plus généralement de la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, de moi-même. Mais après un an de mariage je commence à y penser, à me dire que peut être qu'avoir des enfants avec Robb n'est pas quelque chose qui me serait impossible à gérer. Que peut être je pourrais faire une bonne mère, ou en tout cas faire de mon mieux. Après tout nos enfants serait une petite part de lui et une petite part de moi.

\- Prête à se retirer pour la nuit ma reine ?

\- Il faudrait mieux car je doute que le chemin que suivent tes mains reste innocent encore longtemps.

Sa poitrine vibre dans mon dos alors qu'il ressert ses bras autour de moi avant de me lâcher pour m'entraîner dans la chambre qu'il nous a été attribué. Demain je pars pour Dorne avec Sansa, demain nous nous quitterons pour plusieurs mois et malgré l'échéance à venir ni lui ni moi ne voulons y penser.

\- Robb tu dois me laisser me lever. Nous sommes déjà en retard on va nous attendre.

\- Encore 5 petites minutes…..

Je ris et le repousse pour l'éloigner de moi alors qu'il ne cesse de déposer des baisers dans mon coup. Nous étions éveiller depuis plus d'une heure déjà mais Robb ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser quitter ce lit. Nous ne nous verrons pas pendant plusieurs mois, presque un an pour être exacte et ce sera la première fois depuis notre mariage.

\- Robb ça fait bientôt 1 heure que tu dis ça….

\- On ne se verra plus pendant un certain temps Cornelia. Peux-tu me reprocher de vouloir mémoriser chaque détail de ton corps avant cela ?

\- Je suis certaine que tu étais capable bien avant cette nuit de retracer chaque courbe de mon corps. J'ai parfois l'habitude que tu le connais mieux que moi.

\- C'est parce que je l'aime….

Je souris alors qu'il dépose un traîner de baiser dans mon coup, sur mes épaules, ma poitrine et toujours plus bas. Nous aurons du retard à n'en pas douter.

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il faudra au roi pour venir à votre poursuite ?

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Dacey.

\- En un an vous n'avez jamais passé plus d'une journée loin l'un de l'autre. Jamais une seule nuit loin de l'autre.

\- Dacey !

\- Est-ce ma faute si le désir du roi pour vous semble être comme au premier jour ? Nous risquons de ne pas vous voir pendant un certain temps lors de notre retour.

\- Dacey qu'avez-vous donc aujourd'hui ?!

Le voyage jusqu'à Dorme est long et fatiguant. Loin de me rapprocher de Sansa j'ai l'impression qu'il nous éloigne encore plus. Elle semble avoir une rancune contre moi et je demande à Dacey de placer des hommes à sa surveillance pour éviter qu'elle ne décide de fuir à Haut-Jardin. Sur le trajet nous avons fait une halte de quelque jour à Port-Real et cela à semblé lui rendre le sourire.

\- Les choses ont l'air assez compliqué avec la princesse Sansa.

\- J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, elle voit ça comme une menace. J'ai essayé de discuter avec elle, abordant des sujets n'étant pas source de conflit mais je fais à chaque fois face à un mur.

\- Peut être pourrais-je essayé ?

\- Je crois que quiconque réussira à la faire parler sera un envoyé des dieux.

Port-Real est très différent de Winterfell et autant j'ai aimé les premiers temps que j'y ai passé, autant la maison me manque déjà. Port-Real est trop bruyant, trop peuplé et par certain côté il me rappel les Jumeaux lorsque mon père y régné encore. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'apprécie c'est la compagnie de Daenerys, sa présence est rassurante et c'est agréable de pouvoir discuter avec une femme de mon âge. De plus ça présence semble avoir un effet apaisant sur Sansa…

\- Princesse Sansa êtes-vous prête à y aller ?

\- Ai-je le choix ? Ai-je jamais eu mon mot à dire ?

\- Princesse…

\- Je serais prête dans un instant. Juste le temps de me changer.

Ce faisant elle me tourne le dos, me signifiant clairement que je la dérange. Je pousse un soupire mais ne dit rien. Le voyage est encore long jusqu'à Dorme et je n'ai pas envie de le passer à me battre. Dany me fait un sourire encourageant et me prend dans ses bras.

\- J'espère que votre voyage se passera bien et peut être ferait vous une autre halte par la Capitale en rentrant chez vous.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre Dany car je crois qu'une fois ma visite à Dorme terminé je n'aurais qu'une envie, retrouver ma maison.

\- Votre maison ou les bras de votre mari ?

\- Dany je vous en pris pas vous ?!

Le rire claire de Dany me fait du bien et me rappel encore une fois à quel point la présence de Robb me manque. Nous avons échangé de nombreuse lettre, autant que les corbeaux le permette et toutes me rappel encore et encore à quel point je l'aime. Dacey a raison toutes ces nuits loin l'un de l'autres…. Jamais je n'aurais cru que dormir seule pouvait être aussi difficile.

\- Ma reine ? Votre majesté ?

\- Dacey ?

\- La princesse est arrivée, nous sommes près à partir. Nous attendons vos ordres.

\- Bien je suis prête à y aller.

Après avoir remercié chaleureusement Dany nous reprenons notre longue route vers Dorme. Je dois avouée que j'aime voyager, enfant j'ai toujours rêvé voyager et découvrir le monde. J'aime pouvoir le faire d'une certaine façon et j'aime encore plus le fait que Robb est suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser voyager seule. Qu'il m'aime suffisamment pour ne pas faire de moi sa captive.

\- Nous serons à Dorne dans deux jours. Vous devez être impatiente de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un toit au dessus de votre tête.

Je garde un sourire sur mes lèvres malgré l'absence de réponse de Sansa. Je l'avais invité à dîner pour pouvoir discuter avec elle. Mes frères ont raison je suis têtue.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Lancehélion était un endroit des plus agréables. On dit que dans cette ville la chaleur est plus diffuse et supportable.

Je continue à parler seule alors qu'elle ne fait rien pour me réponse. J'ai un moment d'espoir lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche mais cela est juste pour me demander l'autorisation de quitter ma tente.

\- Votre majesté ?

\- Oh Dacey je ne vais jamais y arriver…..

Je soupire en plongeant mon visage entre mes bras. J'ai bien conscience de n'avoir rien de royal en cet instant et de plutôt ressembler à une enfant mais je m'en moque. J'ai depuis longtemps appris à faire confiance à Dacey. Plus que mon fidèle bouclier, elle est devenu une amie.

\- Je suis certaine du contraire. Vous êtes déterminée.

\- Je crains qu'elle le soit plus que moi. J'ai l'impression de revivre l'indifférence et le jugement constant qu'était mon quotidien avant que Robb ne viennent aux Jumeaux. Son bien être me tiens terriblement à cœur mais j'ai bien peur que quoi que je puisse faire, elle ne voit toujours en moi qu'une fille Frey. Une traînée.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes la femme que notre roi à choisi, celle que le Nord tout entier à choisir de voir comme sa reine et cela ne changera jamais. Ma mère à juré allégeance à Robb Stark et moi j'ai choisi de vous juré allégeance. Je mourais pour vous.

\- Je ne le permettrais pas.

\- C'est pour cela que je le ferais.

\- Je serais perdu sans vous Dacey.

Dorne est incroyablement chaud, brillant et jaune. Le sable, les murs, les vêtements…. Mais la chaleur j'ai du mal à la supporter. Le froid du Nord me manque. Il est accueillant, rassurant et doux. La chaleur de Dorne est étouffante, suffocante et brulante.

\- Votre majesté c'est un plaisir d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer. Dorne est ravis de vous accueillir.

\- Et je suis ravi d'être ici. Après avoir si longtemps travailler main dans la main avec vous c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer.

\- Nul à Dorne n'ignore qui vous êtes et nos artisans ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur vous. Mon frère ne tarissait pas d'éloge.

\- J'ai été peiné par sa mort. Il était un homme bon qui aimait son peuple et sa famille. Et j'ose à croire un ami.

\- Vous l'étiez pour lui et j'espère que nos relations seront tout aussi bonnes.

\- Je l'espère également. Mais je crois que si vous êtes tel que votre frère vous décrit cela ne sera pas difficile. Serait-ce abuser de votre hospitalité que de discuter dans un endroit plus frais ? Nous ne sommes guère habitués à de telle chaleur….

\- Oh bien entendu ! Je vais vous faire accompagnée à vos appartements, je crois que nous pourrions discuter plus tard. Le voyage à dut être éprouvant.

La chambre que l'on m'a attribuée et des plus agréable. Totalement circulaire et à moitié ouverte elle est atypique. Les rideaux flottent au grès d'une légère brise. La chambre que l'on m'a attribué est l'une des plus hautes et profite donc de ce fait d'une constante brise agréable. Une cheminé prête à être allumé, on m'a prévenu que les nuits étaient fraîches. Un grand lit circulaire lui aussi couvert de fine couverture de soie. Je revêts une longue robe bleu clair légère et fine. J'ai presque l'impression de ne rien porter avec ce fin tissue, le profond décolleté et l'absence de manche. Robb aurait adoré cette robe, il aurait aimé me l'enlever. Je souris a cette penser. Autour de mon coup le cadeau de Robb trouve parfaitement sa place au creux de ma poitrine. Il me l'avait offert le jour de mon départ pour Dorme. Une fine chaine d'argent à laquelle est suspendu un médaillon d'argent. Un rond au bord savamment ouvragé et dans lequel se dessine le loup-garou des Stark. A la fois délicat et puissant.

\- J'aimerais que nous abordions la raison de ma présence ici, Prince Dorian.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite du voyage à Dorme de Cornelia. Un voyage qui pourrait changé beaucoup de chose croyez moi. Bisous à tous !


End file.
